Negima Vault Adventures: The Next Generation
by heroes1202
Summary: Taking place fifteen years in the future, Negi and Asuna must team up with some old and new faces when an evil arrives that threatens their world. Future sequel of "Curse of the Dreadnoids". Features Jennifer, Kotaro, Nekane, Anya and new face Rose.
1. Ch 1: The Birthday Party

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 1: The Birthday Party_**

It has been fifteen years since Negi and Asuna fought against Gragon, an evil magical being who stole the identity of the Dreadnoid's king and used them to carry out his evil plans. He used his demon parasites to possess Negi's class and used them as his own minions. But Negi and Asuna freed all of the class from this influence and defeated Gragon entirely. But in the area where Gragon was defeated, a new face appears.

"So...this is the place?" she said. She was a tall woman with silver hair. She wore a gothic attire with a large dark purple cape with tears at the bottom. She also had vampire fangs in her mouth.

"Those rotten brats. They'll pay for what they did to you...my love." she said. She turned around and several miniature vampire like creatures appeared.

"Go. Find this...Negi Springfield and bring him to me. And if that little redhead of his gets in your way, obliterate her." she said.

"Yes ma'am." one of them said. They vanished in a flash as did the woman.

"I will return...Gragon. Your death will not be for eternity." her voice said echoing. Meanwhile, all the way at Mahora Academy, the students were entering the school for the start of their school day. Many of these girls were new students and Negi watched them.

"It looks like they all made it. And right on time too." Negi said looking at his wrist watch. Negi wore a Mahora Academy jacket over his shirt and tie as he went back into his office. Over time, Konoemon Konoe had passed away. But before he did, he appointed Negi to be Mahora Academy's new dean. Just then, Asuna came in.

"Hey there Negi. Ready for a new day?" Asuna said. Negi chuckled and sat at his desk.

"When am I not?" Negi said. Asuna smiled and rested a cup on his desk. Negi saw a photo on his desk. It was himself, Asuna, Konoka and Konoe fifteen years ago. Asuna was giving Negi bunny ears and Negi looked at the back of his head.

"Too bad we could see that Asuna." Negi said. Asuna looked at the photo and chuckled.

"What can I say? I was a knucklehead back then." Asuna said. Before she went back into the hall, Asuna winked at him.

"And once a knucklehead, always one." Asuna said. Negi chuckled and looked at a few papers on his desk. At Library Island, Nodoka was sitting behind the counter as a new librarian at the school.

"Here you are." Nodoka said. She waved goodbye to the student and watched her leave. Nodoka had a small purple sweater coat over her green shirt. She had her bangs brushed mostly off her face. She organized some books at her desk.

"My. Library Island does get busy lately." Nodoka thought. She was glad to see so many of the new students in Library Island, even if half at least asked her for directions to places on campus. In the elementary classroom, Nekane was reading to them from a storybook while Anya brought milk to everyone. Nekane smiled so much since it reminded her of her old days with Negi. In the gym, girls were trying out for the basketball team when the coach blew her whistle.

"All right girls. Show me what you can do." she said. The new coach was Negi's student Yuna in a white jogging coat over her shirt. As she watched them practice, Kotaro watched them from the bleachers.

"Wow. Some of these girls have got some skill." Kotaro said. Kotaro wasn't a member of the academy staff but he made it as a new rookie police officer for the Mahora City police force. His jacket rested on his legs as he watched them. Meanwhile, in Negi's office, Negi didn't have anything to do and he tried making a house of cards. But a surprise visit from Chamo knocked it all down.

"Oh. Chamo. I was almost finished." Negi said. Chamo sighed and rubbed his head with his paw. Chamo had grown slightly bigger and his body could reach all the way around Negi like a ermine scarf.

"Negi! Why are you stuck in this boring office? Come on! Let's go have some fun!" Chamo said. He pulled at Negi's sleeve but Negi didn't budge.

"Chamo. Please understand. Since Konoe gave me this new position, I have to make sure things go well. I want to make him proud." Negi said. Someone chuckled.

"I don't think that old guy could be anymore prouder of the one who stopped Gragon fifteen years ago." the voice said. Negi looked at Chamo.

"Well, that is true." Negi said.

"Uh...Negi? I didn't say nothing." Chamo said. Negi looked behind him and saw Nagi sitting in an open window. Nagi had been visiting Negi and the others at the academy for a while now and he's sometimes a common sight.

"Oh dad. Next time, can you come in through the door like NORMAL people?" Negi said. Nagi chuckled and slipped inside. He closed the window behind him.

"Now what kind of dad wants to be the same? Besides, I doubt things are different now that you'll soon be the next Thousand Master." Nagi said. He patted Negi's head and they both chuckled. Just then, a knock came at the door. At the door was Ayaka with another girl. Ayaka had came back to Mahora Academy and she was Negi's secretary.

"Hello Negi. You have a visitor." Ayaka said. From behind Ayaka's legs was a young girl about Negi's age when he came to the academy. She had a white hooded shirt with green shorts. She had a bunny backpack on her back.

"Hello Rose. Are you all right? Did something happen?" Negi said. Rose gasped and looked away.

"She's a little lost...again." Ayaka said. Nagi chuckled saying he would help her find her way. After Nagi took Rose, Ayaka entered Negi's office.

"Hey Negi? Have you noticed she seems to be getting lost on purpose...just so she can see you?" Ayaka said. Negi smiled.

"Well, she is a good girl. And she must really love her dean. However, I'm worried about Rose. Everytime I see her getting picked on, she never comes to me for any help or advice. I wish she would." Negi said. Just then, Asuna came in.

"Talking about Rose? I saw her walking by with Nagi." Asuna said. Negi and Ayaka both nodded. Asuna reminded Ayaka she had some people to take care of out by the front door.

"Oh man! Not again!" Ayaka said. She rushed back outside as Asuna watched with a chuckle.

"Keep this up blondie and you'll lose a job!" Asuna called. Meanwhile, Nagi was looking for Rose's classroom. After visiting Setsuna and Madoka in their classrooms and asking Mana, they found Rose's classroom. Her teacher was Konoka.

"Oh. There you are Rose. Did you lose your way?" Konoka said. Rose nodded blushing bright red as the other students laughed. After Nagi left, he watched from the classroom door seeing Rose getting picked on by another bigger girl.

"Lot of mean girls here." Nagi thought. He whispered something and when the other girl went to sit down at her desk, she fell right out of her chair. Everyone laughed as Konoka watched Nagi leave with a smile of satisfaction.

"He's still got it." Konoka thought. When Nagi returned to Negi's office, he saw Negi looking over something on his calendar.

"What you looking at son?" Nagi said. Negi pointed at a date on his calendar and it was circled in red marker. Today was October 23rd, Asuna's birthday.

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot it was today. You still doing that surprise party for her?" Nagi said.

"Why not? She deserves a nice surprise." Negi said. Chamo was snuggled up nice and cozy in the little pet bed he had in Negi's office. After classes were over, Rose snuck back to Negi's office and peeked inside. Negi was trying to make his card house again but it fell down when he tried to put another card on.

"Oh darn it. These cards don't like me." Negi said. Just then, he noticed Rose by his door and she gasped.

"Rose? Is that you?" Negi said. Rose ran away blushing bright red as Negi tailed her. He eventually caught up to her by the fountain.

"Rose. Why did you run? Is something wrong?" Negi said. Rose shook her head.

"N...No sir! Please don't get mad!" Rose said. Negi chuckled and patted Rose's head.

"Rose. Is something troubling you? I've seen the other girls pick on you and you don't do anything. Why is that?" Negi said. Rose sniffled and sat by the edge of the fountain.

"Well, I...I don't want to get hurt. They're bigger than me and they...they could really hurt me if I say anything." Rose said. Negi sat by Rose's side and listened to everything she said. It seemed her only friends on school campus were Negi, Asuna, the other teachers and Grace, Rose's roommate.

"Then...I don't see why you can't tell us. I worry about you Rose. And I don't want you getting hurt either. But I also don't want to see you getting picked on and not doing anything." Negi said "Understand? If you get into trouble, come to me. OK?" Rose sniffled and nodded. Negi smiled and asked Rose if she had anything else to do. When she replied "no", Negi asked if she could help him with preparing a surprise party for Asuna.

"Oh sure. I'd love to!" Rose said. But just as Negi and Rose were about to leave, they were stopped by a group of vampire creatures like the ones with that woman earlier.

"What the?! Vampires?!" Rose said. She ducked behind Negi as he held his staff in his hands. The vampires looked at Rose's redhead and thought she was Asuna.

"We found you both! Let's get them boys!" one of them said. With a shriek, they flew at Negi and Rose. Rose screamed in fright and grasped Negi's shirt.

"Not today you vile monsters!" Negi said. He shouted a spell and he caused all of them to vanish in a flash. Rose had shut her eyes and didn't open them until all of the vampires were gone.

"What? Where...Where did they go?" Rose said. Negi looked at Rose.

"I scared them away. I wouldn't let a bunch of meanies like them pick on someone like you." Negi said. Rose sighed with relief knowing Negi was always there for her. After that little incident was over, Negi and Rose went around town to gather supplies for Asuna's party.

"Is this all?" Rose said. Negi smiled and nodded. Later that night, Asuna was in for a surprise. Negi led her to a fancy restaurant telling her there was something she had to see. He found a rose along the way and picked it. When he brought Asuna there, she was surprised to see all of her classmates from Class 2-A including Lingshen, Chamo, Kotaro, Nekane, Anya, Rose and Nagi all together. A "Happy 29th Birthday Asuna!" poster hung over head. The restaurant was rented out by Negi's group for Asuna's party.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted. Asuna's smile reached both cheeks as she saw everyone together again after so long.

"Guys. This...This is...thank you." Asuna said. Everyone smiled as Asuna joined them. Just then, Evangeline, Chachamaru and Jennifer came in. Chachazero was riding on Evangeline's head with a smile. During the years, Jennifer had grown to about a foot or more shorter than Chachamaru and she had her hair longer. Evangeline had also been freed from her spell by Nagi and Negi's combined magic and she was in her adult form again.

"Hey. You guys made it too!" Negi said. Evangeline looked away smiling.

"Well, we really didn't have anything better to do. And we sort of got attached to you guys anyway." Evangeline said. Chachamaru and Jennifer smiled.

"She always says that. But we know what she REALLY means." Jennifer said. At the party, Konoka and Setsuna sang songs together with Makie, Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka. Setsuna was blushing bright red as everyone watched her singing.

"Come on Setsuna! Sing louder!" Konoka said. Setsuna wasn't so sure about this. But she was happy that Asuna was enjoying herself and laughing. Asuna was also happy that Negi invited Rose along. After that, Zazie performed a magic show for her.

"Negi. This is amazing. How did you get everyone to come to this party?" Asuna said. Negi said they would be happy to do anything for them. After that, music begun to play and everyone got up to dance. Negi offered Asuna a dance and she smiled.

"Isn't someone acting suave?" Asuna said. She and Negi danced together among their friends as the music played. When everyone saw Negi and Asuna dancing together, they started cheering for them and clapped.

"They like us Negi." Asuna said softly. Negi nodded with a smile.

"Then...let's keep dancing." Negi said. They continued to dance as the smiles in the room grew even more. But outside, the woman from before watched with disgust on her face.

"Hard to believe that the great Gragon was beaten...by THEM." she said looking at Negi and Asuna. She vanished in a dark portal. After everyone was done dancing, Asuna sat down to her birthday cake being brought in and everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Asuna except for Evangeline. She blew her candles out and everyone clapped.

"Happy Birthday Asuna." Satomi said.

"Good luck when you reach 30!" Fuka said. Ayaka smiled.

"All right all. Time for Asuna's presents." Nagi said. Asuna couldn't believe how many gifts she had coming. She saw Negi's gift first since it had the rose slipped in the ribbon.

"That's from me." Negi said. Asuna opened it up after removing the rose and she peeked inside. She smiled. It was a charm bracelet with pictures of them inside from Class 2-A's days together.

"Thanks Negi." Asuna said. Asuna and Negi hugged as everyone smiled. Kazumi took a picture of them and Sayo smiled.

"Isn't it amazing what friendship can do to people?" Sayo said. Kazumi chuckled.

"I'm just surprised that after all this time...you and Chachamaru are the only ones that don't look any different!" Kazumi said. Sayo and Chachamaru chuckled. Asuna opened her other gifts and she thanked everyone. She wondered where Evangeline's gift was and she smiled.

"Right here." Evangeline said. She snapped her fingers and a perfume bottle appeared in her hand.

"Happy Birthday Asuna." Evangeline said. Asuna thanked her for the perfume and Evangeline looked away smiling.

"Is she ever going to stop doing that?" Jennifer said. She and Chachamaru chuckled with Chachazero. After the party was finished, Asuna and Negi thanked everyone and they returned home. But as Evangeline was walking past the window, she saw something sparkling. It looked like dark glitter. Evangeline gasped.

"Evangeline?" Jennifer said.

"What is wrong master?" Chachamaru said. Evangeline got some of the glitter on her fingers and looked at it.

"Karula...McDowell? She was...here?!" Evangeline thought.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Ch 2: The Other McDowell

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 2: The Other McDowell_**

Feeling that she could sense Karula's magical power in the air, Evangeline rushed towards the source of it. Chachamaru and Jennifer chashed after her with Chachazero clinging onto Evangeline's head for her life.

"Evangeline! Slow down! What's going on?!" Jennifer said "Who is Karula? Are you two related?" Evangeline didn't say a thing and kept running. She leaped up to a nearby rooftop as Chachamaru elevated Jennifer up.

"Where is she?! I know she's here!" Evangeline said. Just then, she heard someone chuckling. She looked ahead and saw the girl watching them earlier.

"Karula!" Evangeline shouted. Karula turned around and smiled.

"It's been a very long time...little sister." Karula said. The others gasped.

"Huh? Evangeline? Is she...your...?" Jennifer said.

"Master?" Chachamaru said. Evangeline groaned.

"Yes. Unfortunately, this is Karula McDowell. She's...my older sister." Evangeline said. Karula grinned.

"And...she's the reason I'm a vampire! That devilish harpie cursed me! And I will NEVER forgive her!" Evangeline said. Chachamaru gasped.

"What's wrong with that? You were finally getting all the attention. You always WERE a big baby when we were growing up." Karula said. Evangeline growled.

"Isn't this what you wanted? To think, a loser like you becomes one of the most feared names in all the world." Karula said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Evangeline is NO loser! She's our friend!" Jennifer said. Karula looked at Jennifer, Chachamaru and Chachazero.

"Typical. You've gone and got yourself a little band of sidekicks. What's the matter? Can't handle being alone?" Karula said. Evangeline growled and tightened her fists.

"I've been waiting...a really long time to see your ugly mug you old hag!" Evangeline growled. Her hands glowed and she fired a blast of magic at her. But without raising a finger, Karula deflected it away and it almost blew Chachamaru's head off!

"Gah! What the?!" Jennifer said. Karula chuckled.

"Please. That didn't even touch me." Karula said "If you want to show me how much my baby sister has grown, you'll have to do better." Evangeline growled.

"This is the day! The day in which I eclipse YOU from my world sister! Prepare to die!" Evangeline said. She and Karula took to the skies and went into a fierce magical battle. Chachamaru prepared to help but Evangeline ordered them not to interfere.

"My. Those are brave words. Sure you won't regret them?" Karula said.

"No way. Because this is the day...that you are going to pay!" Evangeline said. She fired a blast at Karula but she countered with another blast. Not only did Evangeline's attack fade, but Karula's attack made direct contact and Evangeline crashed to the ground like an iron ball.

"Master!" Chachamaru said. Suddenly, Karula zoomed down and struck Chachamaru, Chachazero and Jennifer off the roof. Knowing Chachamaru and Chachazero would be fine, Evangeline caught Jennifer with her magic.

"Thanks Evangeline." Jennifer said. But from afar, all Karula did was laugh.

"What happened to you? When did a feared vampire like you develop a soft side for people like her? How sick." Karula said. Jennifer growled.

"Hey! She's my friend! And I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Jennifer said "I've been learning a little magic myself! And if I have to, I'll bring you down myself!" Evangeline gasped.

"No! Jennifer! Stop!" Chachamaru shouted. Jennifer yelled and magical aura built up in her hands. With her hands back, Jennifer dashed at Karula. She engaged in a close range fist fight and swung her fists towards Karula. But she was too fast and got Jennifer with a quick combo attack before kicking her away.

"Simply pathetic. I can't believe you took magic lessons from my little sister. If you wanted REAL power, you should have came to me!" Karula said. Evangeline growled.

"Master. Let me." Chachamaru said. She got up and rocketed at Karula. While Karula laughed, she didn't see Chachamaru swinging a kick at her. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna were heading home when they heard a few explosions back by where the party was.

"What was that?!" Negi said. Chamo was on his shoulder.

"Let's go see!" Asuna said. They headed back just as Chachamaru was smashed away into a building. Karula didn't even have a scratch on her.

"Why sister? Why did you come back into my life...after all these years?!" Evangeline said. Karula chuckled and stepped on Evangeline's head.

"Simple. I want payback...for what you did to my love Gragon." Karula said. Evangeline gasped.

"That monster?! He almost destroyed this world!" Evangeline said.

"I know. And I fully supported him. He promised the title of this world's new queen after he and his minions would take over. But because of YOU and that brat Springfield, that hasn't happened yet! And I'm quite impatient!" Karula said. Suddenly, Chachamaru emerged from the rubble that was atop her and she fired a rocket punch at Karula.

"Hmm? What's this?" Karula thought. The punch connected and Chachamaru had socked her in the cheek. Karula felt her cheek and saw a bruise.

"Why...you!" Karula said. She vanished and appeared behind Chachamaru after she hurried over to Evangeline. She head locked Chachamaru and held her upward.

"What...What are you doing?!" Evangeline said. Chachamaru tried to break free but she was trapped. Suddenly, something struck Chachamaru and she groaned. Evangeline, Chachazero and Jennifer gasped from fright.

"No...Chachamaru..." Evangeline said. Karula had made a black energy sword and stabbed it through Chachamaru's chest! She ripped it back out and Chachamaru fell over sparking. She crashed to the ground completely unable to move.

"Chachamaru!" Jennifer screamed. Karula huffed and the sword vanished. Jennifer rushed to Chachamaru's side crying her eyes out. Chachamaru couldn't say anything. Her voice only sounded like a buzzing sound and her eyes were frozen in place. Just then, Negi and Asuna arrived.

"What's going on?! What's...Chachamaru!" Asuna shouted. Karula turned to Negi and Asuna.

"Negi! Asuna! It's horrible! She...She stabbed Chachamaru right in her back with a sword! She...She can't move! She might die!" Jennifer cried. Negi and Asuna growled and they summoned their weapons.

"Hey! What's the big idea doing that?!" Asuna said.

"We want answers! NOW! Who are you?!" Negi said.

"So, you are Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka." Karula said. Without another word, she vanished in a flash. Just then, Kazumi and Satomi arrived on a red motorcycle. Sayo followed behind.

"Negi! Asuna! What happened? We heard fighting back here." Kazumi said. When Satomi saw Chachamaru, she gasped. They quickly brought Chachamaru to Satomi's workshop and she checked her over completely. Jennifer and Evangeline watched worried. Chachazero rested on Jennifer's head.

"Evangeline? Tell me Chachamaru is going to be all right." Jennifer said. Evangeline sighed.

"If only I could. She took a strong blow. So, I don't know what to say." Evangeline said. After checking her completely, Satomi approached the others.

"So Satomi? How is she?" Kazumi said.

"She should be fine. I need to fix a few wires and such. She's going to be paralyzed for a while however. Jennifer? Promise me you'll watch Chachamaru while she recovers?" Satomi said. Jennifer nodded and Satomi smiled.

"Man. I wish Chao was here. We made Chachamaru together. Maybe she could do more." Satomi said. Kazumi said she would try and call her. A while later, Chao came over and she saw Chachamaru.

"Oh my gosh. Who could have done this much damage to Chachamaru?" Chao said.

"Karula. That heartless demon!" Evangeline said. Negi and Asuna looked at Evangeline.

"Karula? Is that the girl that we saw earlier?" Asuna said. Evangeline nodded.

"We go a while back. She was only seven when I was born. I thought she never liked me since we rarely did anything together. In fact, she scared me." Evangeline said "And...when I became ten, I was cursed to be a vampire. Little did I realize that my already vampire sister did this to me." In a flash back, a younger Evangeline was running for her life. She saw her sister Karula standing alone by the edge of the woods. She was wearing the same attire Evangeline saw her wearing today.

"Sister! I...I don't know what happened! Everyone's chasing me! Help me! Please!" Evangeline cried. Karula looked at her and smiled with a devilish grin.

"All right. But pay close attention to what I am about to say." she said. Evangeline nodded with tears in her eyes. Karula kneeled down and whispered "You better keep running. You're...on your own now." in her ear. Evangeline gasped as Karula struck Evangeline in her gut with a punch. Evangeline passed out as Karula left into the woods.

"Be brave little sister. The path of being a blood thirsty vampire...WILL come to those who can survive long enough." Karula said. With a laugh, she vanished completely. In fact, this was the very first time Evangeline has seen her sister since that day.

"She never did love me. I bet anything she wished that I would have died and never came to existance. She made me so mad...that I would do ANYTHING to see her die!" Evangeline said "And now that she's done this to Chachamaru...I can NEVER forgive her!" Evangeline started growling as Negi rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Evangeline. I...I never knew." Negi said. Evangeline started crying and she hugged Negi.

"Evangeline..." Asuna thought. Even Jennifer and Chachazero were surprised to see Evangeline cry. Meanwhile, back in town, Karula watched the moon lit city as a gentle breeze blew by.

"This town...and the entire world...will soon belong to us Gragon. Once I revive you, we will crush ALL that stand before our might." Karula said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	3. Ch 3: A Magical Discovery

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 3: A Magical Discovery_**

When Negi and Asuna returned to their room, Chamo hopped up onto Negi's dresser. Asuna and Negi weren't wedded yet, but they enjoyed staying with each other. Negi was feeling really frightened after he saw what Karula did to Chachamaru.

"Hey Negi. What's wrong?" Chamo said.

"I feel...pathetic Chamo. I wasn't there in time to save Chachamaru. Now look what happened to her." Negi said. Chamo sighed.

"Come on pal. Don't feel that way. Besides, we didn't know then. All right?" Chamo said "Let's try and get some sleep." Negi figured that would be the best thing. Meanwhile, Asuna was in bed with a sleeping Negi and Chamo looking up at the roof. In her head, haunting nightmares from fifteen years ago filled her mind.

"From what Evangeline told us, she...wants to revive HIM?" Asuna thought. Her haunting nightmares included what she remembered from when Gragon kidnapped everyone from her class and made them into hideous monsters.

"If he comes back, we might not be able to stop him." Asuna thought "We already got away once. Can we really do it again?" She looked away and sighed.

"And after what happened today, Negi might be losing confidence in himself." Asuna said. That night, Evangeline and Jennifer stayed in Satomi's workshop since they wouldn't leave Chachamaru's side. Chachazero slept on top of Jennifer's head while Evangeline watched Chachamaru sleeping peacefully.

"Chachamaru. You...saved us. But, in the process...you also hurt yourself badly." Evangeline thought. After that, all she could think about was Karula.

"That wicked witch won't get away with this. I'll hunt her down and kill her with my own two hands!" Evangeline said. Suddenly, an old memory came to Evangeline's mind. It was her with Karula before her tenth birthday.

"Good night sister." Evangeline said. As Karula watched Evangeline go to bed, a devilish grin came to her face. The next thing that happened was Evangeline in bed groaning. She had some kind of weird mark on her neck.

"Whoa. Feeling...so strange..." Evangeline muttered. As Evangeline remembered, she shuddered. The next day, Negi and Asuna went to their jobs at Mahora Academy. Kotaro came in to visit Negi while Chamo slept in his bed.

"Hey Negi. Heard what happened last night after the party." Kotaro said. Negi sighed and looked away.

"Come on Negi. Don't look glum. I'm sure she'll be all right. In fact, I think she might be here at the academy. I just helped Satomi here with her a while ago." Kotaro said. Negi looked at Kotaro.

"Really?" Negi said. Kotaro nodded with a smile.

"Last I saw them, they were entering the gym. Satomi wanted to run a few tests on her to see her condition." Kotaro said. Negi joined Kotaro in going to the gym. Meanwhile, Jennifer was sitting by Chachamaru's side on the bleachers.

"How are you...Chachamaru?" Jennifer said. Chachamaru tried to move her arm but it was paralyzed half way up.

"I...am slowly recovering." Chachamaru said. Jennifer smiled.

"Keep that up and you'll be fine in no time." Jennifer said. While Satomi checked over Chachamaru, Negi and Kotaro entered.

"Negi..." Chachamaru thought. Negi approached Chachamaru and sat by her side.

"Hello Chachamaru. How are you?" Negi said. Chachamaru looked away.

"She's been better. Lately, she's felt pretty useless." Satomi said. Negi gasped and looked at her.

"I can't really do anything to cheer her up. She felt as if she could have done more besides being Karula's hostage last night. She felt as if she protected no one." Satomi said.

"Chachamaru. Please. Don't feel that bad." Negi said. Chachamaru's eyes looked at Negi and then looked away.

"Come on Chachamaru. At least one smile?" Kotaro said. Chachamaru quickly smiled then looked away.

"Man. She must be feeling pretty bad." Kotaro thought. Just then, Yuna came by with a basketball in her arm.

"How is she?" Yuna said. Satomi looked at her and sighed.

"That bad? Well, I don't know what to do about Chachamaru. If she can't move yet, she can't really do much." Yuna said. Chachamaru looked at her with a sad face.

"Oh! Sorry Chachamaru! I didn't mean to offend you!" Yuna said.

"It is all right. I did not take that offensively. I know what you mean." Chachamaru said. Yuna sighed and wiped her forehead. Kotaro had a feeling he knew of something they could do with Chachamaru.

"What's that?" Negi said. Later that day, Kotaro took them for a drive in his new car. The others rode in the back seat while Kotaro let Negi sit up front with him.

"Let Chachamaru just enjoy her time outside. Besides, you guys get to see my sweet new ride." Kotaro said. The others were quite impressed.

"Yeah. I had to save a fortune for this. But she was worth it." Kotaro said. Chachamaru sat by the window looking out at the buildings pass her by.

"Come on Chachamaru. Let's just enjoy being out in the fresh air. All right?" Satomi said.

"All right." Chachamaru said. She looked back outside. Meanwhile, Chamo was waking up in Negi's office after an afternoon nap. He yawned and stretched his paws out. His fur was a little ruffled from all the tossing and turning.

"Man. After what happened last night, that crazy witch has been giving me nightmares." Chamo said. As Chamo stumbled on the ground trying to wake up, Rose entered Negi's office.

"Excuse me. Mr. Springfield? Are you here?" Rose said. She didn't see Negi or Asuna and slowly entered.

"Mr. Springfield? Miss Kagurazaka? Anyone?" Rose said. As she slowly strolled through the office, she accidentally stepped on Chamo's tail. He was about to yelp in pain but he stopped realizing if he did, Rose would hear him. He tried to hold it in as Rose continued to stand on his tail.

"Come on Chamo! You can do it! You can do it! Don't let her hear you!" Chamo thought. But he couldn't hold it for long and let out a loud yell in pain. Rose gasped and looked down.

"Hey! Get off my tail! Get off! Get off! GET OFF!" Chamo shouted. Rose got off Chamo's tail and he sighed.

"Thanks. Boy, did that...eh?" Chamo said. He saw Rose looking at him and he just spoke! Chamo covered his mouth as Rose screamed from fright. She accidentally bumped into Negi's desk as she backed away.

"Ah! Talking rodent! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Rose said. She backed up more and eventually bumped into the wall behind her. In the process, she accidentally knocked over Negi's staff near his bookshelf in the corner. It fell on her lap.

"What? When did the dean have this?" Rose said. Chamo gasped.

"Hey! Get away from that! Don't touch it!" Chamo shouted. As Rose used the bookshelf to get up, she saw the strangely titled books in Negi's bookshelf. One of them was a brown journal and it had most of Negi's spells written in it.

"What is this? This looks like it is Mr. Springfield's writing." Rose said. Chamo groaned and dashed over to her.

"Hey kid! I'll give you five seconds to drop those things and leave! One! Two! Three..." Chamo said. But he saw Rose wasn't paying attention when her nose was in the book.

"What?! Hello?! Do I exist anymore?!" Chamo shouted. He groaned and looked spooked.

"Oh man! If Negi sees her here with those things, he'll kill me!" Chamo thought.

"Huh? Is this...?" Rose said. She read one of the spells and the staff suddenly started glowing in her hand!

"Gah! What the?!" Rose said. A beam of light fired from the staff and it hit her first. After she was glowing bright blue, the beam shot out and struck Chamo. After the spell ended, Chamo was suddenly smaller than normal!

"Hey! What spell did you read?!" Chamo said. His voice sounded high and squeaky. Rose gasped and picked up Chamo.

"Well?! Don't stand there! Go find Negi! Quick!" Chamo shouted. Rose started running to find Negi. Without knowing it, she still had Negi's staff in her arm. When Negi and the others came back with Chachamaru in a wheel chair, Negi saw Rose running up.

"Rose?" Negi said. Rose gasped for breath still holding Chamo in her hand.

"Mr. Springfield! I'm so sorry! I went into your office to ask you something, I heard your pet talking, I found this weird stick...and...look!" Rose said. She showed Negi the tiny Chamo in the palm of her hand. Asuna gasped.

"Oh dear. Now Rose? There's a good explanation for everything you've probably seen. Come on. Let's go back to my office." Negi said. As they went back, Rose gulped fearing she was in big trouble. Negi told Kotaro he would meet with the others later. Back in his office, Negi restored Chamo to normal size and Asuna stood by Negi's desk. Rose looked away frightened.

"Negi? It wasn't her fault. It was an accident." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"I know Asuna. And I'm not mad at her either." Negi said. Rose looked at Negi confused.

"Then...why did you call me in here?" Rose said. Negi cleared his throat.

"Well, as of right now Rose, you officially know my secret. So I think you should know a few things." Negi said. As Rose listened, she couldn't believe her ears.

"What?! You...You and Evangeline are...wizards?!" Rose said. Negi nodded.

"Don't be afraid Rose. I was like this the first time I saw Negi performing his magic. He was saving Nodoka from falling off a staircase." Asuna said "But that was when I met him when he first came to the academy." Rose was having a hard time believing this while Chamo came on her shoulder.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier." Chamo said. Rose was still spooked by Chamo and she got him off her shoulder.

"Then...what do you want me for?" Rose said.

"From what Chamo told me, my staff emitted some kind of magical aura around you before it connected with him. That means, for some reason, you have a hidden magical power inside you." Negi said. Rose gasped and looked at herself.

"The staff must have sensed it and partially awakened it." Negi said "Can you please keep this a secret from the rest of the school?" Rose nodded with her eyes still on herself.

"All right then. This has it's perks you know. Now Negi and I can show you anything magical we might want to show you." Asuna said. Just then, Mana came into Negi's office wearing a black coat.

"You wanted to see me Negi?" Mana said.

"Yes. Mana? I have a job for you and Setsuna." Negi said. Rose watched as Negi was talking with Mana. He took out a rough sketch of Karula's face from his desk drawer and showed it to Mana.

"This is Karula McDowell. Just lately, she attacked Evangeline and caused serious damage to Chachamaru. I want you and Setsuna to make sure that NONE of her dark magic effects this school at all." Negi said "Can you do it?" As Mana looked at Karula's drawing, she gasped.

"It's...her!" Mana said.

"Huh? Mana? Something up?" Asuna said.

"I know...her face." Mana said.

"Huh? You already know Karula? How?" Negi said. Mana suddenly started to remember something from her past. Konoe had given her a mission a few years before Negi arrived after a dark force was stirring up trouble. When she found the source of it, it turned out to be Karula herself.

"So, you're the night watchman that the old coot uses." Karula said. Mana chuckled.

"Yeah. I take it YOU are the one causing the problems?" Mana said. Karula chuckled.

"All of those and more." Karula said. Mana approached Karula and pointed one of her guns to the back of Karula's head.

"Not after I'm done with you. After this one shot, your little pranks end here...witch." Mana said. But right as Mana was ready to shoot, Karula vanished with a chuckle echoing in the moonlit sky.

"Sorry. But I've gotta run." Karula said. Mana growled and looked around. When she finished her story, Rose couldn't believe it.

"All right then. Can I still count on you and Setsuna to catch Karula?" Negi said. Mana stood straight and nodded.

"Yes sir. She won't get away from me this time!" Mana said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	4. Ch 4: The Magical Land Nightmare

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 4: The Magical Land Nightmare_**

In Mana's room late that night, she couldn't get Karula out of her head. She remembered when she was a child that she recieved a letter. It told her to come to her family's shrine late that night and bring no one. Mana did what the note said and found that Karula was waiting by Mana's shrine.

"Are...Are you the one from the note?" Mana said. Karula turned around and saw Mana. She smiled.

"Yes. My name is Karula McDowell. I wanted to bring a special gift to you little girl. I do hope you like it." Karula said.

"What is it?" Mana said. Karula chuckled and approached Mana. She kneeled down on one knee and put her hand on Mana's shoulder.

"I've heard you're a little priestess. Correct?" Karula said. Mana nodded.

"Well then, allow me to give this gift to you." Karula said. Suddenly, Karula bit Mana on her neck and she screamed. When Mana stopped screaming, she collapsed.

"There. That should do it." Karula said. Mana groaned and stood up.

"What...What did you do?!" Mana said. Suddenly, she felt a strange pain in her neck. When she looked around, she could see so many strange and evil looking creatures.

"Huh? What are...all of these?!" Mana said. Karula chuckled.

"These are demon spirits my dear. And you're looking at one as well. Ha. I hope you like this little gift. Bye." Karula said. After she vanished, her wicked laugh echoed the sky as Mana collapsed to her knees still clutching her neck. After Mana's dream ended, she looked around.

"If you thought that gift you gave me would scare me, you're sadly mistaken." Mana thought. The next day, Mana walked around campus keeping a sharp eye out for Karula. Meanwhile, Asuna met with Madoka and Kotaro in Negi's office. Negi was visiting Chachamaru in the school gym.

"Guys? I'm worried about Negi. He's been really caught up in his work at the office as well as worrying about Chachamaru. Not to mention he's got Mana patrolling the entire building looking for Karula." Asuna said. They watched as Mana passed by the windows.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Negi worries about Chachamaru and he doesn't want to leave her side." Madoka said. Kotaro nodded.

"But he's doing this too much. If he's not careful, he might agree to something that he might not be ready for because of all this worry. Luckily, I think I have an idea." Asuna said.

"I'd love to hear it." Kotaro said. Asuna reached into her pocket and she had four Magical Land tickets.

"I was thinking of spending the day with Negi at Magical Land. And, well, I was hoping you guys would come as well." Asuna said "We could make it a double date." Madoka and Kotaro looked at each other.

"Hmm. I see no harm done." Kotaro said.

"Yeah. Me too. OK Asuna. If it's for Negi, we'll come with you." Madoka said.

"Thanks you guys." Asuna said. Asuna went to see Negi and he told her everything. Since she didn't want Negi knowing it was her idea, she lied saying that Kotaro thought of it.

"All right Asuna. Tell Kotaro I'll come too." Negi said. As Asuna walked off, she felt pretty good about herself then. Later that day, Asuna, Negi, Kotaro and Madoka went to Magical Land.

"Here we are guys. Welcome to Magical Land." Asuna said.

"So, what ride should we hit first?" Kotaro said.

"Hmm. Not really sure. There's so many people here...that I don't know which to choose." Madoka said. Kotaro scanned the crowd to find any open rides.

"Sheesh. What is going on today? You think the park was having some kind of special event or something." Kotaro said. Just then, Asuna could hear her stomach growling.

"Guess that means it's lunch time." Asuna said. The others chuckled and walked off to find some lunch. Meanwhile, Chamo and Evangeline were with Rose in Negi's office. Negi had told Evangeline what happened with Rose and she figured she could help bring her magical powers out.

"All right then. Are you up for this? Waking your magical energy may be a bit difficult for someone as young as you." Evangeline said.

"I...I'm not sure. I just...felt really weird when I was like that. I don't know if that was a good thing or not." Rose said. Evangeline sighed and put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Listen. I've dealt with this kind of feeling before. When I was teaching Jennifer, she felt the same way. But she soon found it to be rewarding." Evangeline said.

"Yeah. Take it from Evangeline. She's quite a wiz when it comes to awakening magic powers." Chamo said. After thinking it would be all right, Rose decided to give it a try.

"Then drink this first. It's a special elixir that should help partially awaken your powers." Evangeline said. Rose took a small glass filled with red liquid in it and sniffed it.

"Is...this safe?" Rose said. Evangeline and Chamo nodded.

"All right then. Here...goes nothing." Rose said. She started drinking it down slowly with her eyes shut tightly. After she drank the last sip, she looked a little grossed out.

"Blech. This stuff tastes nasty." Rose said.

"Yeah. That's what Jennifer said. Now just give it a minute and it should be kicking in." Evangeline said. Just then, Rose started to glow bright blue again.

"Whoa! Talk about a really effective medicine!" Chamo said. Rose's eyes glowed bright blue and she could see Negi and the others at Magical Land.

"Evangeline?! What's going on?! I'm scared!" Rose said. Evangeline said that would be normal. But just as Rose continued to watch her friends, she grew horrified when she saw something massive attacking the fair grounds. On top of the giant thing was Karula!

"Oh no! Mr. Springfield is in danger!" Rose said. Evangeline looked rather confused and put her hand on Rose's head. The aura went to her and she could see the same thing Rose was seeing.

"K...Karula?! She's at...Magical Land?" Evangeline said. When she took her hand off Rose, she couldn't believe it. It would seem one of Rose's magical abilities was being able to see the future!

"Hold on a minute! She's a psychic?!" Chamo said.

"No time for that! Karula is going to attack Magical Land! Negi and the others are there!" Evangeline said. Chamo gasped.

"Then what are we standing around for?! Let's move!" Chamo shouted. Chamo leaped on Evangeline's shoulder as she rushed out pulling Rose with her.

"Wait! Evangeline! Why are you taking me?! Wait! Stop!" Rose said. Meanwhile, back at Magical Land, Negi and the others were riding together in one of the tea cup rides. Negi was starting to enjoy himself more and Asuna could see it. After the ride, they checked out some of the game stands. Negi won Asuna a stuffed rabbit from a target game.

"Oh Negi. He's so cute. Thank you." Asuna said. She lightly kissed Negi's cheek and chuckled. Negi smiled and they moved on.

"Enjoying yourself Negi?" Kotaro said eating cotton candy in his hand. Negi nodded. As the boys chatted, Madoka looked at Asuna holding her rabbit.

"Hey Asuna? Something tells me you're enjoying yourself more than you originally thought." Madoka said. Asuna asked her what she meant and Madoka replied with a wink and a smile.

"Uh...well, I...uh..." Asuna said. Madoka smiled.

"Come on Asuna. You're in love with Negi. Aren't you?" Madoka said. Asuna just stuttered after that before snapping out of it.

"All right. Maybe I do "like" him more than a friend. But no need to say it out loud. Especially when he can hear you." Asuna said. Madoka chuckled.

"Then you two should do more things together. Don't keep yourself bottled up Asuna or maybe Nodoka will beat you to Negi." Madoka said. Asuna groaned and looked away.

"Hey. I'll do it when I'm ready. All right?" Asuna said. Madoka smiled. As they progressed on, they were unaware of someone watching them. It was Karula.

"Isn't this cute? The little brats are together having a good time. Pity their fun is about to end." Karula said. As Karula looked around for something, Evangeline, Chamo and Rose arrived from the back entrance.

"Where is that little twit? He's in danger unless we find him!" Evangeline said. Rose thought she could see Negi but Evangeline didn't notice it. All she just noticed was Karula floating overhead.

"So...THERE she is!" Evangeline growled. Leaving Rose and Chamo behind, Evangeline rocketed off towards Karula with her teeth clenched and her eyes locked on her.

"Karula McDowell!" Evangeline shouted. Karula stuttered and turned toward Evangeline's voice. But before she could catch her, Evangeline struck her with a kick to the face. Karula flew back before she stopped herself.

"Oh drat. I hoped you wouldn't be here. But...I could use a little punching bag to beat on right now. Because...you've made me rather upset after kicking me." Karula said. As Evangeline and Karula engaged in battle, Negi and the others saw them after the other people pointed them out.

"Evangeline?! And Karula?!" Asuna said. Just then, Rose and Chamo came rushing up to them calling their names.

"Rose? Why are you here? It's too dangerous." Negi said.

"I don't know. When Evangeline found out, she dragged me with her." Rose said "Mr. Springfield! I can see the future! And you're in danger!" Negi and the others gasped. Karula groaned and fired a spell at Evangeline. But she dodged it with a confident smile.

"Missed me!" Evangeline said. Karula chuckled.

"Who said I was aiming for YOU?" Karula said. Evangeline gasped and looked back. Her spell struck one of the horses on the merry go round and it started growing to gigantic size. It's eyes glowed red and it neighed in a deep voice.

"Whoa! I heard of the Trojan Horse before. But that's ridiculous!" Asuna said. The giant horse spotted Negi and it raised it's giant hoofs. Negi gasped and summoned his staff. Right as the horse was about to stomp down, Negi created a barrier. The horse's attack was deflected and it crashed onto the ground.

"This is bad! We have to keep everyone safe! They're gonna get crushed!" Madoka said. Negi used a spell and he managed to blow everyone out of the park with a wind gust. The horse snorted and got back up. Karula landed on the horse's head.

"You little pests. How dare you do that to my horsie." Karula said. She ordered the giant horse to run them over and it's eyes flashed red.

"Incoming!" Kotaro shouted. The horse charged for them but they got away fast enough. Evangeline went for Karula at the head but Karula snapped her fingers. She summoned the little vampire creatures to her side.

"Get them boys!" Karula said. The little vampires seperated and headed for Negi's friends and Evangeline. Evangeline was caught off guard and she fell into a nearby stand.

"Oh no! Not them again!" Rose said. The vampires chuckled as they flew at Rose. Rose tripped on an fallen board as Negi and the others kept running. And as Negi ran, Chamo accidentally fell off his shoulder and landed by Rose. Luckily, when the horse passed over her, the giant hoofs missed them completely.

"Mr. Springfield!" Rose shouted. She gasped when she heard the vampires behind her.

"Come here little girl!" one said. Rose looked back and screamed. Suddenly, by some strange occurance, a bunch of nearby barrels came flying at them and the vampires were struck by the barrels and sent crashing down.

"Oh! That's smarts!" one of them said. Rose gasped and looked at her hands. They were glowing the same color she was before.

"What the? Did I...do that?" Rose said. Suddenly, her arms stretched straight out and she somehow captured them in the same aura. She was using another new power, psychokinesis.

"Holy cow!" Chamo said.

"Hey! Put us down!" one of them said. Knowing Rose had the power now, she looked at them angrily and started spinning around. As she spun, the vampires spun with her.

"This is for Mr. Springfield! Leave him...alone!" Rose shouted. With a loud yell, she threw the vampires clean out of sight and fell on her rear.

"Too much...spin..." Rose said sounding dizzy. The vampires flew at Karula and crashed into her.

"Agh! What the?!" Karula said. She saw her dazed vampire minions and they evaporated. Without a moment wasted, Evangeline dashed at Karula and slammed into her. The two crashed landed with the giant horse still charging after Negi.

"All right! I've had enough running away! Time to tame this crazy horse!" Kotaro said. He charged back at the horse as one of the hoofs came right at him. When it stomped down, Kotaro caught the hoof and started pushing against it.

"Kotaro!" Madoka shouted. Kotaro groaned as he kept the hoof elevated. Knowing Kotaro couldn't keep it up for long, Negi saw something on the horse's head. It was some kind of dark crystal. Believing that was the source of Karula's control over the horse, he fired a spell directly at it and the crystal shattered. The horse snorted and begun shrinking. When it was back to normal size, Karula gasped.

"Why you! How did you...?!" Karula said. She saw Evangeline and broke away. She vanished into thin air leaving everyone else behind. After Karula's departure, Negi and Evangeline used their magic to restore the park to normal. Madoka admired Kotaro for being really brave and she kissed him.

"Oh. Come on now. I could have taken that over sized barn animal." Kotaro said. Negi and Asuna looked back at Rose. Chamo told Negi what he saw Rose doing earlier.

"Wow. Rose. YOU really did that?" Asuna said. Rose looked away nervously and nodded. Negi chuckled and patted Rose on the head.

"Good job Rose." Negi said. Rose looked at Negi and smiled.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	5. Ch 5: Halloween Jamboree

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 5: Halloween Jamboree_**

For the next couple of days, Negi and the others had very peaceful days at the academy without much activity from Karula. And today had the entire academy buzzing with excitement. It was Halloween and everyone was wondering what to do. In Negi's office, Negi was meeting with Evangeline and Rose.

"Phew. I am glad we haven't had any trouble like what happened at Magical Land for a while. It was hard erasing all of those people's memories of what happened." Evangeline said. Negi was glad too.

"So, how is Rose's training Evangeline? You're not going hard on her. Are you?" Negi said. Evangeline huffed and looked away.

"What if I am? She needs hard training to bring her powers out." Evangeline said.

"But...Miss Evangeline. What about...what happened at...Magical Land?" Rose said. Evangeline looked at Rose and she gasped.

"That was just a fluke. I don't know how that happened, but it was just a one time thing. Don't feel confident just because of what happened then. Got it?" Evangeline said. Rose nodded with a spooked face.

"All right then. Rose? I know Evangeline seems like a hard teacher. But she trained me the same way. So don't feel like she is only doing this to you." Negi said "I promise that maybe I'll train you sometime. All right?" Rose nodded with a smile. Just then, Mana came in.

"OK Negi. I checked the entire school over and no signs of Karula or her magic." Mana said.

"Thank you Mana. Good work." Negi said. Right behind Mana, Asuna came in with something in her hand. It was an envelope.

"Hey Negi. Look at this. You got this in the mail today." Asuna said. Negi took the envelope and looked at the front. On the front were little drawn heads of Sakurako, Kakizaki and Ako.

"Oh. It's from Sakurako." Negi said. He opened it up and inside was a letter.

"Hmm. Oh. Well, isn't this nice? Sakurako and her friends are having their band performing in town tonight for the Halloween Festival. It says she's inviting us for the performance." Negi said.

"Hey. That is cool." Asuna said. Negi saw there were a few tickets in the envelope as well for their concert.

"Uh...Mr. Springfield? Who's Sakurako?" Rose said. Negi chuckled and pulled a picture out of his desk. It showed Negi with Sakurako and the other cheerleaders when they were at Mahora Academy.

"This is her. She used to be a student here. She and two of her friends formed a band after they graduated and now they go around performing for special events." Negi said. He handed Rose the picture and she saw Sakurako's smiling face.

"Oh. That's cool. I'd love to meet them." Rose said. Just then, Madoka came in.

"Hey guys. I couldn't help hearing your little conversation. Sakurako is inviting you to her band's performance? I was actually going to see them right now." Madoka said.

"Perfect. Then allow us to come with you." Negi said. As they headed out, Asuna saw Negi was acting more calm now than he was earlier.

"Hmm. I guess Negi isn't worrying about Chachamaru as much. I wonder why." Asuna thought. Just as she thought that, she saw Chachamaru pass by walking straight up.

"Huh? Cha...Chachamaru?" Asuna said. Chachamaru saw her and waved.

"Hello Asuna. In case you are wondering, Satomi was able to repair me completely. I feel...back to normal now." Chachamaru said. Asuna smiled.

"Really? Wow. That's good news." Asuna said. Meanwhile, at the sight for the Halloween Festival, Sakurako was preparing for the performance. Her band mates were Kakizaki and Ako.

"Well guys, let's make tonight one of our best performances. All right?" Sakurako said. Kakizaki chuckled as she did her face make up.

"Relax Sakurako. You're probably saying that since our old professor is coming to see it." Kakizaki said. As the others talked on, Karula watched from a tree.

"Hmm. A Halloween concert eh? This ought to be good for a few screams." Karula said. She jumped down and approached Sakurako's group.

"Hello there ladies. I'm new to your support team. My name is Karula. I'm an expert at "special effects", if you know what I mean." Karula said. The others looked at her confused. Ako said she never really saw Karula until now.

"Guess our manager forgot to tell us. Anyway, thanks for your support Karula. I hope you make our show dazzling." Kakizaki said. Karula chuckled with a sinister grin. Just then, she heard Negi and the others coming up. Karula groaned and walked off before she was seen. When Madoka saw her friends again, Sakurako rushed over and hugged her.

"Hey Madoka. I didn't know you were bringing Negi and the others early for the concert." Kakizaki said.

"Well, I told them you guys wanted me to help out. And I figured I'd invite them as well." Madoka said. She introduced them to Rose and she waved.

"Hey there. You're new at the academy I take it?" Sakurako said. Rose nodded.

"That's so cool. We actually used to be Negi's students back when he was a teacher. Nice to meet ya." Ako said.

"Hey guys. So, you're in town today for the festival?" Asuna said.

"Yeah. And don't worry. We'll do a concert so amazing that it will blow your minds." Sakurako said. From behind a van, Karula heard them and chuckled.

"Yes. I'll make sure to "blow" their minds out...right out of their little heads." Karula said. She vanished with a sinister chuckle. When night came to the grounds, the Halloween Festival was beginning. Most of the girls from the academy were at the festival dressed in Halloween costumes.

"Wow. Look at everyone here. We've got ourselves a packed audience." Ako said. In the crowd, Negi and the others were enjoying the festival. Negi was dressed as a wizard, Asuna was dressed like a red devil, Madoka was dressed as a vampire and Rose came as a fairy. Konoka and Setsuna were there as well since Negi invited them. Konoka was a maiden and Setsuna was her guardian swordsman.

"You look so cool in that outfit Setsuna. It really suits you." Konoka said. Setsuna chuckled.

"You think so Konoka?" Setsuna said. Konoka nodded.

"She's right. You look really cool in that outfit." Asuna said. She looked around at the others at the festival and she couldn't believe how many students from the academy were here.

"Looks like a lot of the students came out for the festival. Heh. If only most of these kids would focus on their classwork like they do stuff like this." Asuna said. Everyone chuckled together. Just then, Negi heard someone calling his name. He looked back and saw Takahata with Shizuna.

"Oh. Takahata! Shizuna! Hello!" Negi said.

"Hello Negi. It's been a while. Hasn't it?" Takahata said. Negi nodded saying that was for sure. A few years ago, when Negi became the new dean, Takahata and Shizuna retired their jobs as teachers.

"We really miss you guys back at the academy. You sure you couldn't come back and Negi could find you some new jobs?" Asuna said. Shizuna chuckled.

"It's all right Asuna. We might be too old for whatever job Negi has for us anyway." Shizuna said. Rose watched the conversation feeling happy to see so many faces Negi and his friends knew.

"Well, why are we sitting around here for? We've got a festival to enjoy!" Madoka said.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go see the others." Negi said. They went off to see Sakurako's band before their performance began. But from a tree, Karula watched with a sinister grin.

"Hey Madoka? How come Kotaro didn't show?" Asuna said. Madoka chuckled.

"Oh. Him? He was sound asleep when I found him. I decided not to wake him." Madoka said. Meanwhile, at Kotaro's apartment, he was sleeping soundly on his bed with a few snores. Back at the festival, Rose froze right in place. Her eyes glowed bright blue.

"Eh? Rose? You OK?" Asuna said. In Rose's mind, she could see Karula with a few movie monster creatures around her.

"Oh no. I saw...Karula. She's here!" Rose said.

"What?! That witch...is here?!" Negi said. They looked around for Karula just as Sakurako's band was getting ready to perform. As their performance begun, Karula floated above the stage. She saw a few of the girls in their costumes.

"Now to give that "mind blowing performance" I promised them." Karula said. She snapped her fingers and some of the girls began changing into whatever monster they were dressed as.

"Huh? Over there!" Madoka said. They looked back and saw some of the students were now zombies, mummies, werwolves and a few were Frankenstein.

"Oh great! It's "Attack of the Movie Monsters" night!" Asuna said. Negi looked up and saw Karula in the moonlight.

"There she is! It's Karula!" Negi said. Karula chuckled and pointed at Negi.

"All right Springfield! Let's see just what you can do!" Karula said. She flew towards Negi with magical aura surrounding her hands.

"Now I'm gonna turn you into a warty little toad!" Karula said. But right before she reached Negi, a lone bullet shot out scaring her. She looked towards the bullet and saw Mana.

"I found you...Karula McDowell. You won't get away now." Mana said. Karula chuckled.

"Well, well. Mana Tatsumiya. It's been fifteen years since I last saw you. What HAVE you been up to?" Karula said "We MUST catch up sometime." Mana chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. We will...once your locked up in chains!" Mana said. As Karula glided off, Mana tailed her.

"Get back here you witch!" Mana shouted. On stage, Sakurako and the others saw what happened to the audience.

"Whoa! Either those are really convincing costumes...or they're REAL monsters!" Sakurako said. One of the zombies headed for stage but Kakizaki kicked her away.

"Ew! I think they ARE real!" Kakizaki said. Negi saw Sakurako's group being attacked and he rushed through the crowd.

"Negi! Wait up!" Asuna shouted.

"Come on! Hurry!" Negi said. Meanwhile, Mana was firing at Karula as she flew away.

"Ha. You've got terrible aim. Is this because of old age or have you always been this way?" Karula said. Mana grumbled and aimed another gun at her. She fired and it struck Karula. She started sparking.

"What the?! What...happened?!" Karula said. Mana chuckled.

"Sorry. Guess I didn't tell you I have magical bullets in my belt. And these bullets...can short circuit your magic witch." Mana said. Karula growled and tried to fire a spell at Mana. But due to the bullet's effect, she only got a little spark that acted like a firecracker.

"Gah! She wasn't joking." Karula thought. Mana jumped off a tree and tackled into Karula. They landed on the ground as Mana held Karula's hands behind her back.

"Now you're mine! I've finally got you Karula McDowell." Mana said. But right as she said that, one of the werewolf students tackled her and knocked her off Karula.

"Oh. Nice try." Karula said. Mana groaned as she wrestled with the werewolf. Karula started to build magical energy inside her and it broke her free of the bullet's effect.

"Darn it! She's...stronger than before!" Mana thought. As Mana continued to struggle, Negi and his friends fought their way through the crowd of screaming people.

"Out of the way! Coming through! Move it or lose it!" Asuna said. They reached Sakurako and the others on stage. Karula saw them and growled.

"All right then. Let's make things a little more frightening." Karula said. She saw a bunch of pumpkins and fired a spell at them. They came alive and started lashing out their vines at people.

"Go! Bring me that mage's head!" Karula shouted. She fired spells at anything she could find and soon she had an army of evil pumpkins, skeletons and movie monsters coming at Negi.

"Whoa! We're gonna die!!" Sakurako said. Just then, Rose groaned. She could feel her magical energy building up again. The only problem was she seemed to be losing control of herself.

"Uh...Mr. Springfield? I feel...really weird..." Rose said. Suddenly, she started losing control of her powers and started flinging the pumpkin minions around. They splattered into mush when they struck any hard surface. Asuna grabbed Rose's arms and held them down.

"Rose. Take it easy. Your powers are going haywire!" Asuna said. But Rose couldn't help it. Negi knew only one thing could help her. He reached into his shirt pocket and got a pill out. He gave it to Rose and she swallowed it. In a flash, Rose's powers vanished and she collapsed catching her breath.

"Sorry about that Rose. But that magic controlling pill should keep your powers under control for a while." Negi said. He turned to see the approaching evil monster army.

"Now then...I'll handle these freaks." Negi said. He called his staff and started saying a spell. Karula watched as her monsters started closing in on Negi. But right when he was surrounded by them, he finished the spell and launched out a wave of light. It hit everything and Karula's influence on them vanished. The girls and the other objects went back to normal. And this included the werewolf that was wrestling Mana.

"Huh? Hey. You OK?" Mana said. The girl in the werewolf costume was partially dizzy.

"Grr! Darn that Springfield! Why is he so annoying?! And...that girl. What is the deal with her? There's...something about her." Karula said. She remembered Mana would probably be getting up again and fire another bullet at her. She vanished quickly just as Mana remembered Karula was here.

"McDowell!" Mana said. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at Karula. But she was gone before she could find her.

"Darn it! Not again!" Mana said. After the festival went back to normal, Negi explained that everything was just a Halloween trick that Sakurako's group played on everyone and they just laughed.

"All right then. Let's get this concert started!" Sakurako said. With Ako and Kakizaki, the three of them started playing rock music on stage with Sakurako holding her red guitar. They were dressed up as bats and the concert was a success. Even Negi and his friends were enjoying themselves.

"Wow. They're really good. How come you didn't want to join them Madoka?" Asuna said. Madoka chuckled.

"I found this job to be a little more relaxing than being a crazed rock star...like Sakurako there." Madoka said. On stage, Sakurako was starting to make crazy rocked out faces as she played. Everyone laughed as the music went on through the night.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	6. Ch 6: Abandoning a New Path

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 6: Abandoning a New Path_**

While training with Evangeline, Rose is beginning to get a grip on her powers. However, just recently, Rose has been losing control of herself. She can't get her powers to work with her when she wants them to.

"Come on. Are you really this weak when it comes to controlling your magical powers?" Evangeline said. Rose was exhausted from all the hard training she was going through. Chachamaru and Jennifer were with her.

"Master. Maybe you need to give Rose a rest." Chachamaru said. Evangeline looked at her.

"What was that Chachamaru? Did you forget how Jennifer turned out from my hard training?" Evangeline said. Jennifer chuckled.

"Actually, you gave me an easier time than you're giving Rose. But Chachamaru's right. Give the kid a break. She's been training with you since she got out of class." Jennifer said. Rose dropped to her knees catching her breath.

"Not until she's gotten control of her powers. I cannot let something like what happened yesterday occur again. She is going to keep training until I say so." Evangeline said. She looked at Rose and groaned.

"What are you doing? Come on. Get up. If you want to help your dean, you have to get stronger. Do you want that?" Evangeline said. Rose looked at Evangeline determined.

"Yes. I do." Rose said. Evangeline looked at Rose.

"Then let's keep going." Evangeline said.

"Yes ma'am." Rose said. Chachamaru and Jennifer looked at each other worried. When Rose returned to her room, she saw her roomate Grace stretching her arms. Grace was a year older than Rose and she had short green hair. She had a white top shirt with black shorts.

"Hey Rose. Where were you?" Grace said. Rose stuttered knowing she had to keep her training with Evangeline a secret.

"Uhh...I was...at Library Island?" Rose said. Grace chuckled.

"You go there everyday, don't you?" Grace said. Rose chuckled with an embarrassed face.

"Anyway, any mail for me?" Rose said. Grace shook her head.

"Not really. We really didn't get anything special today." Grace said. As Rose put her bag away, her arms felt a slight sting. Her training with Evangeline was really pressurizing her body. Grace saw Rose trying to flex her arms to get rid of the pain.

"You need a massage. Don't you? Allow me." Grace said. Rose laid face down on her bed as Grace massaged her back. As Rose was laying there, she was wondering if training this hard was really worth it. She didn't even want the powers. Grace saw Rose's face.

"Hey Rose? You all right? You look like something is on your mind." Grace said. Rose gasped and looked at Grace.

"No. I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it." Rose said. Grace could tell that by Rose's embarrassed face that she was lying.

"All right. What is it? Come on. You can tell me. I'm your friend." Grace said. Rose sighed and sat up next to Grace.

"Well, there is something I'm doing after school...that is making me feel achy afterwards." Rose said.

"No wonder you always seem stiff when you come back. What is it? Are you training with the gym teacher or something?" Grace said. Rose looked at her and shook her head.

"Well, whatever it is, it must be getting to you. This is the fifth time this week I had to massage you to get you limber again." Grace said. Rose sighed.

"I know. But...I don't know what to do." Rose said "I don't want to make anyone mad at me. But...I can't take it anymore. I feel like my arms are going to fall off." Grace looked at Rose very worried.

"Rose...if this is making you feel this way...then you should just stop doing it. Simple as that." Grace said. Rose gasped and looked at Grace.

"Wh...What?" Rose said. Grace held her hand.

"You heard me. You shouldn't feel nervous to tell somebody that something isn't working out. I'm sure they'll understand." Grace said.

"Well, I don't know...if I can." Rose said. Grace sighed.

"Listen. Just tell them straight on. They'll respect that." Grace said. But when Rose tried telling that to Evangeline, she didn't take it well.

"You want to what? After everything we've been through, you want to STOP your training?" Evangeline said. Rose nodded with a frightened face.

"Evangeline? Maybe Negi should train Rose for a while. You're really putting stress on her body." Jennifer said.

"Don't tell me how to train my student Jennifer! I trained you and you've got complete control of your powers!" Evangeline said. Jennifer chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Actually...I had a few tutoring sessions with Negi when you were gone." Jennifer said. Evangeline looked at her angrily.

"You what?" Evangeline said. Rose figured now would be a good time to leave. But right when she did, Evangeline grabbed her shoulder.

"And where are you going? No student of mine is going to go crawling away like that." Evangeline said. Rose looked at Evangeline frightened.

"Now come on. Your training isn't going to just...go away." Evangeline said. But as she pulled Rose back, Rose slapped Evangeline's hand and stepped back.

"N..No!" Rose said. Evangeline looked at Rose.

"What did you just say to me?!" Evangeline said. Rose saw Evangeline's anger boiling in her eyes and she grew horrified. She started running away without looking back.

"Hey! You get back here you little brat! If you leave now, your powers will go haywire again!" Evangeline shouted. She begun to go after her but Chachamaru caught her.

"Let me go Chachamaru!" Evangeline said. Jennifer looked at Evangeline angrily.

"How could you do that to her? She didn't even want to be forced into this. You're scaring the living daylights out of her with your training." Jennifer said. Evangeline groaned. Later that day, Rose was all alone in the forest surrounding the school grounds. She was sitting against a tree crying. She rested her arms on her legs and she cried in her arms. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna were very upset at Evangeline. Chachamaru and Jennifer joined Evangeline in Negi's office.

"Evangeline. I thought I told you not to go that far with Rose's training. She isn't a machine." Negi said. Evangeline huffed.

"None of you can tell me how I should train someone. It's the only way she can get a better grasp on her powers. If not, she'll be going around causing untold mayhem with her powers going crazy." Evangeline said.

"That's still no reason not to give Rose a break from training once in a while. She's not like Negi. She hasn't had any other kind of magic experiences before any of this." Asuna said. Evangeline looked away.

"To think...that little brat had the nerve to ask me to stop her training. She should be grateful." Evangeline said. Negi and Asuna looked at her angrily. Just then, Grace came into Negi's office catching her breath.

"Dean Springfield! Rose is gone! I can't find her anywhere on campus!" Grace said. Everyone gasped.

"You can't what? Don't worry Grace. We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far." Asuna said. Evangeline was starting to worry that she WAS going too hard on Rose if she ran away like this.

"Oh no. I hope that crazy sister of yours doesn't get her hands on Rose or her powers!" Jennifer said. Evangeline gasped. Suddenly realizing this, she was the first one rushing out the door.

"Grace! Come on. Let's go find Rose." Negi said. Grace nodded and joined Negi, Asuna, Jennifer and Chachamaru as they followed Evangeline. Negi radioed Mana and told her to keep her eyes peeled for Rose.

"Got ya Negi. Will do." Mana said. Setsuna was with her and she heard Negi's order. As everyone looked for Rose, she was still sitting in the forest crying.

"What am I? I'm...a freak now. My powers...are just out of control. Ever since I tried to help that day, my powers go crazy and...my visions won't stop." Rose said. She looked at her hands and tightened them.

"Why did...this happen to me?" Rose said. As she cried, Karula watched from a branch in the tree behind her. She jumped down to Rose's side and sat next to her.

"What is wrong little one?" Karula said. Rose looked at Karula with her eyes full of tears.

"I...I can't make anyone around me happy. I train so hard with Evangeline...and I lie to my roomate about it. But no matter...how much I work, my powers can't be controlled." Rose said. Suddenly, Rose's hands glowed and she grabbed a bunch of sticks by her feet with her psychokinesis. She growled and threw them away. Karula pretended to be amazed.

"Don't worry dearie. I know how you feel. Ever since I was born, I've always been a freak." Karula said. Rose looked at Karula.

"It's true. From the very moment I was born, I had no idea of my untapped potential. It wasn't until I was four that I realized what I was capable of. However, as my powers grew, my number of friends shrunk." Karula said "You and I are almost alike." Karula patted Rose on the head.

"If you want someone to show you the way, then let me be your new magical teacher Rose. I'll be a much kinder teacher to you than my cruel, heartless sister Evangeline." Karula said. Just as Rose was about to answer her invite, her eyes started to glow bright blue.

"What...What is this?" Karula said.

"Oh no. Not again." Rose said. In Rose's eyes, she saw a fiendish purple orb being held by a wicked shaped hand made of stone. The energy in the stone swirled around and multiple monsters started rising from the ground around the object. She then saw this object was in some kind of cave out by the shores of Mahora City.

"I saw something...horrifying." Rose said. Karula asked her to describe what it was. When she told her the oddly shaped thing she saw, Karula gasped.

"It...It couldn't be. She couldn't have POSSIBLY seen...the Reaper's Claw. Could she?" Karula said. She turned Rose towards her.

"What else did you see? Did you see ANYTHING leading to where it is? You have to tell me. I seek that object you saw in your vision." Karula said. Rose was growing worried.

"Uh...Miss Karula? You're kind of...clutching me too tight." Rose said. But Karula didn't listen and started shaking her. Rose started to get scared and try to break free.

"Wait! Please! Let me go! Stop! You're hurting me!" Rose said. But Karula didn't stop.

"That thing you saw. It couldn't have been the Reaper's Claw, was it? Tell me! Tell me you little...!" Karula said. Rose finally broke free and Karula looked at her completely shocked.

"Come on! Tell me! Where is it? Where? Where?!" Karula said. Rose was too scared to speak and she started running away.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Karula shouted. She flew after Rose just as Rose started screaming. Out by the woods, Evangeline heard her.

"Rose..." Evangeline thought. She started hurrying into the forest towards the sound of Rose's screams. Meanwhile, Rose continued to run in fear. But she tripped on a uprooted tree root and Karula caught her. Rose tried to break free of her.

"Listen to me! I won't hurt you. Just tell me if you saw is what I am looking for!" Karula said. Rose said she would never talk.

"You aren't going without me saying so! Now tell me or you're going to be..." Karula said. But she stopped when she saw Evangeline staring her in the face.

"In so much trouble!" Evangeline said. As Rose broke free, she just stood there as Karula and Evangeline's eyes were locked on each other.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	7. Ch 7: Falling Into Insanity

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 7: Falling Into Insanity_**

As Evangeline and Karula looked at each other, Rose slowly backed away. She was sure that fireworks were going to fly between the two of them. However, from a bush, Grace saw Evangeline and Karula with a spooked look on her face.

"Rose? What is going on? Tell me there is a logical explanation for all this." Grace thought. Evangeline growled.

"Take your filthy, disgusting hands off my student!" Evangeline said. Karula growled and they both jumped back.

"YOUR student? The little annoyance was just about to be my student. And now YOU decide to show up again?" Karula said.

"No. Evangeline. She's wrong. I didn't agree to anything like that at all. She started scaring me when I saw something I probably shouldn't have." Rose said. Evangeline looked at Rose.

"What she DID see was the Reaper's Claw! And I won't let her leave until she tells me where she saw it!" Karula said. Evangeline's eyes widened.

"The...Reaper's Claw? No. Not THAT thing. I haven't heard that thing's name in over fifty years!" Evangeline said.

"Why? What's the Reaper Claw?" Rose said. Evangeline looked at Rose.

"The Reaper's Claw is a dark artifact that one can use to revive any dark soul and have it completely under the wielder's control. Once you wear the glove, good luck getting it off." Negi said. He and Asuna just emerged from the forest behind Evangeline.

"Oh great. MORE annoying little pests." Karula said. Evangeline looked at Karula angrily.

"In case you're wondering, you'll never bring out that girl's TRUE powers the way you're training her. If she studies under my wing, I'll bring her powers out so fast that your methods will be forgotten." Karula said.

"Oh yeah? Well, in that process, she'll lose her real self and become a monster!" Evangeline said. Rose gasped. Just then, everyone saw Grace emerging from the bushes.

"Rose? What's going on here? What are they talking about?" Grace said. Rose gasped when she saw her friend. Karula growled.

"We don't need YOU snooping around here. Begone!" Karula said. She fired a blast of energy at Grace and she sent her crashing into a tree. Rose gasped.

"Grace! No!" Rose said. She hurried to her side and Evangeline was even more angry.

"How DARE you attack an innocent life like that! Now you're NOT getting away alive!" Evangeline said. With that, Karula and Evangeline engaged in a fierce battle and their powers clashed.

"You should know better Evangeline! You'll only kill yourself!" Karula said. As the two fought, Rose helped her friend up.

"Grace? Grace! Wake up!" Rose said. The slam into the tree knocked Grace out slightly. But a few shakes from Rose woke her.

"Rose? Is that...Is that you?" Grace said. Rose smiled and hugged her friend. Negi and Asuna watched as the two witches contiued to clash without end in the sky.

"I'll turn you into a wart covered toad like you're supposed to be!" Karula said. Evangeline growled.

"I think you're talking about yourself you old hag!" Evangeline said. Karula growled and slammed Evangeline towards the ground. Evangeline regained her composure and looked up at her.

"Just face it! You can't beat me sister! NO ONE can!" Karula said.

"Oh yeah? Try fighting the THREE of us and say that!" Negi said. He fired a spell at Karula and it slammed into her. Right when Negi was about to fire again, Evangeline interfered.

"No! Stay out of this! If anyone is going to take down Karula, it's going to be me!" Evangeline said. Asuna looked at her annoyed.

"Evangeline!" Asuna said. Evangeline looked back at them.

"Just get Rose and her friend out of here! Now!" Evangeline said. Karula growled and flew down towards Rose. But Evangeline stepped in front and caught Karula by her hands.

"Get...out of my way sister!" Karula said.

"Not...a...chance!" Evangeline said. Rose gasped and started getting herself and Grace away from the two of them. When Evangeline saw they were away, she forced Karula back and started firing rapid blasts of magic at her. They were all hitting her dead center.

"Ha! Now I've got you! How does THAT feel sister?!" Evangeline said. When she stopped firing, she figured it was all over. But from the smoke of her attacks, a lone shot fired out and struck Evangeline in the shoulder. The attack was so thin that it looked like a small beam of energy. And the strike left Evangeline's nerves completely paralyzed.

"What the?! What...is...this?!" Evangeline said. She could hear Karula's laugh and saw her descending down from the smoke.

"How in the?! All of those hit her dead center! There's no WAY those couldn't have done at least a SCRATCH on her!" Asuna said. Karula chuckled and approached her paralyzed sister.

"Now really Evangeline. Did you think any of THOSE would hurt me?" Karula said. She started striking Evangeline with punches. Evangeline couldn't defend herself and took each one to the face.

"You'll need...a lot more...than THAT...if you EVER...want to...beat me!" Karula said. With an elbow to the head, Evangeline fell to her knees. She groaned knowing she couldn't break free.

"No! Miss Evangeline!" Rose shouted. Karula looked at Rose.

"Don't worry Rose. Your new teacher will make sure your powers blossom properly." Karula said. Rose gasped and looked at Evangeline horrified.

"Evangeline! Let us help!" Negi said. But Evangeline just said "No!" once again.

"I'll...beat you Karula. Just you wait. I SWEAR it!" Evangeline said. Karula chuckled and made a dark sword of energy in her hand. When Evangeline saw it, she gasped.

"No. That's what she...did to Chachamaru." Evangeline thought. In her mind, she pictured when Karula struck her in the back and left Chachamaru on the ground sparking. Evangeline watched as Karula drew her blade back.

"Ha. By the time you ever become that powerful, I will have already ruled the world alongside my beloved Gragon. So don't think you'll get stronger anytime this century! Goodbye Evangeline McDowell!" Karula said "This is your END!" As Karula swung her blade towards Evangeline, Evangeline's heart began beating faster.

"No. This...can't be the end." Evangeline thought. The last thing she saw was Karula's devilish smile on her face before shutting her eyes.

"I...can't let this end here. I have to beat my sister!" Evangeline thought. Around her, her friends started calling her name.

"I...have to...I have to win! No matter what happens, I have to WIN!" Evangeline thought. Suddenly, in a flash, Evangeline's arm shot out and caught the blade in her hand! Karula gasped along with everyone else.

"I thought we had an understanding Evangeline. This is a MAJOR problem for me if you go getting yourself killed like this!" a voice said. Judging from where the voice was coming from, it sounded like it was coming out of Evangeline's mouth.

"Evangeline? Is that her?" Negi said. Asuna shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Suddenly, Mana and Setsuna arrived.

"Negi! We're here. Don't worry. We'll..." Setsuna said. But Negi stuck his arm out telling them to cease their attack. As Evangeline cackled in an different voice, Karula looked at her nervously.

"What the? You. You CAN'T be Evangeline. Who...or WHAT are you?" Karula said. Evangeline chuckled in a slightly insane sounding voice.

"You wanna know who I am huh?" she said. With one last chuckle, Karula was certain this wasn't her younger sister anymore.

"My name...is Gragon!" Evangeline said. Her head suddenly looked towards her with an insane look in her eyes and her other hand slashed Karula straight across her body with dark energy emitting from her claw like fingers. She laughed insanely as Karula groaned from the pain. She leaped away from Evangeline clutching her chest. Five slash marks were seen on her chest.

"What in the?!" Karula thought.

"Evangeline! What a complete idiot you are! Couldn't you tell?!" Evangeline shouted in an insane tone. Karula gasped.

"You just stood there taking your sister's insults while that nerve racking spell was keeping you frozen in place! Your bones must have been cracking from the pressure!" Evangeline shouted "You really ARE a hopeless nimrod!" She suddenly shattered the paralyzing spell Karula casted on her.

"E...Evangeline?" Negi said nervously. Asuna was spooked as well.

"Now I'll show ya...how I kill a witch!" Evangeline yelled. Karula gasped.

"Now hold on. Wait a minute! Don't come near me! Stay back!" Karula shouted. Evangeline started laughing insanely and firing giant black waves of energy at Karula.

"What in the world IS this?!" Karula thought. She jumped back just as the attacks struck the ground. But just as Karula landed on her feet, Evangeline started towards her.

"You can't get away from me Karula! Watch! I'll drive you into the ground!" Evangeline cackled. As Karula moved quickly to evade Evangeline's attacks, everyone was just completely stunned.

"No way. This...There's no WAY that can be Evangeline! Why did she call herself Gragon just then?!" Asuna said completely horrified. Negi couldn't find the right words to explain it.

"Evangeline. She's gone crazy!" Rose thought. Just as Karula dodged the last attack, she was grabbed by Evangeline from behind her. She looked back at her insane sister's face and she was bitten hard on the neck. She screamed loudly and a dark power bursted out striking them both. When the smoke from the fighting ceased, Karula was losing her balance and blood leaked down her face and arms.

"This incredibly insane power...that face...you can't...REALLY be Gragon..." Karula said. Evangeline chuckled and approached her.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. All you need to know is that when I'm done with you, you're going to..." Evangeline said "Disappear!" When Evangeline said "disappear" in her own voice, she gasped. Evangeline clutched her head and she started screaming. Everyone was even more freaked out than before.

"Oh great. Now what?!" Asuna said. As Evangeline screamed, her inner self was trying to break free.

"I don't need you! Stop getting in my way!" Evangeline yelled.

"You're the one who's getting in the way! Don't you get it?! I was just about to kill her! You'll win this if you just leave it to me! Now let go!" Evangeline shouted. She continued fighting with herself as if she had gone crazy.

"Stop this! Evangeline! You fool! Darn you! You'll never win! Do us a favor and let ME deal the final blow! You can't...die!" Evangeline shouted. With one final ear piercing shriek, Evangeline seemed to have finally snapped her mind and she passed out. Everyone looked at her horrified as to what would happen next. When Evangeline came to, Karula was already gone.

"Ugh. What...what happened?" Evangeline said.

"You went totally insane! You started using these crazy attacks and scaring everyone. You even horrified Karula. Now that you're awake, I can tell you she flew away." Asuna said. Evangeline looked around and saw all the damage she caused.

"Oh geez. Sorry about that. That was a bit of an unwelcomed interruption." Evangeline said. Negi was just dumb struck.

"An interruption? THAT is what that was to her?" Negi thought. Evangeline turned to Rose and saw her and Grace staring.

"Rose? What...What is going on here?" Grace said.

"I...I can...explain?" Rose said. From the sound of their voices, they sounded too scared to speak. Evangeline sighed and looked at Negi.

"Negi? I didn't want to tell you this, but...I've been hiding something from you all these years since Gragon was defeated." Evangeline said. She looked away as Asuna and Negi looked at her.

"Well? What is it? Out with it! Spill it!" Asuna said. Evangeline looked back at Negi and Asuna.

"Part of Gragon's soul...is still within me." Evangeline said. Everyone gasped and looked at Evangeline. Meanwhile, in the skies over Mahora City, Karula flew away still clutching her right shoulder. Her arms still had dried blood on them along with her face.

"Evangeline...she's...a monster..." Karula thought.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	8. Ch 8: My Unseen Life

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 8: My Unseen Life_**

Back at Mahora Academy, Negi and Asuna brought Evangeline to the nurse's office and laid her on a bed. Negi and Asuna thought it would be best for Evangeline to rest up. They didn't want Gragon's soul going out of control and possessing her again.

"I already told you...I'm fine." Evangeline said. Just then, Nagi entered with Nekane and Anya.

"Oh great. Will the annoyances never cease?" Evangeline said. Nagi chuckled.

"Come on love. Just because the two of us got hitched doesn't mean you have to start acting like that everytime we meet." Nagi said. Negi and Asuna froze up and constantly looked at Evangeline and Nagi.

"Wait. You mean...you...and she...had...? Ugh." Asuna said before fainting. Nagi chuckled.

"Yeah. I should have told ya sooner Negi." Nagi said. Negi's face blushed bright red as Evangeline looked away blushing.

"In any case, did you know Evangeline had part of Gragon's soul still trapped within her?" Negi said. Nagi said he didn't know and looked at Evangeline.

"Look. It's nothing. I've gotten control of that lunatic. It just...takes me a while to do so." Evangeline said.

"In any case, you're staying out of the action for a while until we do something about that twisted self of yours." Asuna said. Evangeline groaned saying it probably couldn't be helped.

"That's a good little girl." Asuna said patting Evangeline's head. Evangeline growled telling her to cut it out. Meanwhile, back at Rose's room, she and Grace were having a long discussion about what Grace saw last night.

"M..Magic? That's what you've been doing after class? No way. And here I thought you were doing extra credit for gym class." Grace said. Rose looked away.

"I..I didn't want you to know Grace. I don't...want anyone to see me as a freak." Rose said. Grace sighed and put her hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose looked at Grace.

"I don't see you as a freak. In fact, I think that makes you special. You shouldn't feel ashamed about it." Grace said. Rose gasped.

"R...Really?" Rose said. Grace chuckled and winked.

"Sure. I mean, who else has been sticking up for you since we became roommates?" Grace said. Rose started crying and Grace hugged her. She was glad Grace was so understanding of all of this.

"Don't worry. No matter what you choose to do, I'll keep supporting you." Grace said. Rose smiled knowing she would. Later that day, she returned to see Negi in his office.

"Um...Mr. Springfield? I have...something to...ask...a...a favor really." Rose said. Negi looked at Rose and chuckled.

"Let me guess. You want me to continue your training?" Negi said. Rose gasped looking away.

"Well, with Evangeline healing herself, I suppose it would be all right." Negi said. Rose started to smile.

"So, how did things go with Grace?" Negi said. Rose told Negi everything they talked about and how she said that she would still support her.

"That's good. It's good to have friends like her." Negi said. Just then, two other students came passing by Negi's office. They were two other students a grade level higher than Rose. Their names were Brittany and Tiffany. These two thought they were the best students to come to the academy and they had a big ego problem.

"Oh look. Little Rosie got herself in trouble again? Tsk. Tsk. Some girls NEVER learn." Brittany said. Negi could easily see who had been picking on Rose most of the time. They both laughed and left Rose feeling ashamed.

"Oh. I really wish they would stop that. They've been picking on me since I ever came to this school. I don't know what Mr. Konoemon was thinking when he allowed me to become a..." Rose said. But right when she was going to finish, Rose stopped.

"Hmm? What was the old dean thinking Rose?" Negi said. Rose looked at Negi realizing he heard everything and slowly backed away.

"It's...It's nothing sir. Don't take anything of it." Rose said. She left the office completely with one last embarrassing chuckle.

"Huh. Maybe Asuna can help Rose. I've got a pretty tight schedule today." Negi said. He called Asuna and asked if she could help tutor Rose about standing up against bullies.

"Sure Negi. I can give it a try. I'll swing by Rose's room after class." Asuna said. After classes ended, Asuna went to see Rose at her room. She knocked on the door with a bag over her shoulder.

"Rose? You in there? It's me. Ms. Kagurazaka." Asuna said. She realized Rose's door was opened a bit and she went inside. The room was dark and Asuna flipped the lights on. No one was there.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Asuna said. She saw a note on the table in the room. It said:

_Grace,_

_If you come home early from track meeting, I'll be at the orphanarium for a while._

_- Rose_

"The orphanage? What would she be doing there?" Asuna thought. She went to find out after leaving the note where she found it. When she arrived, she saw Shizuna standing out in front.

"Shizuna? What's up?" Asuna said.

"Oh. Hello Asuna. I didn't think you would come by." Shizuna said. Asuna looked around.

"Uh..you haven't seen Rose here. Have you? Negi wanted me to talk to her about something." Asuna said. Shizuna sighed and called Asuna over to a nearby window.

"What? What is it?" Asuna said.

"Look there Asuna...and tell me what you see." Shizuna said. Asuna looked into the window and gasped. She saw Rose doing laundry for the kids!

"R...Rose?" Asuna said. Shizuna nodded.

"Asuna? Rose made me promise not to tell you but...I think you should know this." Shizuna said. Asuna looked at her. Shizuna looked at Asuna and then at Rose.

"Rose...doesn't really have any family to help support for." Shizuna said. Asuna gasped.

"Wait. She doesn't have..." Asuna said. Shizuna nodded.

"Yeah. In fact, when she came to Mahora Academy for an interview that her "parents" arranged for her, she was too nervous to mention anything of her family history or who was taking care of her." Shizuna said "Never the less, Konoe let Rose take classes at the academy." Asuna couldn't believe it. Rose was working hard at the laundry and Asuna could see there was a lot still left.

"It didn't take us a long time to realize Rose was actually living here." Shizuna said. Asuna watched Rose and she saw the laundry she folded was piled so high that it fell on her. One of the ladies running the orphanage came over.

"Rose? Are you all right dear?" she said. Rose emerged from the laundry.

"Y..Yeah. I'm...all right. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll get it done. Count on it." Rose said. Asuna gasped remembering back to how she had her part time job delivering newspaper when she was Rose's age.

"She's...just like me..." Asuna said softly. Shizuna nodded.

"Isn't it awkward Asuna? Rose is such a caring soul and now we see just how caring she really is. It's like...we're seeing a side of Rose we never saw before." Shizuna said. Suddenly, she saw Asuna start leaking some tears.

"Asuna? Go ahead. You can go see her." Shizuna said. Asuna looked at Shizuna and thanked her. She went inside and went to Rose who was trying to pick up the fallen laundry.

"Rose." Asuna said. When Rose heard her voice, she gasped and looked back. She saw Asuna looking at her with some tears in her eyes.

"Oh! Ms. Kagurazaka! Uh...I can explain! This is nothing! It's just a...uh...uh..." Rose said. Without a word, Asuna walked over to Rose and kneeled down. She hugged Rose tightly in her arms.

"M...Miss Kagurazaka?" Rose said.

"It's all right Rose. You don't have to explain anything. I know just how you feel..." Asuna said. Rose gasped.

"R...Really?" Rose said. Asuna looked at her and nodded. The lady from earlier came by.

"Rose? Go on back to the academy dearie. We can finish here." she said.

"All...All right miss." Rose said. As Rose walked home, Asuna stayed by her side.

"Hey...Rose? Does Grace or anyone else at the academy know about what you're doing after class?" Asuna said. Rose shook her head saying she didn't want them to know.

"I don't want...my schedule getting anymore complicated than it already is." Rose said "It's hard trying to find time between homework, school, after school appointments and helping out there. I feel...pretty mixed up." Asuna put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Yeah. I know that feeling. I had the same problem when I was a kid...without parents." Asuna said. Rose gasped.

"Heh. You guessed right Rose. I do have the same kind of past you have. But...I met a special someone in my life who helped me move on and leave my past behind me. In fact, it's that very same someone who got me a job at Mahora Academy after I graduated college." Asuna said "He always helped me do my best and push forward."

"Really? Who?" Rose said. Asuna chuckled.

"What? You don't know? It was Negi. I knew him when he was a ten year old teacher at the academy. He was my homeroom teacher." Asuna said. Rose couldn't believe it.

"R...Really? Mr. Springfield was...your teacher once?" Rose said. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty ironic huh?" Asuna said. Rose held Asuna's hand lightly and Asuna held her hand softly.

"Speaking of which, Negi wanted me to help you with dealing with bully issues. But I'm sure...that can wait a while. Don't you think so?" Asuna said. Rose nodded. Meanwhile, Karula was sitting in her lair pondering about what happened last night.

"That soul controlling Evangeline. That WAS Gragon..." Karula thought.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	9. Ch 9: An Ever Lasting Bond

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 9: An Ever Lasting Bond_**

In Karula's lair, she looked up the Reaper's Claw to try and find it within the text books. Ever since Rose said she saw it in her visions, Kaula has been desperately looking it up. It might benefit her plans to revive Gragon.

"That girl...there's no way she could have actually seen it. But the way she described it, there's no mistaking it." Karula thought. Just then, in one of the books she had, she found something leading towards the Reaper's Claw and it's location.

"Bingo. What do we have here?" Karula said. She read on until she reached the paragraph's end. She closed the book with a sinister chuckle.

"Now...all I have to do...is go and get it." Karula said. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna were having dinner with Kotaro, Madoka, Rose and Grace. Asuna invited Grace and Rose to join them while Negi had invited Kotaro and Madoka.

"Whatever that is sure smells good." Kotaro said.

"Yeah. What is it?" Chamo said. Grace was still a little uneasy being around Chamo or Kotaro knowing he was part dog after Negi told her.

"Hey. You OK?" Chamo said. Grace stuttered.

"Well, I...uh...it feels kind of weird. That's all." Grace said. Chamo chuckled.

"Don't worry kid. If your friend got use to us, then so can you." Chamo said. Grace chuckled with an embarrassed smile and Rose giggled.

"Anyway, what is it you're making Asuna?" Kotaro said. Asuna smiled.

"It'll be ready soon." Asuna said. Just then, the kitchen timer went off and she put on an oven mitt.

"Anyone feel like spaghetti and meatballs? Negi showed me how to do it once." Asuna said.

"Sure. Pass it here." Kotaro said. Grace and Rose asked for some and Asuna said she would be right there. After everyone was served, they all sat down together at the table and ate together.

"This is good Asuna. You really are getting better." Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"Thanks Negi. And don't worry. I promise nothing I cook is going to turn out like that green blob cake I made before." Asuna said. Negi and Chamo groaned quietly when they thought back to Asuna's first cake.

"Trust us girls. You do NOT want to know what that cake even had in it!" Chamo whispered. Madoka chuckled.

"So Madoka, anything from the others?" Asuna said.

"Well, I got a postcard from Misora. She was visiting America with that guy she's dating, Haruna is at that painting exhibition in Paris and...last I heard from Zazie...actually, I haven't heard from Zazie since she was at that circus performance in town last week." Madoka said.

"It still sounds like they're having fun." Negi said.

"Yeah. I heard that Konoka got a letter from Yotsuba. Her restaurant has been getting a lot of good reviews and plenty of customers. And Fei Ku has won a couple of martial art tournaments." Asuna said.

"Come to think of it, I believe I got a call from Yue saying she might like to come back to the academy and work alongside Nodoka." Negi said "If she means it, I'll certainly consider it." Asuna chuckled saying Negi would probably hire the entire class back since he missed them so much.

"You can read me like a book. Can't you?" Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"She SURE can Negi." Kotaro said. Just then, Madoka remembered something and whispered it to Kotaro. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Negi. Asuna. There was something me and Madoka wanted to tell you guys." Kotaro said. Negi and Asuna looked at Kotaro full of anticipation. Rose and Grace did the same.

"Madoka and I...are getting married soon." Kotaro said. After Kotaro said that, everyone froze in place except for Rose and Grace.

"Y...You guys are wha..?" Asuna said. Kotaro and Madoka chuckled as Kotaro put his arm over Madoka's shoulders.

"It's true Asuna. Isn't that great news?" Madoka said. Asuna just sat there saying "It...It's...uh..." a few times before falling over in her chair. Rose gasped.

"Don't worry. She's usually like this with big news." Chamo said. Asuna sat back up and faced them.

"Yeah. That is good news Madoka." Asuna said. For the next five minutes, Madoka talked about how Kotaro proposed to her and everything. It would seem as if she couldn't stop talking. After everyone finished dinner and returned to their homes, Negi and Asuna were getting ready for bed.

"Man. I never knew Madoka was that much of a chatterbox." Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"Well, that's how some girls are." Negi said. As Asuna brushed her hair in the mirror, she couldn't get Madoka's words out of her head. It made her wonder why she never told Negi how she truly felt about him yet.

"I...I don't think I can do it. But...if Madoka could do it, I...I guess I...can try too." Asuna thought. With just that one thought in her head, Asuna stayed up half the night as Negi and Chamo slept. The next day, Asuna went to ask Konoka for advice to telling someone the truth about how she felt.

"Oh. Sure Asuna. I'd be happy to help you with that." Konoka said. Asuna sighed and thanked Konoka. Konoka giggled and waved her hand. Since it was the weekend, Konoka had enough free time to help Asuna. She asked Setsuna for her help and she unknowingly agreed.

"All right Asuna. Now pretend I am you and Setsuna is Negi." Konoka said. Setsuna stuttered.

"Wha...Konoka. You didn't tell me you needed my help for role playing! What is this all about?!" Setsuna said. Konoka told Setsuna and she looked at Asuna.

"Oh. I see. Then, all right. I'll help...this ONE time." Setsuna said. Konoka giggled. As Asuna watched Konoka and Setsuna acting, she tried to make sense of how Konoka was telling "Negi" how she really felt. After it was over with, Asuna decided to try it. She found Negi in his office.

"Hey Negi." Asuna said.

"Oh. Hello Asuna. How are you?" Negi said. Asuna closed the door and approached Negi.

"Negi? I...wanted to tell you something." Asuna said. Negi said he was all ears and Asuna leaned over his desk towards him.

"Negi, I...I...I..." Asuna said. But all she could say after that was "I...I...I..." repeatedly. Feeling nervous still, she slowly left Negi's office and quickly gasped for breath. Konoka and Setsuna were there.

"Didn't work?" Konoka said.

"Yeah. It worked...if I wanted to make myself embarrassed!" Asuna said.

"Maybe you need to try something else." Setsuna said.

"Like what?" Asuna said. Meanwhile, Karula was out by the shores near Mahora City. She had her vampire minions searching. One of them approached her telling her they found it. Karula grinned and followed the minion. When they arrived at a cave within the coast line, they saw the Reaper's Claw resting on a pedestal.

"Finally. It's mine...ALL mine." Karula said approaching it. Meanwhile, Asuna was trying another exercise where she was talking to her reflection saying what she wanted to say. She felt calmer but the words still didn't come out right.

"This isn't working. I'll never get what I am trying to say right." Asuna said "Thanks anyway guys." But just as Asuna walked off, Konoka stopped her.

"Maybe...you need to remember what it is about Negi that brought on these emotions you have. Try looking through some photo albums or something. It could work." Konoka said. Asuna sighed and said she would give it a try. When she went back to their apartment, she found an old photo album on the table.

"Maybe Konoka has the right idea." Asuna thought. She opened the book and looked through the pictures. As she looked through them, she felt her heart warming up.

"Hey. I remember most of these. Yeah. This is...at my fourteenth birthday." Asuna said "And...this is when I graduated from junior high." She smiled as she looked through the pictures.

"Negi..." Asuna thought. She could just feel her heart filling up with so many happy memories. She then knew for sure that her feelings for Negi were true and pure just like Nodoka's were. In fact, by the time Asuna was done, she felt more confident now.

"All right. I think...I'm ready now." Asuna said. After locking the door, Asuna went down to a local jewelry store and found a ring. She picked out a piece of blue sapphire to be put in the center.

"This is quite the beauty. This for someone special?" the clerk said. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. It's for someone...very special." Asuna said. After she bought the ring, she went off to find Negi. She had little luck finding him but she left a note on his desk. When Negi found it, it read:

_Negi,  
Can you stop by our old classroom later today? There's something I want to ask you.  
Asuna_

"Asuna? Wonder what it is." Negi said. Later that day, he went to the old Class 2-A classroom and looked around. His memories of the classroom were still fresh in his mind. He found Asuna sitting in her old desk.

"Hello Negi." Asuna said. She stood up and approached Negi.

"Hello Asuna. You left a note saying you wanted to ask me something?" Negi said. Asuna nodded and looked at the window in the door. She saw Konoka and Setsuna watching.

"Go for it Asuna." Konoka whispered. Asuna smiled and faced Negi.

"Negi? I'm in love...with you. And...you've done so much for me in the past, I really wanted to tell you. But I was too nervous. Heh. Guess I'm starting to act just like Nodoka." Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"Well, maybe a little." Negi said. He reached into his pants pocket for something.

"Hmm?" Asuna said. As Negi's hand was still in his pocket, he looked into Asuna's eyes.

"Asuna? I...I love you too. And...I wanted to ask you something." Negi said. He took his hand out of his pocket and showed Asuna a ring in his hand. It had a piece of rose zircon, which was Asuna's birthstone.

"Asuna? Will...Will you marry me?" Negi said. Asuna blushed bright red as Negi slipped the ring on her finger. With nothing but tears in her eyes, the flame of love burning in her heart and a smile on her face, Asuna said "I do." quietly. Negi and Asuna smiled and hugged each other tightly. Outside, Konoka looked ready to cry.

"Oh. That's so sweet. Good job...Asuna." Konoka said. From outside the academy, Ayaka and Nodoka saw and heard everything through the open window.

"Negi...Asuna...congratulations." Nodoka thought. Ayaka was frozen in place.

"It...It's...uh..." Ayaka said. She fainted with a groan and hit the grass. Later that day, Kotaro and Madoka were told the news.

"Hey! That's neat Negi! Maybe we can have our weddings the same day! We can be each other's best man." Kotaro said.

"Yeah. We probably could." Negi said. Asuna showed Madoka the ring and she smiled.

"Good for you Asuna. I had a feeling that since you came back to the academy, you two were meant to be." Madoka said. Asuna smiled blushing.

"Yeah. Me too Madoka. Me too." Asuna said. Madoka hugged Asuna as she continued to sniffle a little. Meanwhile, Karula was wearing the stone claw over her right hand. The purple orb rested on her throne.

"Oh yes. I can feel the dark energy making me stronger. With this artifact at my command, I can bring back anyone I want. And they will be under my command like a loyal servant." Karula said. She chuckled and sat in her throne.

"And I think I know what to do first. I can't use this weak energy to completely revive my dear Gragon. But I can revive...her!" Karula said. She waved her hand over the orb and a dark beam shot out towards the ground. She rested her hand with the claw on the orb and closed her eyes.

"Now...great darkness...bring to me...the one I seek." Karula thought. Suddenly, a dark portal began opening up from the ground. An arm stuck out and a body was attached to it. The figure pulled itself out of the dark portal and gasped for air.

"Ugh. I...never thought I'd get out of there." she said. She looked around at the surroundings and stopped when she saw Karula.

"Welcome my dear. I am Karula McDowell. You can thank me for bringing you back to the living world. I am in need of your services. Do you remember a boy named...Negi Springfield?" Karula said. The girl growled.

"Don't remind me of that four eyed twerp. Thanks to him, I got sent to the afterlife and have been there for fifteen years!" she said. Karula chuckled.

"Well, if you ally yourself to my great power, we shall CRUSH Negi Springfield and all of his friends completely and their ashes will be left blowing in the wind! Will you?" Karula said. The girl laughed and bowed to Karula.

"It would be my pleasure...boss." she said. When she stood up, her face was revealed to be Mana in her third state infected form with the sniper guns for hands!

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	10. Ch 10: The Dark Sniper Returns

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 10: The Dark Sniper Returns_**

The next day, Nodoka was at her desk in the library sorting through books. There wasn't that many activity in the library but Nodoka didn't mind it. Just then, the door to the library opened and Nodoka saw Negi enter.

"Oh. Hello Negi. What brings you by?" Nodoka said.

"Just came to see how you were...and to say, I have a surprise." Negi said.

"What?" Nodoka said. Negi chuckled and called someone over. When Nodoka looked behind Negi, what she saw made her gasp. Yet at the same time, it made her happy inside. Standing besides Negi was her old friend Yue.

"Yue!" Nodoka said. Yue smiled and waved at Nodoka.

"Hey Nodoka. Long time no see." Yue said.

"I thought I should tell you that Yue wanted to come back to the academy. She asked me what job you had and when I told her, she guessed that you wanted to be here." Negi said "Yue came by earlier today and now she's apart of the staff." Nodoka smiled and turned to Yue.

"Really Yue? That's so great. Welcome back." Nodoka said. Negi told Nodoka that she and Yue would be working together and Nodoka wouldn't have been happier either way.

"All right then Yue, you're free now. I need to check on something else anyway." Negi said. Negi said his goodbyes and Yue joined Nodoka behind the counter.

"I still can't believe it Yue. We haven't seen each other since you left with Haruna." Nodoka said. Yue said it got a little tiring with all the traveling hassle and she wanted to be in one place longer than a week.

"Well, it's still great you're back. I have so much to tell you." Nodoka said. Yue smiled.

"All right then. Just don't get lost when you're telling me." Yue said. Yue and Nodoka chuckled and continued chatting. Meanwhile, Negi was checking on Rose who was working on her powers. Grace sat on a stump watching.

"Hi Rose. Is everything all right?" Negi said. Rose nodded.

"Thanks again for letting me train with you. I feel a lot more relaxed now." Rose said. Negi smiled and patted Rose's head. Asuna passed by and winked at Negi. Negi chuckled.

"That's really great news that you and Asuna are getting married dean. That is just so awesome." Grace said.

"Isn't it? I actually can't wait for the day." Negi said. Rose smiled.

"If you're inviting people to it, would you invite me?" Rose said. Negi chuckled saying she was already on his mind of inivtes along with Grace.

"Wow. Thanks." Grace said. Meanwhile, Konoka and Setsuna sat underneath a tree together looking up at the sky.

"Asuna should be feeling pretty good right now. It's really great that she was able to tell Negi how she felt." Setsuna said. For some reason, Konoka was very quiet.

"Konoka? What is it?" Setsuna said. Konoka looked at Setsuna with a smile.

"Just thinking about Asuna had me wondering. Why don't we get married too Setsuna?" Konoka said. Setsuna groaned.

"Konoka! Come on! Do you know how awkward that sounds?!" Setsuna said.

"But think about it Setsuna. You and I have been best friends forever." Konoka said. Setsuna sighed and looked away.

"Yeah. We really are." Setsuna said. Konoka and Setsuna started to remember the happy memories from when they met as kids to their days together at Mahora Academy. Konoka even remembered one time when they were in science class, they were taking care of a pair of baby catterpillars. When they became butterflies, Setsuna and Konoka got an A+.

"Remember that Setsuna? We even named them after us." Konoka said. Setsuna chuckled.

"Yeah. I remember." Setsuna said. Just then, she felt Konoka sitting closer to her. Setsuna looked at Konoka's smiling face.

"So, why not Setsuna?" Konoka said. Setsuna gasped.

"Wait. You were serious?" Setsuna said. Konoka giggled and hugged Setsuna. The force of Konoka's hug knocked them both over and Konoka was laughing.

"Come on Setsuna." Konoka said.

"Konoka! Please! Someone might be watching us!" Setsuna said.

"Pretty please Setsuna?" Konoka said.

"Konoka!" Setsuna said. As Konoka giggled and Setsuna struggled to get free, Chamo watched from afar.

"Ah. That Konoka. She'll never change no matter HOW much time passes." Chamo said. Meanwhile, Karula was in her lair with pratically every dark version of Negi's class.

"Hello all. Now that we have alligned ourselves together, we shall revive our master Gragon and destroy Negi Springfield and all of his pathetic friends!" Karula said. In her chambers, the dark forms of Setsuna, Mana, Ayaka, Zazie, Makie, Yuna and everyone else were with her.

"So, what should be our first job...boss?" Dark Mana said. Karula chuckled.

"We'll wait for the moon to rise. When that happens, Mana, you get to send them the "message" that their time is up." Karula said. The dark Mana smiled with an evil grin and her blood lust was boiling. When night came to Mahora Academy, Rose and Grace were looking out at the starry sky while Negi, Setsuna and Mana were walking together.

"I heard the news. You must be feeling pretty good right now Negi." Mana said. Negi smiled.

"Yeah. In fact, I never felt any happier. I never thought I could feel this way about Asuna before. But I'm glad I am." Negi said. From the rooftop, the dark Mana watched ready to fire her bullet. She aimed right for Negi's head.

"So that is the little punk fifteen years into the future. Well, it's time his future ended." Dark Mana whispered. When she was completely locked on, she fired and a needle shaped bullet headed for Negi. But Setsuna saw it and deflected with her sword.

"Shoot." Dark Mana said.

"Who's there?!" Mana said. They heard an evil laugh and the dark Mana jumped down to the ground. Mana, Negi and Setsuna gasped.

"Hello again...Springfield and friends." Dark Mana said. Mana and Setsuna couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wait. You're...Mana?" Setsuna said "You're that dark Mana." She laughed.

"I never forget that face. That's when Gragon's nasty bugs were possessing my class!" Negi said. Dark Mana looked at Negi.

"Good you remember. But now...it's time for a little REVENGE you twerp!" she said. She floated upward and started firing her guns at them. The three of them started running as the dark Mana continued firing.

"What's wrong? Scared?!" she said. She laughed as her guns fired.

"Man. I was really THIS insane?" Mana said. She drew her guns and fired. They deflected some of her bullets and a few got her.

"Gah. That...that hurt!" Dark Mana said. She looked at herself and saw they were magic bullets.

"So THAT'S why." Dark Mana said. She started firing only at Mana and she ran firing back.

"Whoa! Look out! It's Mana versus Mana!" Setsuna said. Negi had no idea what was going on.

"My human half has some skill. I'm impressed." Dark Mana said. Mana chuckled.

"Same feeling here. But only ONE of us can be an expert gun shooter. Let's see who is better!" Mana said. The dark Mana laughed and clamped her hands together. Negi remembered this when they battled in the Dreadnoid castle.

"Mana! Look out! This bullet is going to be able to bounce around! Look out!" Negi shouted.

"Ha! Take this!" Dark Mana shouted. Mana swiftly dodged the bullet and even avoided it when it bounced off the tree behind her.

"It'll take a better shot than THAT to hit me!" Mana said. Dark Mana chuckled and fired another one. Now two of them were bouncing around. Suddenly, Negi saw Rose and Grace coming. They heard the gun firing.

"Negi! What's going on?!" Rose said "We heard guns firing and...!" But Grace knocked her down when one of the giant bullets almost got Rose in the head.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Rose said. Dark Mana saw them and chuckled.

"Well, fresh meat. Hey kids? You like seeing red? Well, you sure WILL be when I get ya!" Dark Mana said. She started firing at Rose and Grace but Mana intervened and took the hits.

"Miss Tatsumiya!" Rose said.

"Get out of here! I'm fine!" Mana said. Rose and Grace rushed off as Mana fired back. One broke through and struck the dark Mana.

"Agh. Those magic bullets really do hurt." Dark Mana said. She laughed.

"That's what makes this so much fun!" Dark Mana said. She started firing faster and faster. Mana was almost out of bullets.

"Oh no! If she runs out of bullets now...!" Setsuna said. Negi decided this was going far enough and he fought back. He fired a spell and it knocked the dark Mana down. As the dark Mana got up, Mana charged for her and tackled into her. She had one of her guns pointed at the dark Mana's head.

"I may be low on bullets. But one is all I'll need to finish YOU." Mana said. The dark Mana chuckled and panted.

"This has been...one of the best fights I...ever had. I didn't...know the human me was such a...good shooter." Dark Mana said.

"Yeah. It runs in my blood." Mana said. Setsuna and Negi watched waiting for the dark Mana to try and break away. But strangely enough, she just stayed there with the gun pointed at her head.

"I hope...we'll fight again...someday." Dark Mana said. Mana sighed.

"For you, there won't be a next time. You're going back to the underworld where you belong." Mana said. Dark Mana chuckled and started sinking into the ground beneath her.

"What the?!" Negi said. Mana gasped and fired. The bullet missed and ricocheted up towards the sky. They could hear the dark Mana's laugh echo in the sky.

"Oh believe me. There WILL be another round Mana. Until then, try and get some target practice." she said. Her dark laugh echoed in the sky before vanishing completely.

"Darn it. She got away." Mana said. Negi was at least all right that Mana was alive still. Just then, Asuna came over. She said she saw everything.

"Please tell me that...I just didn't see the evil Mana here again." Asuna said. Negi sighed.

"Sorry Asuna. But you did. Karula must have gotten the Reaper's Claw and revived her. I can only imagine she revived the remains of those other disgusting bugs." Negi said "And they'll probably have the girls' powers as well." Asuna brought Rose and Grace back to their rooms as Mana watched the sky.

"If she wants another round, I'll make sure...round two...will be her last." Mana said looking at her gun.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	11. Ch 11: When Past Meets Future

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 11: When Past Meets Future_**

The next day, Negi called the rest of the staff and his friends together to discuss something important. Also, Negi called Rose and Grace since he believed they should know about this as well. They all gathered in Negi's office.

"What is it Negi? Something wrong?" Madoka said.

"Yeah. Apparently, Karula McDowell has gotten her hands on the Reaper's Claw." Negi said. Evangeline gasped.

"She has what?" Evangeline said. Negi nodded.

"That's bad. Right?" Jennifer said. Evangeline and Chachamaru nodded.

"If they nod quietly, it must be a big problem." Chao said.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, she is using it to revive those dark parasites that Gragon used. The only problem is they've taken on the forms of you when they possessed you." Negi said. Yue and Nodoka gulped.

"You mean...they already look like us?" Asuna said.

"Yes. Last night, Setsuna, Mana and I were attacked by Mana's dark form in her third state. I don't know if the other forms could reach the third state as well." Negi said.

"Oh geez. That's BAD!" Yuna said. Kotaro nodded.

"Not again! I don't want to be that wolf thing again!" Ayaka said. Asuna told her that she couldn't ever be the werewolf again since the bugs can't infect people twice.

"Well, we're safe from becoming them. But what does...?" Satomi said.

"But...what does she want those monsters for?" Konoka said. Asuna bet Karula was going to use them to annihilate them before she can summon Gragon back.

"That's my guess as well. In any case, when we fought, I noticed the dark version of Mana somehow had more magical energy than when she was controlling Mana." Negi said "Either they can become stronger without a host or the Reaper's Claw influence must have some connection to this." Konoka grew worried and Setsuna held her.

"Mr. Springfield. This is...all too scary. What can we do?" Rose said.

"I know you guys can. But, Rose and I can't fight monsters like those." Grace said. Chamo hopped on Grace's shoulder.

"Well, you could at least report any strange activity." Chamo said. Evangeline looked back and told Rose she could fight with them. But Chachamaru and Jennifer weren't sure judging by how much stronger the dark Mana became.

"Do we have any leads as to where that witch is?" Kotaro said.

"Not for the moment. Unless we can catch one of them and make them confess, we're lost as to where she is. But, for right now, we need to strengthen our odds in case another attack comes." Negi said. Mana nodded.

"If anymore students had came out last night during the fight, their lives would be in serious danger." Mana said "I don't think my dark self would mind attacking innocent lives." Negi nodded.

"As for the time being, I only have one suggestion." Negi said.

"What is it Negi?" Asuna said. Negi brought them outside and Nagi joined them after Negi called him.

"Hey son. So, you need a little help with this spell?" Nagi said. Negi nodded saying "a lot of people" would be coming.

"Huh? Wait a second. What are you talking about?" Yue said. Negi told everyone to watch and see. Nagi stood directly across from Negi and Chamo drew a magical circle in the dirt. Negi and Nagi put one hand down on the circle and begun saying a spell.

"Eh? I'm a little lost here." Ayaka said. Satomi nodded.

"Wait. Negi? What's going on?" Asuna said. But Negi said nothing and kept saying the spell. When Negi and Nagi were done, they released magical energy into the circle and it lit up. A giant light version of the circle appeared in the sky.

"Whoa!" Rose said.

"I think...I think something's coming!" Madoka said. Kotaro was pretty sure she was right. Evangeline, Chachamaru and Jennifer watched without a sound.

"What's Negi trying to call for? I don't get it." Evangeline thought. Just then, they saw what looked like Negi's staff falling through the circle above and hitting the ground.

"Hmm?" Setsuna said. Just then, they started to hear voices yelling. Everyone looked up towards the circle above and gasped. Down came several figures and they all hit the ground yelling. A giant smoke cloud covered the ground upon impact.

"Geez. What the heck was all that?!" Yuna said. Ayaka coughed and swatted the smoke away. As the smoke began to clear, they saw who Negi was calling. In the smoke, Yuna thought she saw a younger version of Fuka.

"Man. I'm dizzy..." she said.

"Hey! Isn't that...Fuka? And...me?!" Yuna said. She saw herself and Fumika rising up after Fuka. When the smoke was completely gone, everyone saw the entire Class 2-A, including Kotaro, Jennifer, Chamo and Negi, from fifteen years ago!

"That..That's us! From when we were in class together!" Konoka said. Negi nodded. The younger Negi and Asuna sat up feeling dizzy.

"A...Asuna. What happened?" Negi said.

"How should...I know? We just fell through a hole in the sky." Asuna said. When they looked ahead, they gasped. They were looking at their future selves again.

"Hello again." Negi said. Past Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Hey! It's us again! What's up guys?" Asuna said waving. The others gasped when they saw their younger selves regaining consciousness.

"Whoa! Either I've gone crazy...or I'm looking at myself!" the past Yuna said.

"Is that...me?!" the past Evangeline said. She looked at herself as Satomi looked curiously.

"I think, based off their physical details, that we must be fifteen years into the future. Or maybe it's more." the younger Satomi said. Nodoka and Yue couldn't believe it when they were looking at their younger selves.

"Wait a second. You called for US from the past?" Kotaro said. Negi nodded. Just then, the younger Kotaro approached him.

"Whoa. Cool. That's me." younger Kotaro said. Chamo and younger Chamo were checking each other out and complimenting each other. Fei Ku and Kaede were looking around.

"Wait. Where is our future sevles?" Fei Ku said.

"They sort of are at a martial arts tournament now." Asuna said. Fei Ku and Kaede smiled.

"Oh wow! Sweet!" Fei Ku said. The two Ayaka's looked at each other to see what changed.

"I can't believe it. You're really me from fifteen years into the future?" younger Ayaka said. She nodded and whispered something into her ear. When she heard it, the younger Ayaka gasped and turned to the younger Asuna completely mad.

"Bells! This can't be right! She just told me you and our future professor are going to be married! What are you thinking?!" Ayaka shouted. The past Asuna and Negi gasped and looked at themselves.

"Yeah. It's sort of true." Asuna said showing them the ring. The past Ayaka growled and looked at the younger Asuna.

"I can't believe you! What is going through that twisted little mind of yours?! Why would our sweet Professor Springfield EVER want to marry a bonehead like you?!" Ayaka shouted.

"Hey! You got a problem with that blondie?! Just by looking at ourselves, I can easily tell who has the BETTER future!" younger Asuna said. The two of them soon started fighting with each other again.

"Oh boy. To think that was really us when we were younger." Asuna said. Ayaka nodded. Just then, younger Asuna and Ayaka stopped fighting and looked at their future selves.

"Wait. You two...don't even fight with each other anymore?!" they said.

"Man. If they don't fight anymore, what kind of future is this?" Fuka said. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Sayo were looking at Rose and Grace.

"Who are these two? I don't recognize them." Kazumi said. Negi introduced Rose and Grace and told everyone about what threat awaited them.

"Wait. Those hideous versions of us...are alive?" Misora said.

"But...But how?" Fumika said. Negi explained about what Karula was doing and Evangeline growled.

"My...sister! I can't believe she's causing problems again. That old hag!" younger Evangeline said.

"Evangeline? I didn't even know you had a sister." younger Asuna said.

"All of this...sounds really scary." Sayo said.

"That is why I summoned you all here from the past. If the dark versions of us have gotten stronger, we may soon be powerless to stop them. If you join forces with us, we may be able to stop them before any harm can happen to your time." Negi said. The younger Negi looked at his class and then at himself.

"All right then. If it's for the sake of our future, we'll help." Negi said. The two Negi's smiled and shook hands. Nagi figured this would be quite interesting.

"Yeah! I always wanted to see the future! Come on guys! Last one to the future academy is a rotten egg!" Fei Ku said. Negi led everyone back to the school and they soon were exploring. What surprised their younger selves the most was that Negi became the new dean.

"All right! High five for the major promotion Negi!" Makie said. The past Ayaka and Nodoka just looked around completely stunned.

"I can't believe it. My grandpa...is dead." Konoka said. Her future self stood besides her along with the younger Setsuna.

"Don't worry. He figured his time would end soon. But what he told me...was he couldn't be more prouder to have a grandaughter like us." Konoka said. The younger Konoka felt better and smiled.

"Wow! Sweet digs Negi!" the younger Chamo said. Meanwhile, some of the other girls were exploring the school. A couple of the other students from the time were a little disturbed.

"It's so amazing. Check it out. I really can't believe this is our academy fifteen years into the future!" Sakurako said. She, the younger Kakizaki and Madoka were looking around with the older Madoka.

"So wait a second. In the future, I...marry Kotaro?" Madoka said. Her future self nodded and Madoka groaned.

"Don't feel that way. He's actually a really great guy." future Madoka said. Just then, Sakurako saw a newspaper clipping about their band performing in California.

"Oh my gosh! We have a band?! Wow! We're...superstars!" Sakurako shouted. Yue, Nodoka and Haruna were checking out Library Island alongside the future Nodoka and Yue. Haruna was a little dissapointed that her future self wasn't with her friends.

"Well, we do talk with each other once in a while. I'm sure she'll visit sometime." future Yue said. In Satomi's lab, Chao and Satomi from the past were looking at all the latest gadgets and inventions the future Satomi invented.

"Actually, to be precise, Chao helped me with at least twenty of these things." future Satomi said. The younger Satomi was really impressed with how different Chachamaru had evolved over time. Meanwhile, Evangeline sat on the rooftop with her younger self.

"I can't believe it. You're in your true self and I'm still stuck in this pint sized body." the younger Evangeline said.

"You better thank your professor and Nagi for that. After all, they were the ones that set you free. But as for now, my only concern...is Karula." Evangeline said. Both of them looked out towards the sun setting.

"If she is back, we'll make sure...that this is the last time she ever tries to mess in our life." the younger Evangeline said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	12. Ch 12: Passing the Dark Torch

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 12: Passing the Dark Torch_**

The future had held a lot of surprises for Class 2-A from the past. Most of them couldn't believe what their futures held or what awaited them. The one who was most stunned was Ayaka.

"No way. I'm a...secretary?! Outrageous!" past Ayaka said. Asuna chuckled.

"Well, now I'm SURE which one of us has the better future." past Asuna said. Ayaka growled and grabbed her head in frustration.

"But...how?!" Ayaka said. While Ayaka groaned and Asuna laughed, Nodoka and Yue were reading some of the new books that were brought to Library Island.

"This is totally different. We're looking at books that haven't been written yet in our time." Yue said.

"Hey. If we memorize the stories down to the punctuation marks, maybe WE can write it when we get back home. Think of how rich our future selves would be!" Haruna said. Nodoka sighed.

"If we did that, they might not like that we changed the future. Besides, we're not copy machines." Yue said. Meanwhile, Yuna was playing a game of one on one basketball with her past self. The younger Yuna had the ball and she was dribbling around herself.

"Whoa! Hey! I almost forgot how quick you were." Yuna said. When she tried to steal the ball, her past self got away and scored.

"Ha! Even in the future, I still rule the court!" past Yuna said. Outside, Setsuna and Konoka from the past were sitting with their future selves.

"Isn't it great Setsuna? We're still best friends fifteen years later." past Konoka said.

"Yeah. That is great." past Setsuna said. Konoka and Setsuna were telling their future selves a lot of what happened after they graduated Negi's class.

"And to this day, we're still close friends." Konoka said. Setsuna looked at her and shifted away.

"Konoka? Don't bring up that marriage idea again. Especially when our past selves are here." Setsuna said. Konoka chuckled.

"Why not? I still think it's a wonderful idea!" Konoka said. The past Setsuna looked at her future self and sighed.

"Is NOTHING different between us?" she thought. Back in Negi's office, Asuna was showing her past self the ring Negi gave her.

"Wow. That's so beautiful." past Asuna said.

"Yeah. I had gotten Negi a ring like it, but he beat me to the punch." Asuna said. She looked at the younger Negi talking with his older self.

"I can't wait for our special day. Who ever thought that I would marry that guy?" Asuna said.

"I still can't believe Negi would really get something this beautiful...just for me." past Asuna said "I guess my Negi is probably going to grow up to be like this. So, I guess I'll let this slide." Asuna smiled.

"Thanks. It's probably a better idea that you do." Asuna said. Meanwhile, Karula was in her lair strategizing her next move. The dark Mana arrived.

"So, you decided to send me back yet?" dark Mana said. Karula waved her hand.

"After that failed attempt at their lives? I think not." Karula said. The dark Mana growled and walked off.

"But do tell the evil Yuna and Makie that...I decided to let them take a crack at it." Karula said. The dark Mana stopped, grumbled and continued off. Karula chuckled and looked at the Reaper's Claw on her hand.

"Fear not Gragon. Everything will be set for your ressurection. I swear it." Karula thought. But the more she thought that everything would be set, she started to think about what happened in her last fight with Evangeline.

"Wait. I might need THAT however." Karula said. What Karula was talking about was planning to remove Gragon's soul from inside Evangeline. Meanwhile, the two Evangeline's were having a practice match with each other. The past Evangeline had difficult times trying to match her future self.

"Not so easy to beat yourself, is it?" she said. Past Evangeline growled.

"Don't toy with me! After all, two minds sometimes think alike!" past Evangeline said. They both fired a magical blast and they clashed with an explosion. Both of them were exhausted.

"I...guess you're right." Evangeline said. Just then, she felt a slight tingle in her arm.

"Oh no! Not again!" Evangeline said. She could feel Gragon's soul trying to take over again since she was weak.

"Now I've got you Evangeline! You finally let your guard drop this much! Now...time for a total mind takeover!" Evangeline said in Gragon's insane voice. Her past self gasped. She remembered that the same thing was within her.

"No...you...don't!" Evangeline said struggling against him. Just then, both Jennifer's and Chachamaru's saw Evangeline struggling with herself.

"Evangeline!" past Jennifer said.

"Oh no. It's Gragon's soul." Chachamaru said. They rushed over and held Evangeline back.

"Let me go! You can't do this to me and get away with it!" Evangeline said in Gragon's voice. After putting up enough resistance, Gragon's soul faded away and Evangeline was normal again.

"Ugh. That was close. This must have been the fifth time this week." Jennifer said. Past Jennifer and Chachamaru looked at Evangeline's younger self worried.

"Master? Why didn't you tell us?" past Chachamaru said.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from us. We're...like a family." past Jennifer said. The past Evangeline sighed and looked away.

"I didn't...want you to worry." past Evangeline said "Why worry about an old hag like me?" Jennifer held her hand.

"Why? It's like I said. We're family." past Jennifer said. Evangeline looked at Jennifer. Just then, they heard somebody laughing in a deep voice.

"Aw. How touching." it said. Evangeline and the others gasped. They saw Yuna and Makie's dark forms staring at them. But they somehow went to their third state!

"What the?! How are THEY in their third state? We beat them when they were in the second state!" Evangeline said. Dark Yuna chuckled.

"You can thank Karula for that. Because of her Reaper's Claw, we ALL got boosted to the third state! Now for a little deserving PAYBACK!" Dark Yuna said. In the third state, Dark Yuna's top half looked like she was a heavily armed, spring legged football player. She sprung up and fired her arms out towards them.

"Look out!" Jennifer said. Evangeline fired a spell and it struck the dark Yuna in the chest. She fell down to the ground and Makie fired her ribbons out. In her third state, the dark Makie looked like a giant human like octopus with extra hands for firing her snake like ribbon. The ribbon hooked onto Jennifer and she dragged her towards her.

"I think I'll start with this one here." Dark Makie said. But Chachamaru fired a rocket punch and struck the dark Makie in the face. She released Jennifer.

"Thanks Chachamaru." Jennifer said. The dark Yuna roared and sprung herself towards Evangeline.

"Don't toy with me!" Evangeline said. But just before she attacked, the dark Yuna fired her giant fists out. But the past Evangeline stepped in and blasted her inbetween her hands. The attack struck her in the face and she crashed down.

"Left herself wide open." Evangeline said. Meanwhile, both past and future Chachamaru were fighting against the dark Makie. She had taped up one of them and was trying to get the others. Chachamaru jumped up and heel kicked the dark Makie's face.

"Now release myself at once." she said. She unleashed a barrage of small red missiles and the arm holding past Chachamaru was blown off!

"What the?! Hey! I was using that!" Dark Makie said. Meanwhile, Jennifer raced back to warn Negi. But he came zooming by her on his staff. Apparently, he saw them from a window.

"You fowl demons! Leave my friends alone!" Negi shouted. The past Negi and Asuna came rushing up behind him.

"Whoa! That's Makie and Yuna! But...they're third state?!" Asuna said. Just then, the dark Yuna saw Negi and Asuna approaching.

"Well, what do you know? A blast from the past. Now...I'll blast you two BACK!" Dark Yuna said. Her giant spring fists fired out towards Asuna.

"Oh yeah?!" someone shouted. Dark Yuna looked up and someone dove at her and knocked her down. When Asuna looked, she saw her future self wrestling with the dark Yuna.

"Whoa!" past Asuna said. Asuna saw her future self had activated her pactio powers. But her armor appeared more light weight and her sword had shrunk in width. She now look like an ancient gladiator.

"Hey. Check it out. My pactio powers must have evolved along with me." past Asuna said. The dark Makie fired out towards Negi.

"Don't think you can stop me!" Negi said. He shouted a spell and fired a burst of fire from his hand. It burned the ribbon and it was left crisped.

"Yeow! Hot! Hot! HOT!!" Dark Makie shouted. Past Negi grabbed his staff.

"Come on Asuna! Let's get in there!" past Negi said. Asuna nodded and they activated their powers. Seeing these were state three enemies, Negi and Asuna went into their golden pactio state.

"Heh. I haven't seen that in a while." Negi said. Dark Yuna and Makie gasped.

"What the?! How did...When did they get that?!" Dark Yuna said. Asuna and Negi charged for the dark Yuna. Meanwhile, Karula arrived floating above. She saw the fight taking place below.

"What? But...how?! That little twerp managed to summon himself from the past?!" Karula said. Just then, the two Evangeline's saw her and flew at her.

"Hold it right there sister!" Evangeline shouted. Karula looked down only to be rammed in the stomach by both Evangeline's.

"Gah!" Karula said. She forced herself away and looked at them.

"Oh. I see he bothered to bring YOU back too." Karula said. Both Evangeline's chuckled.

"Now that there are two of us, you don't stand a chance!" Evangeline said. But just then, Evangeline started acting weird. Gragon's soul was trying to take over again!

"What the?! Oh come on!" Evangeline said. Both past Evangeline and Karula watched as Evangeline struggled with herself.

"Ah! It's HER! Let me at her! I'll show you my true power THIS time witch!" Evangeline said in Gragon's voice. Just then, Karula remembered her Reaper's Claw and turned her gaze to Evangeline's younger self.

"Get...out of me!" Evangeline said. She struggled against Gragon's soul with all her might.

"You want him out? You got it!" Karula shouted. Believing that Evangeline's younger self still had Gragon's soul in her, she dove towards her and stabbed her with the claw! The claw went deep into Evangeline's body.

"What the?! What are you doing?!" Evangeline shouted. Karula laughed as both Evangeline's were yelling in pain.

"Huh?! What in the world...?! Karula!" Asuna shouted. With a sudden jerk back, Karula had ripped something right out of Evangeline's body. It was a small dark orb. It was Gragon's soul!

"Yes! I got it!" Karula said. Evangeline groaned and started to fall. Falling right by her side was her future self. Both felt the same way. But luckily, both Negi's caught them aboard their staffs.

"Evangeline! Are you all right? Say something!" Negi said. He growled and looked up at Karula. She chuckled and showed everyone the orb.

"Take a GOOD look! This is what was inside you dear sister! And now...it's mine!" Karula said. Suddenly, some weird dark aura grew around Karula.

"What the?" Karula said. She looked at the orb and saw Gragon's insane face inside.

"Ah. I see more dark energy inside of you! Perfect!!" he said. The orb lunged for Karula and it merged into her body. Karula started yelling in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Karula shouted. Gragon's soul was beginning to merge into her body!

"Oh no! The orb!" Asuna said.

"It's...happening." past Evangeline said. Negi looked at her.

"That fiend...is merging his soul with her's now. It won't be...long before..." Evangeline said. They looked at her and saw her clutching her head. When the dark aura faded, the same insane face that was on Evangeline's face was now on Karula!

"He he he he! All right! Time to party! Here I come!" she yelled. Everyone gulped including the dark Yuna and Makie.

"OK. She's scary." dark Makie said. Karula cackled and pointed at Negi.

"I DO hope you're ready! Let's DO this!" Karula said. Her voice was now sounding like Gragon. But just as Karula dove for Negi laughing, he fired a spell at her and she was struck by it. Her body completely froze up.

"Hey! What...What?!" Karula said.

"You won't be active for a while now! I should have used this on Evangeline earlier! But it feels better doing it to you!" Negi said "This spell is going to keep you out for a while Gragon! You AND Karula!" Karula gasped.

"No! What are you thinking?! Don't! Aw! Come on! I just got here!" Karula shouted. With a giant flash of light, Karula fell to the ground completely out.

"Boss!" Dark Yuna said. But forgetting about Asuna was a bad idea since Asuna sliced down the middle of her. The dark Yuna evaporated and Asuna took out the dark Makie the same way.

"All right. That should be the end of that." Asuna said. Later that day, both Evangeline's were in the nurse's office. Everyone was there from the past and future.

"You guys doing all right?" Kazumi said.

"Yes. We should...be fine." Evangeline said. Everyone smiled. Evangeline looked at herself.

"I'm...actually glad...that Karula did that. But...can SHE handle it?" Evangeline said. Meanwhile, Karula was in her bed at her lair tossing and turning in her bed. She had an insane smile on her face and sweat raced down her face. Inside, Gragon's soul was going out of control because of Negi's spell.

"Curse that Springfield! Curses! Curses! CURSES!!" he shouted.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	13. Ch 13: Our Eternal Love

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 13: Our Eternal Love_**

The next few days were slightly peaceful with Karula out due to Negi's spell. And on a very special day, the staff of Mahora Academy was filled with happiness. Today was the day of Kotaro and Negi's weddings.

"Well Kotaro. Today's the day." Negi said. Kotaro nodded.

"Yeah. I thought it might never come." Kotaro said. All across the academy grounds, the students were all excited about Negi and Asuna's wedding the most. All was excited for it except for Ayaka and herself from the past.

"Man. Why Asuna? WHY?" past Ayaka groaned. Yue and Nodoka looked at them sulking.

"Hey Nodoka. How come you're all right with all this?" Yue said. Nodoka chuckled.

"Well, while I'm a bit upset, I can't help but be happy for them." Nodoka said "Besides, I think they make a nice pair as well." Yue looked away chuckling.

"Nodoka. You're still the same from junior high." Yue said. Their past selves were watching and chuckled. Among everyone's excitement, the ones most excited for Negi was Anya, Nekane, Chamo and Nagi.

"What do you know Chamo? Our little Negi is going to be a husband today. And it couldn't happen to a nicer girl than Asuna." Nagi said.

"It's so sweet. Negi is finally going to make someone very happy." Nekane said with tears in her eyes. Anya nodded.

"Yeah. My little buddy's finally getting married. This has got to be the best day of their lives." Chamo said. Meanwhile, Asuna groaned.

"This has got to be the most STRESSFUL day of my life." Asuna said. She was getting fitted for her wedding gown as her past self sat with her along with Konoka and Setsuna.

"Maybe a little bigger." Konoka said. Asuna looked back and growled.

"Are you calling me fat Konoka?" Asuna said. She gulped and shook her head.

"Easy girl. Remember we're here supporting you." Setsuna said.

"Wow. I never thought I look this beautiful in a wedding dress." past Asuna said. Her future self smiled and looked at the ring on her finger. All she could think about was Negi and the day when he proposed to her.

"You know something? I...never felt happier in my whole life...than how I feel right now." Asuna said. Her past self smiled and held her hand.

"Then...I guess I'm glad as well. After all, we're both the same Asuna Kagurazaka." past Asuna said. Her future self smiled.

"Thanks for letting this slide. I know that you still think Negi is probably a little kid from where you come from, but he'll surprise you. Just watch and see." Asuna said.

"I will." past Asuna said. Meanwhile, Kotaro and Negi were getting dressed. Kotaro had a little problem with his bow tie as it was choking his neck.

"Yeesh. Now I see why dogs don't like collars sometimes. This thing is choking me!" Kotaro said. Negi helped Kotaro loosen his bow and he sighed.

"Thanks dude." Kotaro said. Their younger selves watched themselves.

"Oh great. And to think I have to go through this later in my life." past Kotaro said. Negi chuckled.

"Hey. Be happy it's not until fifteen years later." future Negi said. Just then, a knock came at the door. It was Takahata.

"Oh. Professor Takahata?" past Negi said.

"Well, I see someone decided to call for a few new faces. Hey there Negi. Thanks for inviting us to the wedding." Takahata said.

"Yeah. Thanks again for coming." Negi said. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Sayo were at the altar setting up her camera. Haruna was there was well painting some of the beautiful scenery. These were their future selves that were invited for the wedding.

"There we go. All set." Kazumi said. Right as she turned around, she bumped into her past self and Sayo.

"Whoa. No one told me I'd be seeing my past coming back to haunt me." Kazumi said. Her younger self chuckled.

"Heh. Very cute. So what am I up to?" past Kazumi said. Just then, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka's younger selves came in.

"Wow. Look at this room. It's so beautiful. You can really feel the love in here." Haruna said.

"Yeah. I know." future Haruna said. Both of them froze and look at each other.

"Finally! I get to see myself in the future." past Haruna said. Haruna chuckled.

"Well, what do you know? It's the gang from junior high." future Haruna said. Meanwhile, outside the church where the wedding was taking place, a group of Karula's minions were there. The dark versions of Mana, Natsumi, Ayaka, Chisame and Kaede all eyed the church.

"Look at that girls. All of those poor saps don't suspect a thing. But that will change...once we raid the place and kill everyone in sight!" Dark Mana said.

"Yeah. I'll go in first and pose as their ridiculous priest and make everything play out nice and smoothly. And when the time is right, we grab all of the gifts and valuables in sight and then we give the lovely couple OUR present." Dark Natsumi said. The dark Mana said she would go make sure the coast was clear and flew down.

"These weddings. What a bunch of rubbish. How they could ever feel happy on days like this is just foolish to me." Dark Mana said. When she looked in a window, she saw her human self with Setsuna checking the presents.

"OK. All of them are together and nothing seems to be damaged." Mana said.

"Hey Mana? Just a question. But...don't you think there's somebody out there for you? I mean, watching Negi and Asuna today...had me wondering about that. And Konoka? Don't get me started with her." Setsuna said. Mana chuckled.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe. But...for right now, I'm happy the way I am. And...I'm sure that if that day comes, I'll be just as happy as Asuna is now." Mana said. Her dark self watched them curiously.

"What does she mean she's happy? How could she feel happy being alone like that?" Dark Mana said. As she listened to their conversation, she started comparing it to her life with Karula as her new master. She had told Karula before that she only worked alone but she was bribed to work for Karula.

"Oh. I think...I get it now." Dark Mana said. The others wondered where Mana was and they figured the coast was clear. Later that day, the wedding began. Negi and Kotaro stood together by the altar waiting for the girls. They were each other's best man and Rose and Grace were the flower girls. The priest was standing at the altar with Negi and Kotaro.

"Ready Kotaro?" Negi whispered.

"Yeah. Ready." Kotaro said. Everyone from Class 2-A, both past and future, Takahata and Shizuna and their other friends sat together waiting for the brides.

"This is so great. I can't wait to see Asuna." Konoka said. Just then, Asuna and Madoka appeared at the open doorway. Negi couldn't believe his eyes. Asuna looked so beautiful in her wedding gown and Kotaro felt the same way about Madoka.

"Wow Negi. They look...beautiful." Kotaro said. Behind them was Nodoka and Ayaka watching them. The two girls approached their loves and turned to them.

"Negi? I can't tell you...how happy I am today." Asuna said. Negi nodded saying he felt the same way.

"You're so beautiful Madoka." Kotaro said. Madoka smiled and the two looked at each other blushing. When the music finished, they turned to the priest. Little did they know that their priest was really the dark Natsumi in disguise.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to join these two couples in holy matrimony." the priest said. As the wedding went on, Dark Mana watched from the rooftop. She saw her human self sitting among everyone and made sure not to be seen. Inside, she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"What's up with me? Ever since I heard that conversation, I don't feel like doing this raid anymore." Dark Mana thought. Just then, she saw the heart shaped hole on her chest shrinking.

"Hey. What gives?" Dark Mana said. Her heart shaped hole had completely vanished.

"Wait. Am I...getting a heart?" Dark Mana said. Just then, she saw that the ceremony was almost through. Negi and Kotaro gave Asuna and Madoka their rings and they looked at each other smiling. However, the priest's smile was a dark and evil one.

"Oh no." Dark Mana said.

"Now...do you, Negi, take Asuna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he said.

"I do." Negi said. The priest smiled and turned to Asuna.

"And do you, Asuna, take Negi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he said.

"Yes. I do." Asuna said. The priest then performed the segment with Madoka and Kotaro and they said the same things.

"Then...by my power...I pronounce you both..." he said. But just then, a bullet shot out and nearly got the priest in the head!

"What the?! Where did that come from?" Asuna said. Everyone gasped and looked around. Mana saw who shot the bullet and gasped. It was Dark Mana with her gun pointed at the priest.

"All right. The charade is up!" Dark Mana said.

"Mana?! What's the big idea?! You almost got me you dolt!" the priest said. But in his shouting, the priest sounded exactly like the dark Natsumi. Negi gasped and looked at the priest.

"Wait a minute. You're not the priest we hired." Negi said. The priest chuckled and his face changed. It revealed the dark Natsumi's face.

"So? I wasn't finished. I now pronounce you both DEAD!" Dark Natsumi said. Suddenly, the dark Kaede, Ayaka and Chisame bursted on the scene.

"Now time for OUR present!" Dark Ayaka said. She howled and transformed into her werewolf state. Dark Kaede and Ayaka turned to everyone and most of the crowd ran away yelling.

"Oh no. Not now." Asuna said.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?! This is a church!" past Asuna said. Dark Ayaka laughed and leaped at Asuna. She pinned her to the ground.

"Gah! That...That's me!" past Ayaka said. The dark Ayaka chuckled and licked her lips.

"I'm a bit hungry. I wonder what a bride tastes like? Time I'd find out!" Dark Ayaka said. But suddenly, Dark Mana started firing her gun and forced the dark Ayaka away.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Dark Ayaka said. The dark Mana pointed her guns at them.

"You guys better back off. We know who's the strongest one here." Dark Mana said.

"Huh? When did she...?" Asuna said "When did she suddenly start helping us?" Negi wasn't sure. But he wasn't going to let them ruin their wedding. He shouted a spell and it caught the dark Natsumi, Ayaka, Kaede and Chisame.

"Whoa. Cool effects." Kazumi said at her video camera. Dark Mana pointed her guns at them and fired.

"You...You're a traitor! A traitor!" Dark Ayaka shouted before she vanished into thin air. After they all vanished, Dark Mana turned to them and vanished in a dark portal.

"Wait. What was all that?" Setsuna said. Even Mana herself was a little confused. But with that matter over, the real priest returned and the wedding went on.

"I now pronounce you both man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said. Negi and Asuna were the first one to kiss followed by Madoka and Kotaro. Everyone in the room clapped and some shed a tear. Even the dark Mana clapped as she watched from a window. After the ceremony, everyone gathered together in the dining hall.

"All right. Now that the hard part is over with, let's party!" Asuna said. Sakurako and her band started playing lively music as everyone enjoyed themselves and danced. Just then, the past Ayaka came into the room angry.

"Asuna! Why did you give me the wrong time?! I missed the whole thing!" past Ayaka said.

"Simple. Knowing how annoyed you were, you'd probably try and ruin it." past Asuna said. Ayaka growled and approached her. But she stepped on a cup and slipped. She yelled and fell down on her face.

"Oh. This is TOO funny." Kazumi said. She took a picture and it was Asuna laughing as Ayaka's legs stuck up in the air from when she fell.

"That had to hurt." Sayo said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	14. Ch 14: Revealing A Harsh Truth

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 14: Revealing A Harsh Truth_**

It had been a few days after Negi and Asuna's wedding and things seemed normal again at the school. The group of Negi and his class from the past were out in town today enjoying a break from everything. But in Mana's mind, she couldn't get over what she saw at the church when her dark self ruined their own plans to save Negi and Asuna's wedding.

"Why? Why would she do something like that?" Mana thought. Meanwhile, Rose was at the orphanage again sweeping the floors.

"Got to make sure this is nice and tidy now." Rose said. After she finished sweeping the floor, she helped wash the dishes and make the children's lunch. By the time it was early afternoon, Rose sighed and sat down. She wiped her forehead with her arm.

"Wow. I forgot today was so warm." Rose said. One of the ladies offered Rose a glass of lemonade.

"Oh. Thank you." Rose said. As she sipped it, the woman running the orphanage was worried about Rose. With time she has training with Negi, her school work and activities as well as helping out here, Rose was getting weary sooner and sooner.

"Rose dear? Maybe you should consider taking a day off once a while or something. You've been getting exhausted quicker than usual." she said. Rose looked at her and shook her head.

"No thank you. I've been fine." Rose said. She sighed.

"But Rose, you've done more than your fair share of work. It wouldn't be right for me to give you anymore work." she said. Rose looked at her.

"But I like working. I want to help you out." Rose said.

"And you are sweetie. But now that you're a student at Mahora Academy, maybe you should try spending more time with friends than always working all the time." she said "You're only twelve years old and you're working as if you were my age." Rose sighed and put her glass of lemonade down.

"Oh. I didn't mean to make you upset." she said.

"No. You didn't. I remembered I have something else to do at this time. Please excuse me." Rose said. She left after grabbing her bag. After she left, she went to Negi for her daily magic training. Unlike training with Evangeline, Negi gave Rose more freedom to practice whatever she wanted and he kept her feeling good about herself.

"You're really doing a great job Rose." Negi said. Rose smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Springfield. And congratulations for what happened at the wedding." Rose said. Negi smiled.

"Well, for right now, you're the one I'm worrying about for right now. Let's keep going. All right?" Negi said. Rose nodded. Just then, Grace came up to them.

"Grace? What is it?" Rose said. Grace grabbed Rose by her arm.

"Come on. Now's not the time for working so hard. It's time for a little fun." Grace said. Negi scratched his head with a confused face.

"But...I thought Rose usually has her training now." Negi said.

"Yeah, but the lady at the..." Grace said. Rose gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hmm? The lady at the what?" Negi said. Rose chuckled and told him to forget it. Later, Rose met Grace in their dorm room.

"Someone was a bit seclusive today. Why couldn't I...huh?" Grace said. When she saw Rose, she had a few bruises on her arms and she had dirt on her face.

"Rose! What happened to you?!" Grace said. Rose looked at herself in a mirror and chuckled.

"Oh. This? I had another run into with Tiffany and Brittany. Like always, they picked on me and gave me these. But this time they pushed me down and I got a dirty face. But it's no big deal." Rose said. As she was walking into the kitchen, Grace grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! Rose! You can't let them do that to you!" Grace said "They've been doing this to you ever since you transfered into the academy. Plus, with everything that has been going on in your life, you're over exerting yourself and practically faint every time you come back." Rose looked at her.

"How...How did you know about what the woman at the orphanage said?" Rose said. Grace sighed.

"She came to me and asked me to help you take a day off. You really need it." Grace said. Rose gasped and sighed.

"Thanks for worrying about me. But really, it's my life and I'll live it the way I want to. And please...don't tell Mr. Springfield." Rose said sadly. Grace was just speechless and she lost her grip on Rose's wrist. Rose then walked into the bathroom without another word. The next day, Grace didn't even try to stop Rose anymore. When she was heading out for her class, Rose saw Asuna there.

"Huh? Miss Kagurazaka?" Rose said. Asuna chuckled and shook her head.

"It's Mrs. Springfield now. Remember?" Asuna said. Asuna approached Rose and kneeled down to her level.

"Hey Rose? I talked with Negi and he said that you deserve a day off today. So, how about it? You want to do anything?" Asuna said. Rose gasped.

"What? But...I...I can't ditch school. I have class today..." Rose said. Asuna chuckled.

"Not for today you don't. I know how hard you've been putting into your activities and you're running yourself into the ground. Come on. Even little girls like you need time off once in a while." Asuna said. She stood back up and held Rose's hand.

"But...I...I..." Rose said. As Rose and Asuna walked off, Tiffany and Brittany watched from a distance.

"Look at that. The little brat is ditching school to go with the dean's aide. What a chicken. She probably doesn't want to run into us." Tiffany said. Just then, they heard Grace calling for Rose.

"Oh man. Rose? You here? You're going to be late for class." Grace said "Man. I know the woman at the orphanage told me that she doesn't have her parents...but I wish Rose would be more open and tell me things like this." As she hurried to class, Tiffany and Brittany got an evil look in their eyes.

"No parents huh? The little runt weaseled her way into the academy. I think it's our job to keep undeserving brats like her out. You following me?" Tiffany said. Brittany nodded and they slunk away with a chuckle. Meanwhile, Rose was in Asuna's car driving into town together. The windows were down and Rose sat by Asuna in the front. But Asuna saw Rose was looking out the window.

"What? Is something wrong?" Asuna said. Rose looked at her and then out the window again.

"Why are you guys trying to give me a day off? I like working and..." Rose said. Asuna chuckled and patted Rose's head.

"Hey. I had the same life you did Rose. So don't go thinking that you were in that boat all alone. We both are." Asuna said. Rose sighed.

"Try and enjoy yourself today. All right?" Asuna said. Rose looked at her.

"All...All right." Rose said. Asuna smiled and turned her attention to the road again. Meanwhile, thanks to Brittany and Tiffany, a lot of the students in the school knew about Rose's secret.

"Well, that doesn't seem to work. Everyone we told suddenly started feeling bad about Rose and were happy she was here." Tiffany said.

"You know what I think? They're just lying to hide their real hatred towards her. I mean, come on. Our parents wanted us here and we got into this academy no problem. How it is that a street urchin like Rose ever got accepted here is beyond me." Brittany said.

"Yeah. That's got to be it." Tiffany said "So what should we do now?" Brittany thought for a moment then turned to Tiffany.

"We better tell the dean. He'll probably kick her out on the spot." Brittany said. Tiffany giggled.

"Good idea. That should teach her you need parents to come to THIS academy." Tiffany said. The two walked off to find Negi but Konoka had over heard them.

"Rose...doesn't have a family? Oh dear. She's...the same as Asuna was." Konoka said. Konoka told Setsuna everything.

"Those two again? Can't they leave Rose alone?" Setsuna said.

"I know. But what do we do? We can't let them tell Negi." Konoka said. Setsuna put her hand to her chin.

"We better catch those two before Rose's secret becomes known by everyone." Setsuna said. Konoka agreed and they left. Meanwhile, Asuna was treating Rose to the day of her life. They went to the theatre and saw a movie, they played together in an arcade and they had lunch at a restaurant that Asuna knew about. By the time it was the afternoon, Rose's dissapointed face was soon replaced by a bright and happy smile.

"Feeling better?" Asuna said. Rose nodded.

"I still don't know why Mr. Springfield let me have the day off...but I'm glad I got to share it with you. If only Grace was here." Rose said. Asuna chuckled.

"Tell you what? How about next time, we invite her along. Deal?" Asuna said. Rose smiled and shook Asuna's hand.

"Deal." Rose said. Just then, Asuna's cell phone went off and she felt the vibration in her pants pocket.

"Excuse me a second. Hello? What?!" Asuna said. On the other end was Konoka telling her everything that happened.

"Oh no. That's...That's horrible! All right! All right! We're coming back! Just keep them away from Negi!" Asuna said. She hung up and looked at Rose.

"Rose. We need to get back to the academy. Those two bullies are going to tell Negi your secret!" Asuna said. Rose gasped.

"They...They what?! But how?!" Rose said.

"Konoka told me that they over heard Grace and now they've told almost half the school!" Asuna said. Rose gasped fearing what awaited her back at the academy. Waisting no time, they rushed for Asuna's car and she drove back. Meanwhile, Konoka and Setsuna had caught Tiffany and Brittany.

"Hey! Why are the staff out to get us?! Let us go!" Tiffany said.

"We can't let you tell Negi about Rose. You know how painful that must be when someone blabs YOUR secrets to the world?" Setsuna said. Just then, Asuna's car pulled up and she and Rose stepped out.

"Why you two lousy, bullying, big mouthed...!" Asuna said. But she stopped when she saw Negi approaching.

"Uh...Asuna? What is going on here?" Negi said.

"Mr. Springfield." Rose said. Negi looked at Rose and she stopped talking. Just then, Grace came up to them but stopped when she saw Rose facing Negi.

"Oh no. I heard about Tiffany and Brittany. But...what about...Rose?" Grace said. Rose looked away.

"Rose? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Negi said. Rose looked at Negi with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Mr. Springfield? I...I probably don't belong here at Mahora Academy. I...I...I don't have a family. I never knew my real mom or dad. If you heard that I help out at the orphanage, it's because...that's my real home." Rose said. Negi gasped.

"Rose..." Negi said. Rose started crying.

"And...I probably can't attend Mahora Academy without a family." Rose said. Brittany and Tiffany were pretty sure that she was about to be kicked out. But Negi kneeled down to Rose and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rose. It's all right. Why didn't you tell me sooner? No wonder you're becoming more weary each time I see you." Negi said. Rose, Tiffany and Brittany gasped. Negi looked back at them angrily.

"And as for you two, what you did must have been the meanest thing you could have ever done. If Rose wanted to keep something a secret, it's not your job to tell the whole school. Secrets like that are very hurtful." Negi said. Tiffany and Brittany saw that some of the students they told were around them. They nodded.

"Yeah. You guys are just jerks." one of them said.

"If you ask me, YOU should be the ones kicked out of this academy. Not Rose." another said. Grace sighed seeing Rose had the others helping her.

"But seriously Rose. You don't need to keep everything a secret from us. We're your friends." Negi said. Rose smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think...I already know that. Grace told me." Rose said. She knew Grace was watching and she looked back. Later in Negi's office, Rose told Negi everything about her that she kept a secret and Negi promised to keep it that way. Asuna did the same. The next day, Kotaro came by the school hearing about Rose.

"Hey Negi. Is Rose OK?" Kotaro said. Negi smiled and looked out the window. Rose and Grace were leaving in Asuna's car for another day in town.

"Yes. I have a feeling...she's doing much better." Negi said. A smile was on Rose's face as they drove off.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	15. Ch 15: Following A New Path

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 15: Following A New Path_**

Life was starting to turn out very well for Rose since she told her secret to Negi and her friends. Now Rose doesn't feel as shy as she used to be and she's spending more time with her friends. Grace and Rose were walking back to their dorm room one day.

"Rose. I never saw you this happy before." Grace said. Rose smiled.

"Well, I feel so much better." Rose said. Grace chuckled.

"Yeah. And to think, Tiffany and Brittany get detention as a bonus." Grace said "Those two REALLY deserved it." Rose looked up at the sky and saw a bird flying by.

"Hmm? You all right Rose?" Grace said. Rose nodded.

"I'm all right. It's just...I've never been this able to speak out for myself since I came to this academy. I feel like I owe Mr. and Mrs. Springfield for that." Rose said. Grace chuckled and held Rose's hand.

"Not really. If it was your own actions that made you feel this way, then you should owe it to yourself." Grace said.

"Y...Yeah. You're right." Rose said. Grace smiled.

"That was really cool how Ms. Springfield treated us to a day out yesterday." Grace said. When Asuna brought Rose and Grace out together yesterday, they did much of the stuff Asuna did with Rose and Grace was really enjoying herself. Meanwhile, Dark Mana was sitting on a cliff looking out at the sun setting in the sky.

"What the heck is wrong with me? Why did...I save them?" Dark Mana thought. Just then, the dark Setsuna arrived.

"So here you are. Where have you been?" Dark Setsuna said.

"Been thinking. So, what is it?" Dark Mana said.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to get rid of those fools before Karula wakes up. And I can't think of anyone else more suited for the job than you and I." Dark Setsuna said. The dark Mana looked away.

"What? Don't tell me you actually don't want to join me." Dark Setsuna said.

"No. Of course not. I'll be right behind ya. There's something I need to do first." Dark Mana said. The dark Setsuna shrugged and vanished in a dark portal. Meanwhile, at Mahora Academy, Setsuna and Konoka were sitting outside looking up at the star filled sky.

"Isn't it beautiful Setsuna? Just looking up at those stars makes you forget about everything happen around you." Konoka said. Setsuna nodded. Their younger selves were with them.

"It is beautiful. Hey Setsuna. Look. If you connect those stars, what do you see?" past Konoka said. She pretended to draw lines with her fingers.

"Hmm. A heart maybe?" past Setsuna said. They chuckled together as Konoka pointed out other shapes. But in the shadows, the dark Setsuna arrived. And just as she arrived, Negi and Asuna were out taking a walk around the campus together. This was Negi and Asuna's future selves.

"Hey Negi? I've been worried about Rose still. I mean, I felt the same way she does now. Having no parents...is the pits." Asuna said. Negi smiled and put his hand around her.

"Well, we're a family now. Aren't we?" Negi said. Asuna looked at Negi and smiled.

"I know. But maybe...we should find a way to let Rose feel the same way." Asuna said.

"I thought she did. She has all of us as her friends and..." Negi said. But he stopped when he saw something in the tree behind Konoka and Setsuna. It was the dark Setsuna crouched up on a branch.

"Oh no! Guys! Look out!" Asuna shouted. Setsuna looked up at the tree and her dark self dove at them. She swung her giant sword but missed. They jumped away with both Konoka's almost tripping.

"What the? Why is SHE here?!" past Setsuna said "That's...me!" The dark Setsuna pointed her blade at them and her eyes were locked on them.

"You know what the best way to get rid of something is?" Dark Setsuna said "To kill it in the past." She flapped her giant wings and blew the future Konoka and Setsuna away. A giant barrier shot up and sealed dark Setsuna with the younger Konoka and Setsuna inside.

"Oh no. Not good." Setsuna said. Dark Setsuna looked at them with her eyes locked onto the younger Konoka.

"Now...to do something I meant to do fifteen years ago." Dark Setsuna said pointing the sword tip to younger Konoka. She raised her blade and swung. But it was intercepted by the younger Setsuna's sword. She had activated her pactio powers and her wings were on her back.

"Forget it. There's no way you're getting Konoka! Not while I'm still alive!" past Setsuna said.

"Well, I think I can change that." Dark Setsuna said. Meanwhile, the dark Mana was flying through the skies of Mahora City alone.

"Now what? I feel...lost. I just feel like flying away and keep going in the same direction." Dark Mana said. In her head, she couldn't get the memories out of when she saw her human self at Negi's wedding.

"What is the deal with me? What? What?!" Dark Mana shouted. Her yell echoed across the sky and she sighed.

"Look at me. I'm yelling to myself." Dark Mana said. She looked at her chest and the heart shaped hole was still gone.

"Is this...all supposed to mean something?" Dark Mana thought. As she continued to fly through the sky, she heard the faint sound of two swords clashing.

"Huh? What's that?" Dark Mana said. She looked towards the sound and it was the dark Setsuna fighting her younger self and winning.

"Hey. That's Setsuna." Dark Mana said. The two Setsuna's were fighting with everything they had. Younger Setsuna had a few cuts on her and her sleeves were torn a bit. She dropped to one knee and caught her breath.

"Oh no. Setsuna!" Konoka said. Her younger self rushed over but Setsuna stopped her.

"If you get in the way, you'll only end up dead!" past Setsuna said. The dark Setsuna approached her and kicked her down. Setsuna groaned and clutched her side.

"Oh no! If she dies, so does our Setsuna!" Asuna said. The dark Setsuna laughed and pointed her sword at Setsuna's face.

"Now...I think it's time I killed you." Dark Setsuna said. Setsuna just laughed.

"Fine. But if you kill me, you won't exist either!" Setsuna said "You never will!" The dark Setsuna chuckled.

"Oh. I don't think so. We aren't the same person anymore. Remember?" Dark Setsuna said. Konoka and Setsuna gasped.

"Now...be gone you annoying little brat!" Dark Setsuna said. Suddenly, a gun shot out and stopped the dark Setsuna. She looked up and saw the dark Mana looking down at them.

"It's about time. Go ahead. I'll let you kill the other one. I've got myself covered." Dark Setsuna said. But Dark Mana couldn't find the nerve to fire. Her eyes constantly looked between the younger Konoka and the dark Setsuna.

"What...am I going to do?" Dark Mana thought. The dark Setsuna looked up at her.

"Hey! Hurry up! Shoot her! Shoot her!" Dark Setsuna said. Dark Mana shut her eyes and fired at whatever she aimed at. When she opened them, she saw she had shot the dark Setsuna! There were needle shaped bullets in her wings.

"What the?! What did you do that for?! Don't shoot ME!" Dark Setsuna said. Just then, the dark Mana must have realized this was fate telling her what to do.

"I get it now. I know what I am. I'm not an assassin of the dark. I'm...an avenger." Dark Mana said. She dove for the dark Setsuna and crashed into her. The two of them started to fight each other with the dark Setsuna enraged with fury.

"You fool! What are you doing attacking me?!" Dark Setsuna shouted.

"Didn't you hear? I'm an avenger! And I'm taking out any vile monsters that threaten innocent lives! And that includes YOU!" Dark Mana said. Just then, they heard a gasp. It was from the human Mana watching everything.

"W...What did she say?" Mana said. The two dark girls continued fighting until the dark Mana tripped her up and dove for her. She pinned her wings down with her knees and aimed her gun close at the dark Setsuna's face. The dark Setsuna's sword hand became a claw and it grabbed the gun. The two struggled against each other.

"You were against us from the start. Weren't you?!" Dark Setsuna said.

"Maybe or maybe not." Dark Mana said. As she struggled to aim her gun at dark Setsuna's face, everyone watched.

"You...You! I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong. After all the time we've been together, you only thought of yourself." Dark Setsuna said. The dark Mana looked away and fired. The dark Setsuna was shot and she evaporated into black smoke.

"I...I'll never forgive you. None of us...will ever...forgive you...traitor..." Dark Setsuna said before vanishing completely. Her sword was left behind and it shattered into many fragments. They puffed out in small black flames and the barrier fell.

"Whoa. She...did it." past Setsuna said. Mana still couldn't believe what happened. The others approached the dark Mana and saw she was crying a little.

"Hey. You all right?" Asuna said. The dark Mana looked at them.

"Sorry. I've got a job to finish still." Dark Mana said. She created a dark portal and started entering it. But she took one last look at her human self before vanishing. When she exited the portal, she was in Karula's chambers. Karula was still asleep.

"Now...to finish my job." Dark Mana said "I'll kill two birds with a single shot." But just then, Karula's hand shot out and grabbed her gun!

"What?!" Dark Mana said. Suddenly, Karula's eyes opened up and looked at the dark Mana. Her eyes were blood red with black slits in her eyes. They looked like demonic snake eyes. They were Gragon's eyes!

"M...Master Gragon! Darn it! He's awake!" Dark Mana said. Karula yelled loudly and fired the dark Mana clear out of the room through a wall. Dark Mana fell to the ground below with a hard crash. Karula laughed in Gragon's voice and stood up. This wasn't the insane Gragon voice anymore. It sounded more sane but pure evil.

"Don't think for a second...that I would let you kill me...traitor." Karula said. She looked at her Reaper's Claw on her hand and tightened it. She laughed and cracked her knuckles.

"It's time that I, the king of Hell, Gragon, returned!" Karula said. On his staff in the sky, Nagi saw it all.

"No. It's happened. Everything is in place! Gragon's going to be revived!" Nagi said. On the ground, a horrified dark Mana looked at Karula laughing.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	16. Ch 16: Rush to the Dark Altar

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 16: Rush to the Dark Altar_**

The next day, Negi and the others were enjoying a small party they put together to congratulate the future Negi for staying the dean of Mahora Academy for so long. When he arrived, he was quite surprised.

"Well, this is a wonderful surprise." Negi said. His younger self approached him.

"We all thought you've been working hard in keeping this academy alive. After all, we're the same. And the girls wanted to let you know their way." past Negi said. Negi's future self looked at all of the girls gathered together. What even surprised him more was he saw more of his class together. Among them was the older Fei Ku and Kaede, Yotsuba, Fuka and Fumika, Chisame, Chamo, Rose and Grace, Kotaro, Nekane, Anya and everyone who was ever in Class 2-A in the future and past.

"Wow. You must have gotten everyone here." Negi said. Nekane chuckled.

"It wasn't easy. But we can make even the impossible happen." Asuna said. Negi smiled and held Asuna softly in his arm and turned to the others.

"Thank you everyone." Negi said. Everyone smiled and started clapping.

"Now let's can the mushy stuff! Let's party!" past Asuna said. Everyone shouted "Yeah!" together. Suddenly, the door behind them was opened and Nagi came in clutching his staff. He looked incredibly weary and he could barely stay awake.

"F...Father!" Negi shouted. Everyone gasped when Nagi collapsed. They hurried over to his side.

"Nagi? Nagi! Say something!" Evangeline said.

"Is he all right?!" Jennifer said.

"I don't know. I hope so!" Rose said. After shaking him enough, Nagi's eyes opened.

"Ne...Negi?" Nagi said. Negi sighed.

"Thank goodness he's all right. Father. What happened to you?" Negi said. Nagi groaned and grabbed Negi by his shirt and pulled him down to his level.

"Negi...run...run away..." Nagi whispered. Negi looked at him.

"Why? Father? What's going on?" Negi said.

"Gragon...has returned..." Nagi said. Negi and the entire group gasped. In Negi's head, all he could think about was Gragon and all the horrible things he did when they fought him.

"G...Gragon?!" Anya said.

"No..." Kotaro said. Madoka looked at him worried.

"G...Gragon is alive?! B...But how?!" Ayaka said. Just then, they heard a laugh from outside the academy. Everyone rushed to the window and saw Karula staring at them. Her eyes were the same as last night and she looked even more scary than before. Her outfit had changed to a dark purple witch cloak and she wore a dark belt around her waist with a skull on the clip.

"Karula!" Evangeline said. Karula chuckled in Gragon's voice.

"Well, I see everyone is back together again. How fortunate for me." Karula said.

"You sick monster! Why are you here?!" Negi said.

"Why else? I want my revenge on you. However, I cannot do it in this form. I must find myself and merge again. So, consider yourselves lucky that you're not dead yet." Karula said. She created a dark portal behind her and started heading into it. She laughed as she vanished from sight.

"No! She's getting away!" Fuka said.

"We can't let him...or...her...gah! We got to stop that thing!" Fumika said. Negi was about to go but he remembered his father. Negi took out a small bottle in his shirt pocket and gave it to Nagi. He drank what was in it and felt revived.

"Thank you son. Now come on. We have to catch him before he gets away." Nagi said "He CAN'T be revived!" They all leaped into the portal after Karula. Down on the ground, the dark Mana watched them enter the portal. Inside the portal, they found Karula looking at them with a sinister look in her eyes.

"So...you came after all. I was wondering if you were too jumpy to automatically come after me. I guess I was wrong about you again." Karula said. Inside, the land around them looked like a dark swirling cloud vortex with flashes of lightning and everything looked dark red.

"But I cannot allow you to halt my ressurection. Not now." Karula said. She snapped her fingers and millions of small dark portals appeared on the ground.

"What the?! What is that?!" past Kotaro said.

"They're...all dark portals! Does that mean...?" Satomi said.

"Look out! They're coming!" Nagi said. Suddenly, waves of vampire and demonic monsters came flying out of the dark portals and swarmed the field. When Negi and the others saw them all arrive, they gasped. There were so many of them that they beat Negi's group by at least a million more!

"No way! We have to fight all of THAT?!" past Fuka said.

"That's it. We're dead. We're finally dead." Chisame said. Karula laughed and progressed on ahead.

"We can't let him get away! Come on!" Negi said. But right as he rushed forward, one of the monsters attacked and caused Negi to jump back.

"Watch it! These things are out to get us!" Mana said. As all of the monsters snarled and growled, Negi's group was packed in together.

"We're all gonna die!" past Ayaka said.

"Stop saying that! We can't die! Not now!" Setsuna said. Just then, they saw something fly in. It shot down some of the monsters and landed. It was the dark Mana.

"Get going!" she said.

"But what about you?" Nekane said. Dark Mana huffed.

"Don't worry about me! Just go after Gragon!" Dark Mana said. Suddenly, she was jumped by the monsters and they buried her. Mana and her younger self fired at the monsters and scared them away.

"Hey! Are you all right?!" Nagi said. They looked at the dark Mana.

"I'm telling you. Just go! Karula is heading towards the spot where you guys killed Gragon last time. His soul is still there. If his soul and the one inside Karula merge, he'll be revived and be unstoppable! Understand?! Now get going!" Dark Mana said.

"No. We can't leave you with all these guys." Ako said. Just then, more of them came at her. But Asuna activated her powers and swung her blade. Mana helped her dark self up.

"Leave us alone!" Asuna said. Everyone faced the monsters and activated their powers. They broke up into teams and locked eyes on the monsters.

"Let's go everyone! Attack!" Negi shouted. The girls all yelled and soon a fierce battle broke out on both sides. The girls smashed, bashed and sliced their way through the monsters with all their might. Even Mana's dark form helped them.

"No you don't!" Dark Mana shouted. She slammed the ground and rattled some of the monsters with a quake. Setsuna was slicing her way through them with her blade.

"They're everywhere!" Fuka said. Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka were fighting the best they could alongside Chisame and Satomi.

"Come and get it!" Satomi said. The monsters lunged for her but she used her giant fists and struck them with lightning enduced punches. Ayaka used her whip to lash out at them while Yue counter attacked with spells.

"There's too many of them! Asuna! Rose! You all right?" Negi said. Both Asuna's were in their pactio armor and swinging their swords around.

"Feeling good Negi!" Asuna said. Rose was using her powers to launch attacks back at them and she had a better grip on her powers.

"Stay away from my friends!" Rose said. She grabbed a group using her powers and flung them back. Grace was fighting back the same way Kotaro was. She used some of her karate training. But the monsters soon overpowered her and struck her down.

"No! Grace!" Rose said. She launched the monsters on top of her away and hurried over.

"I'm...all right Rose. Trust me." Grace said. Chamo hurried over.

"Not with those moves you're not! Allow me!" Chamo said. He hurried over and started doing something on the ground. He had drawn a pactio circle around Rose and Grace!

"What the?! A pactio?! Now?!" Asuna said. Waisting no time, Chamo pushed Rose's face into Grace's and the two looked like they kissed. The pactio lit up and temporarily blinded them. When the light faded, Grace was standing straight up glowing in a fire red aura.

"Whoa! What...What is this?" Grace said. Suddenly, more monsters leaped at them. But Grace chuckled.

"Well, whatever this is, I don't care right now! Hyah!" Grace said. She swung a kick and sent the whole group flying away like a bullet!

"Nice kick." Chamo said stunned. Meanwhile, Kaede and Fei Ku were gaining up on the enemy and started striking them one after the other.

"Come on. This is too easy." Kaede said. Chao and the twins attacked in unison with Chao attacking after the twins used their clones. Since there were two Fuka and Fumika's, the number of clones were doubled.

"Come and get me! I dare ya." Nagi said. They leaped at him and he blew them all away with a single spell. Negi and his younger self were putting every bit of their magic energy into fighting.

"Hey! Little me! Maybe you should try activating your golden powers! Work with Asuna!" Negi said.

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot!" past Negi said. He broke away and hurried for Asuna.

"Asuna! The Golden Pactio! Hurry!" past Negi said.

"Yeah! About time!" past Asuna said. The two of them reached each other and their golden powers activated. The future Negi and Asuna did the same. The future Negi and Asuna were now in more legendary appearing outfits in their golden pactio states. Negi had a long elegant gold sorceror cloak and Asuna had light weight golden gladiator armor.

"Whoa. We SO rule!" past Asuna said. Working together, both Negi and Asuna's worked together and unleashed a fierce barrage against all the monsters. Suddenly, they threw their weapons into the sky and they begun orbiting every enemy in the area.

"Time to lose it all!" Asuna said. In a giant flash of light, every demon and vampire monster was automatically destroyed.

"Whoa! Big light!" Ayaka said.

"Negi! Asuna!" Nekane called.

"What's going on?!" Anya said. When the light dimmed, the entire field was completely empty except for the girls and the dark Mana.

"Phew. That was...too close." Makie said. Just then, the dark Mana fell on one knee and caught her breath.

"Mana. I...I can't..." she said. Her human self hurried over.

"Hey. Don't quit now. You've worked too hard to end here." Mana said. Dark Mana chuckled.

"And here...I thought...we were going to have our round two. But...I guess...I was just bluffing. There's only one good gun slinger around here. And...that's you." Dark Mana said. Mana's past self looked at her future self.

"Then...I think I know what to do." she said. She helped the dark Mana onto her feet and looked at her.

"What? What...What are you doing?" Dark Mana said. Mana held one of her dark form's guns in her hands and they begun glowing.

"I'm saving your butt. You can thank me later." Mana said. Her dark self gasped and a light enveloped them. When the light faded, the dark Mana was gone.

"Huh? Hey. Where did the evil you go?" Kazumi said. Mana opened her eyes and they were the dark Mana's eyes. She looked at her hands and she was holding the sniper guns her dark self had. She felt her wings sprout out from her back. But these were black angel wings instead of devil wings.

"Mana. You...You...Thanks." Mana said.

"I see. Mana has decided to fuse her soul with her dark self...in order to keep them both alive." Nagi said. One of Mana's eyes returned to normal showing both souls were active.

"Well, you like this?" Mana said "And don't worry. There's no rent fee either." Her dark half chuckled.

"You're all right. But...won't it be weird with us being the same person with the same name?" Dark Mana said. Mana thought for a minute and snapped her fingers.

"What about me being named Mana and...I can name you Amna? It's like my name...but with the letters swapped around." Mana said. She smiled.

"That sounds fine to me." Amna said. Grace was looking around the field for something.

"Huh? Grace? What's wrong?" Negi said. Grace turned to Negi.

"Where's Rose?" Grace said. They gasped and looked. Not only was Rose missing, but so was Negi and Asuna's past selves!

"Hey! Where did little Negi and Asuna go?!" Fuka said.

"They're all right." Amna said "Come on. We've got to catch Gragon." As she walked off, the others followed.

"Where did Karula go?" Konoka said.

"She should be up ahead. Be careful everyone." Nagi said. Nekane was extremely worried about Negi, Asuna and Rose.

"Maybe they are all right. Right now, we've got to catch Gragon." Anya said. Meanwhile, the younger Negi, Asuna and Rose were in some kind of alternate world. There were pillars going up towards a glowing white sky. There were marble tiles on the floor and everything looked so clean and bright.

"Where...Where are we?" Rose said. Negi gasped.

"We're...We're in the Hall of Eternal Time." Negi said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	17. Ch 17: The Demon King's Rise

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 17: The Demon King's Rise_**

As Negi, Rose and Asuna made their way down the light filled hall, Asuna looked around. The space beyond the marble path seemed to be nothing but light.

"Hey Negi? Exactly what IS the Hall of Eternal Time?" Asuna said.

"It's been said to be the center point of time itself. It contains all records of what has happened throughout time, no matter if it's past, present or even future." Negi said.

"Really? Wow." Rose said. Negi's Chamo was on his shoulder since the fight.

"I just don't get how we ended up here and the others are still tailing that crazy sister of Evangeline. Negi. We better hurry back." Chamo said.

"And miss this? We might have been brought here for a reason Chamo." Negi said. Just then, they found what appeared to be a giant floating screen with a floating glass keyboard.

"A...computer? This hall is just a giant computer?" Asuna said.

"Welcome Springfield. I have been waiting for you." a voice said. The four looked around the room but there was no one else here.

"Uh...hello? Who's there? Friend or foe?" Asuna said. The voice chuckled and said "I'm your friend." in a peaceful voice. They turned back to the computer and saw the voice was coming from it.

"Wow. A talking computer. Never see THOSE back home." Chamo said. Just then, the computer's monitor lit up and so did the keyboard.

"What's going on?" Rose said.

"I have called you four here for a reason. I have some information on what awaits you that you must hear out." the voice said.

"Well, all right. What do you know that we should?" Negi said. Just then, a image of Karula appeared on the monitor.

"Hey. That's Evangeline's sister. Karula McDowell. Right?" Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"Karula McDowell. Born in the late Middle Ages in Europe. Current status: alive." the voice said. Asuna nodded saying that she knew she was alive.

"Anything else good in there?" Asuna said. The image on screen changed to a young baby Karula.

"Heh. That's Karula as a baby. Isn't it?" Asuna said snickering.

"It...looks like her." Rose said.

"Two hours following the child's birth, she came under attack by a dark force. It left her hexed and changed her life from that moment." the voice said.

"Karula...was cursed? By who?" Negi said. The image being showed was changed and they gasped.

"What? HE did it?" Negi said.

"No...way. I...I never thought he could." Asuna said. Chamo stood there spooked and so did Rose. The computer was now showing an image of Gragon.

"Gragon. Born in the late 1200's and lived until fifteen years ago from today. Current status: deceased. When he was alive, Gragon went to the human world disguised as a phantom spirit that only infants could see. His goal was to find the one child he knew would be of help to him in the future." the voice said.

"Gragon? What does he have to do with Karula?" Asuna said.

"When Gragon came into the human world, he found and cursed young Karula McDowell two hours after the child was born. He promised her great power when she reached her adult years and his curse allowed her to remain alive for as long as he has." the voice said. The computer showed Karula and Evangeline.

"Seven years following her birth, Karula's curse took it's toll on her. Her personality changed from the gentle girl she was to the heartless monster she is today. Her mother blamed her husband for giving Karula her dark powers and she eventually married another man." the voice said.

"Wait. Karula has been acting this way, the entire time, because of Gragon?" Asuna said.

"Correct. Following Karula's mother and her second wedding, her younger sister, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, was born into this world. But the curse on Karula saw Evangeline as her enemy. Before her tenth birthday, Karula used the curse from Gragon to hex young Evangeline and transform her into a vampiress." the voice said. Negi and Asuna looked at each other.

"Then...what ever became of Gragon?" Rose said.

"After Gragon planted his curse on Karula, he went on to commit untold havoc and crime spread throughout the magical and human realm. His last deed before being killed was taking control of the Dreadnoid race and making his dark projects a reality." the voice said "But before this plan could succeed, he was stopped by a pair of young children." Asuna smiled.

"Yeah. That would be us." Asuna said.

"But...what's going on now? Why's that nut case trying to call Gragon back?" Chamo said.

"Gragon's curse forces the bearer to maintain the life of the one who placed it. Should the curse's original source be killed or die in any way, it causes all who was cursed by it to feverishly revive him at all cost. If not successful within a given time, the curse's host will perish." the voice said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Then...Karula was only doing it to keep herself alive. Ooh! That Gragon! I'm going to tear his nasty head off for that!" Asuna said. The computer told them she also knew about what Gragon was planning upon his revival.

"All right then. Tell us." Negi said. On a video monitor, the others gasped. On the monitor, it showed Mahora City under rapid fire. The people ran around screaming in terror. They were under attacked by all of Class 2-A's dark forms and other horrifying monsters. Everything was in ruins and fire spread across the ground. Off screen, they heard the dark forms killing people.

"No. Not that." Asuna said horrified. All four of them were scared to the bone and they saw Karula and Gragon appear.

"Gragon! What are you doing?! I thought you wanted to rule this planet, not destroy it! Stop it! Stop...!" Karula said. But Gragon grabbed Karula by her neck with one of his claws.

"Annoying pest." Gragon said. He threw her away and fired. Karula screamed loudly and everyone was just utterly speechless. Gragon's true plans were to destroy Earth and kill Karula.

"No. That can't be right. It's...impossible!" Negi said still spooked.

"I'm afraid not. Unless you return now, this future will come to fruition." the voice said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rose said. The computer told them that only one way would bring down Gragon's fury for good. A light surrounded Negi and he lit up.

"Use this new spell wisely. If used properly, you can remove Gragon from his very existence." the voice said "Hurry. Return to your world. Rush back to where you entered and keep going." They turned around and headed back down the hall.

"Good luck Negi Springfield, guardian of the hall." the computer said. Negi gasped.

"My future self...is the guardian of this place?" Negi thought. Meanwhile, the older Negi and the others found Karula levitating above the ground. They were now in the room where Negi and Asuna took on Gragon and defeated him.

"Sister! How GOOD we've finally caught up to you." Evangeline said. Karula chuckled and opened her eyes. They were her normal eyes again.

"Foolish sister. I can't believe you and your friends would come after me. You all know your planet is doomed. So why fight it? When I revive Gragon, our rule will be so amazing that no one can ever seperate us again." Karula said "And for that very reason...I must destroy you all now before Gragon returns to this world!" She started chanting something and the area turned dark. Everyone was sucked away into some darkness leaving only the twins and their younger selves.

"What the?! Guys?! Where are you?" Fuka said. Karula's arms shot out and the world changed. They were now in what looked like an swamp area. It was where Asuna and Negi fought Yotsuba.

"I'll start with you two." Karula said. She flew back and fired at them. The girls leaped out of the way and avoided fire.

"All right young us. Watch and learn!" Fuka said. She grabbed Fumika and they started spinning.

"Take this! Twin Twister!" Fuka said. The wind sucked Karula towards them and she landed on the ground. The twins attacked her with simultaneous attacks before she vanished. She appeared again and attacked them.

"Whoa! All right then! Two can play that game!" younger Fuka said. Soon, the younger twins used the same move and sucked Karula in. They attacked her when she got close enough. But after one last strike, she vanished and appeared again.

"Hmph. I know. Let's see how THIS fairs!" Karula said. She yelled and the field changed to a giant floating stone over a pit of lava. The twins had vanished and now were replaced by Satomi and her younger self. They landed on the ground and saw Karula.

"Whoa! We've got trouble!" Satomi said. Karula laughed and started rocking the field. The two Satomi's hung onto the edge as Karula rocked it without end. Satomi looked at the stone.

"Hey. Wait. This stone. It's something Negi showed me once." Satomi said "Hold on." She pressed a button on a watch beneath her sleeve and her feet were magnetized to the rock surface.

"Heh. Invented these little babies for expeditions." Satomi said. Her younger self smiled and got on her back. Satomi slowly approached Karula. She growled and started to fire magical bursts at them. Satomi ducked to miss and her younger self jumped off and hurried towards Karula.

"What the?!" Karula said. She was struck by Satomi's giant fists before she disappeared. She appeared behind them and started shaking the floor again. The younger Satomi almost fell off before her older self caught her. Standing still, they managed to wait out the floor rocking.

"Grr! Take this!" Karula said. She fired more rapid blasts at them but she missed. The two Satomi's charged for Karula and attacked together. But after one attack, Karula warped to behind them.

"Fine. Let's see how you do with swimming!" Karula said. She waved her arms and suddenly, the entire field was encased in water and took the appearance of Akira's bubble water from Venice. But Satomi was gone and she was replaced by both Akira's.

"Ha. Water's our specialty. We'll show you how we fish fight!" Akira said. When older Akira activated her powers, her legs were replaced by a beautiful mermaid's tail and her arms had fins growing out.

"Cool." past Akira said. Just then, they saw a giant stone statue of Gragon rise up and open it's mouth. Karula appeared and fired rapid bursts at them.

"Ha! Even as fish, I'll make you girls fish sticks!" Karula said. Suddenly, a miniature whirpool appeared around Akira's wrist. She fired it and it pulled Karula towards them. They struck her together and she vanished upon their fifth hit. Karula was now clutching herself. She couldn't breathe for long.

"Try THIS on for size then!" Karula said. The entire field changed again to where Negi's group fought Kaede in China. The twins were back and so was Fei Ku.

"All right! We're back!" Fumika said. But they stopped feeling good when poles started shooting out of the ground at them. Karula leaped around on the pole's tips gracefully.

"Hey! Come back here and fight!" Fei Ku said. Fei Ku ran after Karula and grabbed the pole she just landed on.

"What are you...?! Gyah!" Karula said. Fei Ku ripped the entire pole out and Karula fell off it.

"Whoa! Way to go super me!" younger Fei Ku said. She winked and struck Karula hard with the pole. Karula was soon attacked by both versions of the girls before she broke away.

"Now I'm getting mad. And you won't like me when I'm MAD!" Karula said. She changed the entire field to ice and Chachamaru appeared with Haruna on her back. It seemed like the room from the Dreadnoid Castle where Dark Mana was fought.

"Uh...awkward much?" Haruna said. Just then, they saw Karula roar and grow in size. Chachamaru quickly started to shift away but Karula followed her.

"Time to die!" Karula said. She crashed down and nearly got Chachamaru and Haruna.

"Take this you ugly old hag!" Haruna said. She drew a ball on a chain and threw it. It struck Karula's foot and she started jumping around while clutching it. As she hopped, the ground shook and Karula shrunk back to normal size.

"Now." Chachamaru thought.

"Yeow! Oh! Ouch! My foot!" Karula said. She stopped when she heard Chachamaru approaching and she got struck in the face.

"This is for before McDowell." Chachamaru said. She started punching and kicking Karula in a combo before one kick caused her to vanish. Karula appeared in the air completely out of breath.

"That is IT!!" Karula shouted. She changed the entire field back to normal and landed. But this time, she had brought everyone back! She was surrounded by Negi, Asuna, Kotaro and Evangeline.

"What the?!" Karula said. She growled and created the dark blades in her hands. An insane look came to her face.

"I'll kill you all with my bare hands!" Karula screamed. This would be tougher since Karula had little magic left after all the field changing.

"Look out! She's gone mad!" Kotaro said. Karula started spinning around like a madman with her arms out. She started going everywhere and tried attacking with her blades. But they managed to dodge her enough times. And at the right moment, Evangeline charged for Karula and struck her in the chest. Karula groaned and stopped spinning. With that one hit, Karula fell to the floor and passed out.

"Sorry sister. But you're NOT reviving that monster...ever." Evangeline said. She started saying a spell and aimed her hand at Karula. Just then, the younger Negi, Asuna and Rose came rushing over.

"Wait! Evangeline! Stop!" Asuna said "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" They made it over and told them exactly what they found out. Evangeline looked at her sister and then continued listening. As they were talking, the dark orb of Gragon's soul left the unconscious Karula and flew away.

"Wait. So...Karula was...just being used?" Kazumi said. The three of them nodded. Evangeline turned to her sister and huffed.

"Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe THAT!" Evangeline said. She aimed at Karula and begun to say her spell again. But Negi's older self stopped her.

"Wait. Please...you...must...believe them..." someone said. The voice was coming from Karula. She was getting back up and she sounded calmer.

"What the? Is she all right?" Konoka said. Karula looked up at them and Evangeline gasped. Her eyes had a pure look in them and she seemed to have lost all of her rage from earlier.

"K...Karula?" past Evangeline said. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Karula looking at them with kindness in her eyes.

"Ever since...I was a little girl, that monster cursed me. He made me hate everyone around me...even my own little sister. When you were born, Evangeline, I couldn't stop myself from cursing you. In fact, when I laughed, it was only to hide my shame." Karula said. She looked away sniffling.

"And...I really had no choice but to allow the curse to use me like that. If I didn't revive Gragon, the curse would have killed me. And...I was afraid...very afraid..." Karula said. Evangeline looked at her sister and she believed every word was true.

"Evangeline. Please...just put me out of this nightmare. You wanted me gone...and now's your chance. I've caused you...so much pain." Karula said. Evangeline approached her and the others watched worried. But instead of striking her, Evangeline held Karula's hands and they looked at each other.

"Why would I want...to kill my own sister?" Evangeline said. Karula smiled and she started crying. Evangeline did the same and they hugged each other as Karula sniffled on Evangeline's shoulder.

"Master..." Chachamaru thought. Jennifer and the twins were ready to cry.

"Oh. That's so beautiful. They're sisters again." Sakurako said. Negi and Asuna felt so happy that Karula and Evangeline were together again. And this time, they were family instead of hated enemies. Just then, the entire area went dark red and everyone gasped.

"What the?! What is this?!" Fei Ku said. Negi turned around and suddenly gasped.

"Now I remember. It's him!" Negi said. They all looked back and saw Gragon sitting in a demonic appearing throne. He rested his head on his hand and looked at them with an evil glare.

"Welcome to MY world." Gragon said. He chuckled as thunder was heard in the background.

"Gragon!" Karula shouted. He stood up and his throne vanished. Gragon had dark armor all over his body, a blood red cape draping over his back and he had a sword holder around his waist. On his head was a dark crown.

"What? Is this the welcoming party? I would have expected people to be happy...to see me again." Gragon said.

"Is it me...or does he look different?" Madoka said.

"Do you like it? You're no longer dealing with the Usurper King Gragon. You are looking at Gragon, the new King of Hell!" Gragon said. He chuckled as everyone faced Gragon ready to fight.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	18. Ch 18: Banishing the Darkness Part 1

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 18: Banishing the Darkness - Part 1_**

As Gragon was flexing his body, the others kept their eyes glued to him. Gragon cracked his knuckles and groaned.

"Ah. It feels good to be back again. I almost forgot what it feels like to be ALIVE again." Gragon said.

"What did you mean when you said you were king?" past Negi said. Gragon chuckled.

"Simple. Since you and bell brains over there defeated me, I've been rotting in that death trap of a world for a very long time. However, as I spent my time, I managed to gain even more power and I took over the underworld as my own kingdom!" Gragon said. He laughed as he mentioned that now every living soul in the darkness was now his minion.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sakurako said. Rose and Grace nodded without a word.

"As you can see, you're not the only ones that changed after fifteen years." Gragon said.

"Well, I don't care if you changed or not. Thanks to you, my life has been a living nightmare!" Karula said. Gragon shifted his gaze towards Karula.

"So, the darkness has risen from the heart. How interesting. It would appear my soul inhabiting you has taken that away." Gragon said. Just then, darkness began to gather around Gragon and he slowly changed into black dust.

"Well then, allow me to fix that. I'll show you what TRUE darkness is capable of." Gragon said. Evangeline gasped and stepped in front of Karula. Gragon huffed before turning completely to black dust. The particles then shot out and headed for Karula and Evangeline. Evangeline tried to shield her but it was discovered that Gragon went past Evangeline and into Karula. When Evangeline noticed this, she gasped and turned to Karula growling.

"Why you dirty coward!" Evangeline said. She grabbed Karula and prepared to hit her. But she stopped and looked at Karula. Her eyes flashed open and glared at her. Suddenly, Evangeline was sent flying backwards.

"Evangeline!" Jennifer shouted. The past Evangeline saw her future self down as Karula approached her.

"Now for the fools that DARE to take arms against the new dark king. If this is what you choose to do, then this will be your END!" Karula said. She was speaking in Gragon's voice as she created dark energy in her right hand.

"Evangeline! Look out!" Sakurako said. Chachamaru jumped in front of Evangeline just as Karula fired. Evangeline countered with a spell and the two attacks collided. They exploded in mid air and Karula was out of sight.

"Ha. What a pitiful waste of magic." Karula said. Suddenly, rapid bursts of magical energy fired out hitting Chachamaru and Evangeline. Kotaro leaped at Karula in the smoke. His younger self followed.

"Take this you freak!" they said. They started spinning rapidly and struck Karula with twin spinning kicks. Karula groaned and floated away.

"Foolish humans. Not even THAT could do any serious damage." Karula said. She stuck both arms up in the air and a giant black heart formed on the ground beneath Kotaro's feet. She swung her arms down and both Kotaro's were hit by a dark force. The other girls rushed into the battle firing their powers at Karula. They all seemed to have connected.

"Ha! How do you like THAT?" Yuna said. But when the smoke cleared, Karula just floated there without a scratch or bruise!

"What the?! We hit that guy dead on! How come our attacks did nothing?!" Haruna said. Karula chuckled and waved her hand. A giant dark energy wave shot out and struck the group.

"Because...like I said, this is NOT the same Gragon as before. I am a king! The greatest king of the underworld!" Karula said "Now take this!" She started creating a dark orb in her hands.

"Oh no. Incoming dark orb!" Kazumi said. Karula launched it and the orb struck the ground. It let off a large explosion and it blew everyone back. Mana jumped ahead and fired her new guns at Karula. They got her and she growled.

"So I see...the traitor LIVES." Karula said. She started firing rapid bursts of magic towards Mana. Mana fired back as she dodged Karula's attacks.

"Come on Amna. Let's show this guy what we can do!" Mana said. Amna took over Mana's body and her wings sprouted out. She flew at Karula and rammed into her.

"Now you're going down you body snatching monster!" Amna said. She aimed her guns at Karula but Evangeline told her not to fire. If she did, she might kill Karula. Seeing this weakness, Karula grabbed Mana's arm and struck her in the face. She warped behind her and struck her with a dark orb. It shot her down and she crashed face first into the ground.

"Ha! Now what are you going to do? Hurt me and the girl gets hurt too!" Karula said. Just then, Negi shouted out to Karula.

"Hmm. What's this?" Karula said. Suddenly, a burst of light shot out and struck Karula. She yelled in pain as her body sparked. She was completely paralyzed.

"What the?! Agh! What is this magic?!" Karula said.

"A new spell...that my own father taught me." Negi said. Taking chance, Evangeline faced Karula alongside her younger self. Evangeline's hands begun to glow black and she fired two beams at Karula. They got her and it tore apart her soul from Gragon. Gragon let out a loud yell before his voice vanished. Karula's unconscious body sat on the ground.

"Karula!" Nekane said. Karula's eyes opened and she saw her sister.

"Are you all right?" Evangeline said. Karula nodded.

"Sorry. I...I didn't want any of this to happen. I..." Karula said. Evangeline sighed.

"Look. It's not your fault. So don't keep thinking that it is." Evangeline said. Suddenly, spores of dark dust started to gather behind them.

"Hey guys? What's that?" younger Setsuna said. They looked back and the dust was taking some kind of shape.

"Be prepared guys. That's probably Gragon again." Negi said. Everyone braced for what was coming as the dust took shape.

"You brats...are...DEAD." Gragon's voice said. The dust turned solid and the creature roared. Gragon had transformed into a giant, monstrous dog with three heads.

"He's a Cerebus! Look out!" Yue said. Gragon leaped back and snarled. His eyes glowed blood red with a lust for blood larger than Amna's. He eyed Karula and Evangeline and roared. He charged for them but he ran over them with his giant paws missing.

"Whoa! Somebody better have a REALLY BIG newspaper!" Kazumi said. Gragon turned around and charged again. Evangeline fired a spell and it tripped Gragon's feet. He went sliding on the ground and moaned. They saw a white scar in his chest.

"Wait. What's that?" Sayo said. Negi gasped. He remembered that when he fought Gragon inside the dragon chimera, that was the exact place he stabbed his staff into Gragon.

"That's an battle scar! Attack that!" Negi shouted. The girls waisted no time and unloaded a barrage of attacks at Gragon's scar. He yelped in pain and rolled over. He snarled and charged towards an empty space. He vanished into thin air.

"Hey! Where'd he go?!" Rose said. Just then, Grace saw a giant shadow above them and looked up.

"Look out! He's trying to body slam us!" Grace shouted. Everyone rushed out of the way and Gragon missed. But the shock wave caused the girls to fumble.

"Yikes! He's one mad dog!" Konoka said. Gragon roared and charged for Negi and Asuna.

"And he wants US for a snack!" Asuna shouted. Gragon opened his giant jaws and prepared to attack Asuna. But Negi intervened and pronged the giant monster's mouth open with his staff.

"Negi! No! Your staff!" Asuna said. The other two heads starting snapping their jaws wildly at the others. Negi groaned as he fought against Gragon's main head. But the monster was too strong and struck down Negi.

"Negi!" Asuna shouted. Gragon roared and leaped into the air. It was ready to pounce on Negi and Asuna's older selves. But as he came down, he was caught by Rose's powers in midair!

"No! I...won't let you hurt my teacher!" Rose said. Gragon roared and snarled while he was trying to break free of Rose. Rose tried to hold on but she was losing her grip. She yelled and threw Gragon away and he went sliding on his side.

"Quick! Get him!" Kotaro said. Everyone started charging for Gragon and struck his chest with all their force. Grace joined in the assault and managed to strike a harsh blow to his chest. Gragon rolled over and vanished again.

"Now what? Is he going to try and body slam us again?" Chisame said. Just then, they saw a demonic appearing portal appearing behind Negi and Asuna.

"Negi? Are you all right?" Asuna said.

"Yeah. Guess Gragon's gotten better after these years." Negi said. Just then, Gragon came charging at them from out of the portal!

"Future us! Look out!" past Asuna shouted. But at the last minute, Nekane shielded them and Karula grabbed Gragon's head with a giant magical hand. Gragon snarled and pushed against Karula.

"You monster! I...won't...let you!" Karula said. She knew she didn't have enough magic to hold off a giant brute like Gragon. But Evangeline came to her side along with her past self. They made more magical hands and grabbed onto Gragon's head.

"Take...THIS!" they shouted. With their combined strength, they toppled Gragon and slammed him onto his side. Negi got up and headed for Gragon.

"Negi! Wait!" Asuna said. Negi used magic to transform his staff to Asuna's sword and he stabbed it right into Gragon's chest. Gragon's eyes flashed open and he roared loudly in pain. With one last low growl, Gragon completely passed out. Negi pulled his staff out of Gragon's chest wound. Asuna came to his side.

"Negi. You shouldn't rush yourself. You could have gotten seriously hurt from that brute running over you." Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"I wanted to protect everyone. I didn't want that monster killing anymore lives...especially yours Asuna." Negi said. Asuna started leaking tears and she hugged Negi. Negi hugged her as their past selves watched on.

"Negi? I have a certain feeling you're going to be quite the nice guy in the future." past Asuna said. Ayaka's past self saw them and she didn't have anything to say.

"I guess...there's nothing I can do." she said with a smile. But just then, Gragon's giant dog form vanished and reformed into his appearance from earlier. Gragon groaned as he held his hand against his chest.

"I...I can't let it...end. I won't...lose again." Gragon said. He was on one knee and he braced himself with the sword he had earlier. He looked at Negi and Asuna hugging and growled.

"You...You two...will DIE!" Gragon roared. He fired a black bolt of lightning at Asuna and she saw it coming. She gasped and shoved Negi away.

"Negi! LOOK OUT!" Asuna shouted. The bolt struck her and she was sent flying backwards. She hit an invisible wall and tumbled back.

"Asuna! No!" Negi shouted. The others hurried to her side and Gragon laughed. Asuna was sparking black electricity and she was severly burned and she had bruises all over her. Asuna looked ready to pass out.

"Asuna! Hang in there!" Setsuna shouted "You can't die! Not now!" Gragon laughed his head off as he stuck his own hand into his chest. He grabbed an orb of dark energy and slammed it into the ground. Suddenly, many demons and other horrifying monsters came rising out like zombies!

"Gah! Monster invasion!" Fuka shouted. Negi growled and faced Gragon.

"Gragon! You horrible monster!" Negi said. Gragon chuckled as his eyes looked at Negi with full hate. Negi activated his golden pactio powers and turned to Asuna. He tried to heal her and he could only get half of herself healed. The strike was too strong to completely heal, even with Konoka's healing powers helping. She stood up but wobbled.

"Asuna. Are you all right?" Negi said. Asuna nodded. She activated her golden pactio powers and she faced Gragon.

"Come on Negi. We've got an evil king to stop." Asuna said. But Gragon chuckled and snapped his fingers. In a flash, all of the dark forms of Class 2-A appeared, even the ones they just defeated!

"Oh no." Mana said "Not again." The dark Setsuna eyed Mana with hate in her eyes. Everyone turned to face Gragon and his giant army.

"You have had a nice run. You've lived your lives to the fullest. But now...it's time for you all to DIE!" Gragon shouted. His army of fiends, monsters and the dark girls all growled and snarled at them. Negi's group stood together.

"Yeah right! You can't beat us!" Satomi said.

"If Negi and Asuna beat you last time, then they can do it again!" Setsuna said. Asuna and Negi nodded. Gragon chuckled and he snapped his fingers. He warped himself, Asuna and Negi with their past selves, Evangeline and Karula to another part of the field and encased them in a dark barrier leaving Gragon's army and Negi's class to face off.

"Then...if you truly wish to beat me, then you must lay down your lives. Would you hear MY desire? It's to take this new, incredible power...and use it to erase Earth from existance forever! Along with YOU!" Gragon said. He drew his sword and faced the group.

"Then we'd like to see you try!" they shouted. Feeling ready for anything, Negi's group charged for the demon army as they charged for them. The final battle was at hand and it was sure to erupt into a full scale war!

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	19. Ch 19: Banishing the Darkness Part 2

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 19: Banishing the Darkness - Part 2_**

Negi's group was soon fighting against the dark army with Mana and Setsuna striking down as many of the demons as possible. Nekane and Anya used a shield and attack technique to drive them away and it was working.

"Come on you monsters of the underworld! You're not going to stop us!" past Evangeline said. She fired rapid blasts and destroyed more of the dark army. Just then, the dark Setsuna broke through and flew at Mana. She grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

"Why are you helping them?! You never answered me! You traitor!" she said. She and Mana started to fight against each other while Negi was facing Gragon. He fired a powerful spell at Gragon and it missed. Gragon chuckled and struck Negi with his elbow and swung his sword. Asuna cut him off.

"Leave Negi alone!" Asuna said. Gragon growled.

"Be gone!" Gragon said. He fired a dark orb around him and knocked Negi and Asuna away. Their past selves leaped at Gragon and attacked him. But Gragon recovered and leaped away.

"Come on Asuna. Let's show him the reason why he was defeated last time!" past Negi said. Asuna nodded and they activated their gold pactio powers. Now both Negi and Asuna's were in their golden pactio states. But Gragon merely laughed.

"That power won't help you. Not this time boy!" Gragon said. He charged for Asuna and they clashed swords. Nagi was in the crowd blasting away at the demons. Chachamaru and Jennifer used combined attacks to smash their way through.

"Ha. You think you little monsters can best us? I think not!" Nagi said. In the battlefield, Rose and Grace combined their powers to take down their enemies faster while Kotaro teamed with his younger self in endless barrages of kicks.

"Taste the power of what Kotaro Inugami can do! Times two!" Kotaro said. But just then, Kaede was sent flying into Kotaro and crashed.

"Sorry Kotaro." Kaede said. The twins were being overwhelmed by giant opponents.

"There's too many of them!" young Fuka said. Chisame and Satomi fought together against their dark forms and the were having trouble winning. But with Setsuna's arrival, both dark girls were destroyed.

"You guys all right?" Setsuna said. They nodded but Setsuna heard Konoka screaming.

"Konoka!" Setsuna said. Kaede's dark form was clutching Konoka tightly in her giant hands and was squeezing her. Gragon turned to Konoka and Nodoka and laughed.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. We never had any dark versions of YOU TWO!" Gragon said. He fired a dark spell and it struck Konoka and Nodoka. Suddenly, two dark shadow like creatures broke away from the two girls.

"What are those?!" Nodoka said. They were dark forms of Nodoka and Konoka. Konoka's evil self had a dark kimono on with giant scale like blades coming out her back while Nodoka's evil self appeared to be a fiendish appearing librarian with dark, grim appearing books around her.

"Now! Destroy them!" Gragon shouted. The dark Nodoka chanted a spell and blasted dark energy at Nodoka. She took the hit and the dark Konoka tried to attack her human self. But Setsuna stepped in.

"Leave her alone you freak!" Setsuna said. Meanwhile, Mana and the dark Setsuna were still fighting each other without end.

"Will you listen to me already?!" Mana said in Amna's voice. But even though Amna was using Mana's body, the dark Setsuna wasn't listening.

"No! I'll never listen to you again! You're a traitor! A traitor! A TRAITOR!!" Dark Setsuna shouted. Just then, Mana grabbed the dark Setsuna's hand and turned her so her other arm hooked her neck with her arm behind her.

"Listen! There is a reason! Do you want to be bossed around by somebody like him for the rest of your life?!" Mana said. Dark Setsuna struggled to get free but she wouldn't let go.

"Well?! Answer me!" Mana said. Dark Setsuna looked at her.

"I know you thought we were friends. And...to tell you the truth, you were the only reason I stayed with Gragon to begin with!" Mana said. Dark Setsuna gasped.

"R...Really?" she said. Mana nodded and let her go. Dark Setsuna was leaking a few tears and she slapped Mana's face.

"No! You're lying! You're nothing but a liar!" Dark Setsuna said. She started to slap her many times while tears leaked from her eyes. When she was getting weary, she fell into Mana's arms crying.

"It's all right." Mana said "It's all right." Dark Setsuna cried in her arms as the fighting continued. Gragon saw this and he growled.

"How could she? She was my most loyal minion!" Gragon thought. He created a giant black lightning bolt and fired at the dark Setsuna. But Mana saw it and shoved her away to take the hit. Mana fell to the ground as her younger self watched. She turned to Gragon and growled.

"You heartless dog! You'd really do that to your own minions?!" past Mana shouted. She fired her bullets but they reflected off the barrier and shot down some flying demons. Meanwhile, back at Mahora Academy, Tiffany and Brittany were passing by.

"Man. Why did we have to get detention? It's really not fair. What makes Rose so special? It just doesn't feel...huh?" Brittany said. They looked up and saw the dark portal. When they approached it, the portal had sucked them inside.

"What's going on?!" Tiffany said. Brittany didn't know but she prayed it was something good. When they arrived, they saw the giant war going on in front of them. But what surprised them was that they saw Rose fighting against colossal sized demons and getting attacked.

"Rose?" Tiffany said.

"No way." Brittany said. Just then, Rose saw them.

"Brittany?! Tiffany?! Why are they here?!" Rose said. She got struck down from behind and Grace struck the demon away.

"Rose! You OK?" Grace said. In the barrier, Tiffany and Brittany saw Negi's battle with Gragon. And by the looks of it, Gragon was winning. He lunged at Negi and swung his blade. Negi was struck and sent sliding back.

"Ha! You pathetic fools! You'll never vanquish the god of the underworld! I command ALL!" Gragon said "And now...it's time for this world...to meet it's TRUE RULER!" He created a dark orb and shot it outward. It broke through to Negi's world and expanded across the entire planet. Soon, around the world, everyone could see the war being projected in the sky.

"Citizens of Earth! Behold your new ruler! I, Gragon, the King of Hell, now claim your miserable planet as my own! From this moment forward, you will all bow to me!" Gragon said. He turned to face a weary Asuna. She was still exhausted from being struck by the lightning.

"Now! It is time for you to feel my wrath...Asuna Kagurazaka!" Gragon said. Asuna growled.

"That's Asuna SPRINGFIELD you heartless monster!" Asuna said. Gragon chuckled and drew his blade. He prepared to strike Asuna with it but Negi saw the attack coming.

"No! Asuna!" Negi shouted. He hurried over to her and when the attack connected, it was Negi's future self that was hit!

"Negi!" Asuna screamed. Negi and Asuna's younger self saw horrified along with Karula and Evangeline.

"You fool. If you wanted to die, then you should have said so!" Gragon said. He jumped back with his blade as Negi collapsed clutching his shoulder.

"Negi! Your arm!" Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"Asuna...does this look familiar to you? Fifteen years ago, you...did the same...for me." Negi said. Asuna gasped remembering how she sacrificed herself to keep Negi safe from Gragon's barrage of bullets. Asuna started crying.

"Negi. No. I can't lose you. Not now." Asuna said. Negi looked at her.

"It's all right. I...I'm not going down yet. But...I don't know what to do about him. He's...unstoppable." Negi said. Gragon chuckled and approached Negi. He pointed his blade tip at him.

"How right you are. Now that I have returned, I am here to take what is rightfully mine. I...will be the ruler of both the living and dead!" Gragon said. He raised his blade to finish off Negi. But Asuna stepped in front of him.

"If you dare try and kill him, you'll have to kill me too!" Asuna said. Gragon chuckled saying it would be a pleasure. But Negi and Asuna's younger selves wouldn't let it happen.

"No! Don't do it! We need you guys still!" past Asuna shouted.

"Look out!" past Negi shouted. As Gragon prepared to swing, he was frozen in place! The blade was inches away from Asuna's head.

"What the?! What...is this?!" Gragon growled. He looked back and saw Rose. She caught him in her powers!

"YOU?!" Gragon said.

"Mr. Springfield! Do it! Do it now!" Rose shouted. As she held onto Gragon, Grace watched her back by attacking any approaching enemies. Negi and Asuna saw that everyone was ready to collapse and the number of evil demons wasn't going to end.

"All right. Gragon! Your terror ends here!" Negi said. Just then, something came across Negi's memory. It was when his past self went to the Hall of Eternal Time. He suddenly remembered a new spell.

"And this spell of mine...will make sure you never return to threaten anyone again!" Negi said. His younger self knew what he was talking about and joined him at his side. Gragon struggled endlessly to break free.

"Let me go you stupid brat!" Gragon shouted. Knowing she couldn't hang on for long, Evangeline and Karula attacked Gragon hoping to weaken him. He was struck without end as Rose struggled to hold onto him. Tiffany and Brittany watched completely speechless. But just then, Tiffany's call broke the silence.

"Come on kid! Don't give up!" Tiffany shouted. Rose looked back and saw them both cheering for her. Tears came to her eyes.

"You guys..." Rose said. Negi and his younger self crossed their staffs and a ball of yellow energy began building. It was shot up to the sky and opened another portal above Gragon's head.

"What?! What is that?!" Gragon shouted. Inside, there appeared to be millions of clocks and their ticks echoed.

"Gragon! Prepare...Prepare to be removed from time itself!" they both shouted. Gragon gasped and his eyes widened.

"NO! You can't do this to me! I am the king of Hell! The KING!" Gragon shouted "I won't! You can't make me!" But Negi and his younger self were certain that this WAS the end. Suddenly, the same light hands from last time shot out and grabbed Gragon. His sword was left in the ground as they pulled him in.

"No! No! I won't be erased! I can't be extinguished! No! No! NO!" Gragon shouted. Suddenly, the portal was beginning to suck up all of the other demons as well as the girls' dark forms. Mana held onto Setsuna's dark self tightly. She looked for Setsuna and saw her approaching.

"Setsuna! Catch!" Mana shouted. She shoved her dark self at Setsuna and she caught her. But Setsuna's dark self suddenly merged with her and she was safe inside her body. The dark girls screamed as they were being sucked in. Gragon tried to fight free but he couldn't.

"No! No! NO!!" Gragon shouted. With one last "NO!" echoing the sky, Gragon and his entire army was sucked up into the portal completely and a giant white light blinded the entire field. When it faded, everyone was back in their world outside Mahora Academy. Around the world, everyone began clapping and cheering for Negi's victory. Negi and the others looked around.

"We're...We're home." Asuna said. She looked at Negi and both of them were out cold.

"Negi!" both Asuna's shouted. They hurried to him and shook him. But luckily, both Negi's were just sleeping. The spell took a lot out of them. Rose was on her knees catching her breath. Grace stood by her and sat down.

"Hey. You OK?" Grace said. Rose looked at her and nodded. Just then, Tiffany and Brittany approached them.

"Rose? You all right?" Tiffany said. Rose nodded.

"I...I can't believe it. You guys...just saved the world." Tiffany said. Everyone smiled as they looked at the exhausted Negi.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	20. Ch 20: A Bright Future For Us All

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: The Next Generation_**

**_Chapter 20: A Bright Future For Us All_**

A few days have passed since Negi and his friends defeated Gragon and returned home. Asuna was glad that Gragon was finally gone since Negi's spell removed him and his evil army from time itself. Their past selves decided to stick around for a while longer to see their future selves. After that, Negi sent them all home.

"Well, I'm glad all that is over." Negi said.

"Yeah. It was getting a bit confusing with there being two Negi Springfields." Asuna said "But it's a good thing they were the same person." Negi chuckled.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Negi said. Asuna shrugged.

"Why don't we go check on Rose? I think Grace said she was going to see everyone at the orphanarium again." Asuna said.

"That's a good idea." Negi said. After the calamity with Gragon, Rose became a popular face since everyone saw her fighting Gragon alongside her dean. Even Tiffany and Brittany were nicer to her.

"Wow. Isn't it great Rose? You're pratically the new famous kid on the block." Grace said.

"Yeah. I never thought being popular felt this good." Rose said. Grace chuckled.

"And to think that we owe your sudden popularity to that nut job who tried to take over the planet. Ha. I wouldn't like to be where he is." Grace said. As they walked to the orphanarium, Rose held her hands nervously.

"Hmm? What's wrong Rose? Don't tell me you're still shy." Grace said. Rose shook her head.

"No. I'm just...worried about what everyone else is going to say about me." Rose said. Grace chuckled and patted Rose on the head.

"What do you mean? They'll still like you. Besides, you're a hero...wait. You're a heroine. Everyone is sure to still like you." Grace said. Rose smiled.

"Yeah. I think you're right." Rose said. Meanwhile, Mana and Setsuna were sitting together outside the school together.

"Well, that nightmare is over and done with. And I heard that Karula is getting along a lot better with Evangeline." Setsuna said.

"That's good. Now I probably don't need these for a while." Mana said looking at Amna's gun in her hand.

"Yeah. But...what are we going to do? Our dark selves are still alive. Are they...going to take us over or something?" Setsuna said.

"Not exactly." Amna's voice said. Mana gasped realizing it wasn't coming from her mouth.

"What the? Where is she? I hear her voice. But I don't see her." Mana said. Just then, Setsuna looked behind the tree they were leaning against and saw them. Amna and the dark Setsuna were back. But they lost their fiendish appearances and looked like their human forms with light blue skin and different colored eyes.

"Huh? How did...How did you guys get out of us? And why do you look like us?" Mana said. Amna chuckled.

"Funny story. That portal didn't suck us up. But instead, we got seperated from you. And when we came out, we looked like this." Amna said. Mana chuckled.

"It's a good thing we don't look EXACTLY alike. Otherwise, I don't know WHAT we do if there were two of us." Setsuna said. Amna stood up.

"So, what are we going to do now? We don't have any place to go." Amna said.

"Well, you're always welcomed here. After all, you helped save the world." Mana said. Amna chuckled.

"Hmm." Setsuna said. She looked at her dark self.

"If Mana could name her twin, I guess I can name you. But...what?" Setsuna said. She pondered for a moment and decided on a name. She asked if "Suna" would be all right since it was the other half of her name.

"No. Wait. That seems kind of stupid." Setsuna said. Mana and Amna chuckled as Setsuna tried to think of a name. Setsuna looked back at them.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Setsuna said. Just then, Setsuna heard Konoka coming up.

"Hey! Setsuna! There you are. I was looking for you." Konoka said. Setsuna groaned.

"Konoka? If this is about that crazy idea of yours, I've already told you my answer." Setsuna said. Konoka chuckled.

"I just wanted to bring you something to eat silly." Konoka said. Setsuna looked at Konoka's hands and saw a lunch box in her hands.

"Oh. Thank you." Setsuna said. She sat down by the tree and ate what Konoka made. Konoka sat besides her.

"Um...Setsuna? I was wondering about something." Konoka said. Setsuna stopped eating and looked at Konoka. She had a pretty good idea what Konoka was about to say.

"Konoka..." Setsuna said.

"I was wondering if maybe the two of us could be partners?" Konoka said. Setsuna looked at Konoka confused.

"I mean...I know you and Mana work together when you're fighting any magical enemies. But...I'm wondering if...I could ever lend some support." Konoka said. Setsuna sighed and smiled.

"All right Konoka. We can be partners. After all, what's a friend for?" Setsuna said. Konoka smiled and hugged Setsuna.

"Thank you Setsuna!" Konoka said.

"Oh! Konoka! Easy! Your food is going to fall out of my hands if you keep hanging on me." Setsuna said. Mana and Amna chuckled. The dark Setsuna looked at Amna.

"Thank you...Amna..." she said. Amna smiled and winked. At Library Island, Yue and Nodoka were looking through some of the books returned.

"It's good that things are back to the way they should be. I was...actually scared to see myself like that." Nodoka said. Yue looked at her.

"You mean that evil you? Don't worry. I doubt she's coming back." Yue said. Just then, they heard someone approaching and setting something up. They looked and it was Haruna.

"H..Haruna?" Nodoka said. Haruna looked at her friends and winked.

"Hey guys. Looking back at our past selves, it made me realize. The three of us are best friends. And I, for one, don't think friends should be that far apart from each other." Haruna said. Yue and Nodoka gasped.

"Wait. Do you mean what I think you mean?" Yue said. Haruna nodded and winked.

"Hope you guys have room here for a new art teacher or something." Haruna said. Nodoka and Yue looked at each other and smiled. They were glad Haruna was back.

"Now where do I sign up?" Haruna said. Meanwhile, Yuna was playing a one on one game of basketball with Kotaro. He snatched the ball away and scored a slam dunk.

"Darn it. I'm out of tune since my past self whooped me." Yuna said. Kotaro chuckled saying he could probably fix that. On the bleachers was Madoka and Nagi.

"I may take a liking to this place. It's really lively." Nagi said. Madoka chuckled. Outside, Karula looked at the school and was prepared to leave. But Evangeline's gentle hand stopped her.

"Going somewhere sis?" Evangeline said. Karula looked at Evangeline and saw Chachamaru and Jennifer with her.

"Come on. What do you say? Let's be a family again. And this time, we'll be one for real." Evangeline said. Karula looked at Chachamaru and Jennifer. They both smiled and nodded. Karula looked at her sister's smiling face.

"All right. Thank you." Karula said. Later that day, Negi and Asuna visited Rose at the orphanarium. She was helping with the laundry again. And this time, she made sure to make the piles smaller so they wouldn't topple on her again.

"You're really doing more than your fair share of work dear. I mean, you just helped save the world and all. I hope we're not troubling you." the woman said. Rose shook her head.

"No. It's OK." Rose said. Asuna and Negi watched from afar with smiles. Just then, Takahata and Shizuna arrived.

"Hey there Negi. Your old man told us we could find you here." Takahata said.

"Takahata? Shizuna? Why are you here?" Asuna said. Shizuna chuckled.

"Well, we wanted to tell you guys something. It's probably something we should have told you when Rose told everyone her secret." Shizuna said. Asuna scratched her head.

"What's that?" Negi said.

"Well, we sort of knew Rose's parents. That was, we knew them before she was born...or before they passed away." Takahata said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Really?" Asuna said. Takahata nodded as Shizuna handed Asuna a photo. It showed Takahata, Shizuna and two other people from before Negi became dean. Asuna was surprised when she figured the other two were Rose's parents. They looked just like living duplicates of Asuna and Negi. Rose's mother had long orange hair while Rose's father had short dark brown hair.

"So...that's why Rose always visited us." Asuna thought "We remind her of her parents. She's...always been watching us like a young child would do to her parents." As she looked at Rose's mother, Asuna remembered everything Rose did at the academy up until now. Asuna turned to Negi.

"Negi? We...We have to do something." Asuna said. Negi nodded. She whispered something to Negi and he looked at her. He smiled and approached Rose.

"Excuse me. Rose?" Negi said. Rose looked at Negi's face.

"Yes?" Rose said.

"Well, me and Mrs. Springfield have been wondering about something." Negi said. Rose asked what and Negi extended his hand out to Rose.

"Would...Would you like to be apart of a family? Our family?" Negi said. Rose looked at Negi and gasped.

"W...What?!" Rose said.

"Go for it Rose! That's got to be the best news you've heard your entire life!" Grace said. Rose stuttered and looked around at everyone. But no matter who she looked at, everyone looked at her smiling. Rose turned to Negi's smiling face and she started to cry.

"Rose." Asuna said. Rose rubbed the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Yes." Rose said. Negi smiled and hugged Rose. Asuna started to cry a little by Shizuna's side. With things in place, Rose gathered what stuff he had at the orphanage and said goodbye to everyone. Everyone cheered for Rose as she headed outside. Before she left the front porch, she hugged the woman who watched her.

"Good luck Rose. May your future be bright." she said. Rose smiled knowing it would. Rose opened the door to Asuna's car and sat in the back seat. She had a small red jacket on with her bunny backpack. As Asuna drove away with Negi and Rose, the kids waved one last time to Rose.

"Um...do you know which way you're going? Isn't your apartment the other way?" Rose said. Negi and Asuna chuckled.

"Don't worry Rose. We ARE going the right way." Asuna said. When they arrived, they showed Rose that they managed to afford a new house for them. It was a beautiful white house with green grass. Rose smiled as they led her inside. And more surprises came when they showed Rose her very own room.

"Oh. Wow." Rose said. She looked around curiously as Negi and Asuna watched. Asuna hugged Negi with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Rose turned to Negi and Asuna and she rushed over. The three hugged each other tightly with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to the family...Rose Springfield." Negi said. Rose giggled and smiled. Just then, a knock came at the door. Negi went to see who it was and there was Madoka, Kotaro, Evangeline, Karula, Chachamaru, Chachazero and Jennifer.

"Yo Negi. We heard about your new place and we were wondering..." Kotaro said. Negi chuckled.

"You were wondering if we had any room for you guys. Yeah. Why not? Come on in everyone." Negi said. The others chuckled and followed Kotaro inside. The next day, Asuna and Negi went to the park with Rose for a family photo. Rose straightened the camera and hurried back to Negi and Asuna. Chamo was on Negi's shoulder and Nagi, Nekane and Anya were standing behind Negi. Madoka and Kotaro were invited in the picture as well.

"Finally, a family picture with YOU in it." Negi said. Nagi chuckled. At the same time, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Jennifer and Karula were ready for a family photo themselves. Chachazero sat in Evangeline's arms.

"OK. Now remember to smile sister." Evangeline said. Karula smiled.

"Don't worry. I will." Karula said. Just then, Asuna saw Grace, Setsuna and Konoka pass by.

"Hey! Konoka! Come over here! Get in the picture with us!" Asuna said. Konoka smiled and she came over to Asuna's side with Setsuna behind her. Rose hurried over and pulled Grace into the picture.

"But Rose. I don't get..." Grace said.

"What? Can't I thank someone for making me feel like I had a sister?" Rose said. Grace smiled and stood by Rose's side. The timer went off and everyone smiled.

"Cheese!" they all said.

**_THE END_**


End file.
